Mundus the youngest son of Goku
by azure flame knight12
Summary: This is the original story of Rosario Vampire with my Dragon Ball Z OC in it. I know the title sucks but that's all i can think up right now. It's going to be a Tsukune X Moka story it also may be OC X Mizore or Kurumu not sure on that part yet. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

I'm back and with a new story. I know some of you was looking forward to the Future generation story and i thank you for the reviews and everything. However at the moment my mind is blank on new ideas for it. I kept reading some Rosario+Vampire stories crossed with Dragon Ball Z so i figured i would try my hand out at it. Hope you all enjoy it.

I don't own Rosario+Vampire or Dragon Ball Z.

This is normal speaking.

**Monster and/or Inner Moka speaking**

_Thoughts_.

* * *

I was always a little different…well make that a lot different. Mostly because of my black spiky hair, black eyes and a tail. Some people thought I was on steroids because of my muscles I had when I was seven. In reality, that kind of thing runs in my family; Including insane power, speed, reflexes and a huge appetite. You see, my dad is one of the last of an almost extinct alien race called the saiyans. My mom is a human. I can promise you one thing: you won't find a scarier human then her. I'm a demi saiyan like my two older brothers Gohan and Goten. I guess I got more saiyan blood in me since I got a tail. I heard stories about Gohan having one when he was younger but it was cut off. When I was younger I had no friends, but that changed when I was eight. I was at the park with my niece Pan, when I saw a group of older kids bullying a boy about my age. When I stood in front of the boy, the bullies backed off and soon after, they ran away. After that, we became best friends his name is Tsukune Aono. My name is Mundus youngest son of Goku and Chichi, and this is the story of mine and Tsukune's strangest adventure of all time. Now I think about it I'm a saiyan; So normal never existed for me and it never will.

* * *

No one paid attention to the big yellow bus that traveled through the small town outside of Tokyo. In the bus sat the driver wearing a typical driver uniform a blue jacket, and a blue hat that was pulled down covering his forehead. His eyes were far from typical they gave off an eerie glow and he was smoking a cigar. The lone passenger had black hair that looked like he just woke up. His black eyes never left a book he was reading and wearing the school uniform, which was a green jacket, white shirt, a red tie and khaki pants.

"**I admit I'm surprised to see you here.**" the bus driver said to the passenger.

The passenger looked up at the driver.

"Not really when my friend told my mom that a school had openings she pretty much packed my bags for me." The passenger said.

"**At this school she may be glad your dad and brothers trained you. After all it can be a scary and dangerous place for those that aren't prepared but you don't have to worry do you?**"

"Hope I am prepared." The passenger said looking out the window.

"_Tsukune what did you get us into this time?_" He thought to himself as he went back to reading his book.

When the bus stopped the passenger got off and came face to face with a scarecrow with the bus schedule attached to it. He looked around and saw a blood red sea under a cliff and a path leading through dark woods filled with dead trees lined with tombstones. He turned around and watch the bus leave he then turned back to the path.

"Tsukune if I die here mom is going to kill you. Then again with your luck maybe it's a good thing I'm here." The guy said as he walked down the path.

He followed the path until he reached a castle like building.

"Guess that's the main building." He said to himself.

he looked to either side and saw a building on each side with four floors and vines growing up on the walls and each building had well-kept lawns.

"Feels like I just walked into a horror flick." He said before walking into the main building.

* * *

Tsukune Aono, a normal everyday guy with dark brown hair and chocolate eyes wearing the school uniform, sat in class near a window looking out it and thinking about the beautiful girl he ran into earlier that day. He touched the side of his neck where she bit him and drank his blood.

"_She can't be a vampire. Monsters don't exist, unless Saiyans count as monsters."_ He thought.

As he keep looking out the window he saw someone enter the building that looked familiar. Before he could think more the door open and the teacher walked in. She had on a mini skirt and a sleeveless shirt with thin strips holding it on. She had hair that look strangely like ears.

"My name is Shizuka Neknome and I'm your homeroom teacher. Here at Yokai academy we strive for your education and for you to develop real world skills." The teacher said

Tsukune sat there listening intently.

"We also teach you how to integrate yourselves into the human world since they have control of the world." The teacher continued.

Tsukune eyes widened. How could his parents send him to a school for monsters. Or maybe he just imaged he heard that.

"_Yea that's it. I just imaged it after all monsters don't exist._" He thought to himself chuckling to himself as he thought this; images of his friend Mundus and his family appeared in his head.

A student that sat across and in front of him raised his hand he wore the school uniform with his light brown hair slick back and his bottom lip pierced.

"Why don't we just kill the men and rape the women?" He asked

The teacher looked at him and before she could answer the door opened.

"Sorry I'm late I got lost after the entrance ceremony." A female voice said.

Everyone looked and all the guy's jaws dropped open Tsukune looked and saw a beautiful girl. She had pink hair green eyes and wearing the female version of the uniform. A green jacket, red tie and a plaid skirt. She also had a leather collar around her neck attached to it was a cross with a red gem like eye in the center. He recognized her as the girl that Ran him over with her bike and sucked his blood.

"It's alright. It's the first day after all. Please introduce yourself and find a seat." The teacher said.

The girl walked to the front of the class and bowed.

"My name is Moka Akashiya." She said.

At this point all the guys were drooling.

"Wow what a beauty!"

"There's no way that's a human disguise!"

"Yea she's just so…"

"BEAUTIFUL!"

"Hey back off I saw her first!"

As all the guys started to Argue Moka looked around and saw Tsukune.

"Tsukune!" she yelled jumping at him and tackling him to the ground in a hug.

"I'm glad we're in the same class!" she said excitedly.

At that _moment_ the class went quiet and Tsukune felt death glares.

"_What did I get myself into this time? I should have taken Gohan and Goten up on those fighting lessons."_ Tsukune thought.

* * *

After class Tsukune found himself dragged down the hallway by a hyper pink hair girl and he felt the death glares from all the male students.

"Who is he? What makes him so special?"

"I don't know but if he gets in my way I'll eat him."

"Why not kill him now? Doubt anyone would mind."

A certain black hair and black eye teen caught sight of Tsukune and after seeing the glares and hearing the threats he decided to follow quietly and a good distance from Tsukune and Moka.

Tsukune suddenly felt a presence that calmed him and it felt like as long as it was around everything would be fine a lot like the Son family made him feel. Then a person stepped in front of them he wore the school uniform with light brown hair slick back and his bottom lip pierced. Tsukune remembered him earlier in class he wanted to eat all the humans and rape the women.

"Moka Akashiya I presume." He said to the girl.

"Yes." She said

"I am Saizou Komiya." he said.

He suddenly picked up Tsukune by the collar and held him up in the air. Then a crowd of students gather around and started to talk.

"Damn that's Saizou Komiya."

"THE Saizou Komiya?!"

"Yea I heard he got sent here because he caused hell in the human world."

"Why is such a cute girl hanging with a loser like this?" Saizou asked Moka.

"How about putting down the shorty before your face gets a lot uglier?" a voice taunted in the crowd.

Saizou looked around scanning the crowd of students.

"Who said that?!" he yelled.

"Damn man I can smell your B.O all the way back here" the voice kept taunting.

"Are you to much of a coward to come face me?!"

Moka started to say something but a hand was placed on her shoulder and she looked and saw a guy easily 5'9 with black bed head hair and black eyes to match. He had well tone arms he gave Moka a slight smile.

"Don't worry I got this." He said and stepped up to Saizou.

"Damn you're a lot smeller up close. You ever heard something called deodorant?" He said while looking Saizou in the eye.

"Back to my first statement now. Put down the Shorty before you get uglier." The mysterious student said.

Saizou looked at the student that taunted him.

"Make me." Saizou sneered.

"Guess there's no peaceful solution here huh?" The student asked.

Suddenly Saizou felt something he never thought he would. He felt a fist in his jaw. He was sent flying down the hallway. Tsukune fell to the ground. The students all looked at the mysterious guy some was in shock others pissed themselves.

"That guy just took out Komiya in one hit!" A male student said.

"Yea; whoever he is remind me to stay on his good side." Another said.

Tsukune stood up dusting himself off while Moka looked him over for any injuries.

"Thanks for the help." Tsukune said turning to the guy and his eyes went wide.

"Mundus, What are you doing here?" Tsukune asked the guy.

The guy chuckles and slapped Tsukune on the shoulder.

"Mundus?" Moka asks.

* * *

A few minutes later Tsukune and Moka was sitting on a bench talking when Mundus walked up carrying two sodas and a tomato juice. He gave the tomato juice to Moka a soda to Tsukune, kept one for himself, and sat on the ground next to the bench.

"Mundus, Thanks for helping Tsukune." Moka said drinking from the tomato juice.

"It's no big deal. I always help out a friend." Mundus said waving her thanks away.

Tsukune introduced Mundus to Moka and when she asked if they could be friends he didn't hesitate to say yes.

"What can you tell me about yourself Mundus?" Moka asked trying to strike up a conversation.

"Not much to tell just a guy that grew up in the country with two brothers, a mom that is very protective, a dad that is kinda goofy and a sister in law that won't think twice about kicking your ass." He said taking a drink of soda.

"Forgot to tell her about your tail." Tsukune said.

"Yea that's right; only one in my family that got a tail."

"You got a tail?" Moka asked a bit surprised.

Mundus raised up his shirt to show Moka a tail covered in brown fur wrapped around his waist like a belt.

"Mundus what are you exactly?" Moka asked not taking her eyes off the tail.

"It's against school rules to tell but I can tell you my family name that might tell you what I am." Mundus said putting his shirt back down.

"Alright what is it?"

"My family name is Son." Mundus said taking another drink of soda.

"Son? That sounds familiar." Moka said while thinking.

"Hey Moka I got a question for you now."

"What is it?"

"Why do you have two power sources?" Mundus said.

"What do you mean?" Tsukune asked.

"I can sense her power as clear as day but there is another one around her it just seems hidden."

"That's because of this." Moka said as she pulled down her shirt showing her cross and a bit of her cleavage. Tsukune turned red and looked away while Mundus focused on the cross. As he did, the hidden power became stronger.

"What am I looking at exactly?" Tsukune asked.

"My rosaria, if it's removed I become really scary." Moka said putting it away.

"Don't doubt it. That power is something else." Mundus said standing up and stretching.

"Ready to go and explore this place some more?" He asked.

Tsukune, Moka and Mundus walked away.

"_I know I heard of the Son family before but from where?_" Moka thought.

* * *

Later on Tsukune was holding his bags and a withdrawal form.

"I can't stay here. I'm just a human." He said to himself.

Moka jumped on his back when she notice the bags she looked confused.

"What's with the bags?" She asked.

"Moka, What do you think of humans?" Tsukune asked.

"I hate humans. I went to a human school and they made fun of me. I felt alone." Moka said sadly.

"What if I told you was one of those humans?" Tsukune said.

"Can't be. Humans can't get through barrier."

"Somehow I did. I'm a human. You hate humans' right? That's fine I hate vampires!" Tsukune yelled before running towards the bus stop.

* * *

At the bus stop Mundus ran up to Tsukune.

"What did you say to Moka? I just saw her crying." Mundus said before looking at the bags.

"That explains it." He said sighing.

The bus pulled up and the doors opened.

"Hey Tsukune before you leave Moka told me something."

Tsukune looked at Mundus.

"What?"

"All she wanted was a friend. Monster or human all she wanted was not be alone anymore. Just like I was when we first met." Mundus said

Suddenly they was a girl scream from the forest and both knew it was Moka. Tsukune ran off towards it and Mundus stood there with the bus driver.

"**He maybe a human but he got the heart of a saiyan."** The driver said taking a puff of his cigar.

"Yep, Think dad rubbed off on him a lot." Mundus said following Tsukune.

* * *

As Mundus reached the forest where the scream came from he felt a power being unleashed and he knew it whose it was.

"Time to see Moka's true power." He said running to the area.

As he reached the area he saw Moka but at the same time not her. It was Moka but her hair was silver, eyes red and her breasts and butt grew a few inches.

He entered the area and saw Saizou in his monster form an orc. He also saw Tsukune was on the ground holding Moka's rosaria.

"**Thought you wanted me."** Moka said.

Saizou looked at her.

"**Come and get me then."**

Saizou charged at her roaring.

"**A small fry trying to make a pass on me? Don't make me laugh. KNOW YOUR PLACE!"** Moka said.

She kicked him and sent him flying through the forest. Mundus flinched as he saw the power of the kick and the damage it did.

"That's gonna hurt in the morning." Mundus said.

Moka walked over and take her rosaria from Tsukune.

"**Take care of the other Moka."** Moka said she then looked at Mundus.

"**That goes for you as well. Still I'm curious to see how **strong** the youngest son of Goku is."**

Mundus laughed.

"Yea most are when they find out. Maybe one day I'll show you how strong." Mundus said smiling at her and giving her thumbs up.

Moka nodded before putting the rosaria back on and returning to normal as she fell unconscious in Tsukune's arms. Tsukune looked at Mundus worried.

"Don't worry she's just exhausted. She'll be fine later. So you're gonna stay?" Mundus said.

"Yea I am. I'm not one to leave my friends behind." Tsukune said as he walked up to Mundus carrying Moka bridal style.

"This is gonna be a fun year." Mundus said as they headed to the school.

Moka smiled in her sleep because she knew she found two friends that will be there for her no matter what.

* * *

Well there you have it everyone my first try at a crossover of Rosario+Vampire and Dragon Ball Z. Hope you liked it. comment, and review. Also if anyone has ideas for the next chapter of future generation let me know. Thanks for all the support.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey i'm back and with the new chapter. Thank you all for your ideas and support. Glad everyone is enjoying the story so far and i hope you keep enjoying it.

"Normal speech"

_"Thoughts"_

**"Monster form/transformation speech"**

I don't own Rosario+Vampire or DBZ

* * *

A week passed since the fight with Saizou and the school was still buzzing with the rumors. Mundus sat in his room eating breakfast. He looked around the room as he ate. It was about the size of a small apartment with a built in kitchen and a bedroom. He had a small table in the center of the room a desk and a chair and desk with books and papers on it against a wall. He thought about the fight between inner Moka and Saizou. A knock on his door snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Come in." He called out.

Tsukune walked in wearing the school uniform and he looked at Mundus in his school uniform and around him.

"See you still got that huge appetite." Tsukune said sighing.

Around Mundus, on the table and in the sink were empty dishes he ate out of.

"You know how my family is when it comes to food." Mundus said finishing off some rice he was eating.

Tsukune sighed.

"I'll help you clean up so you won't be late for class." Tsukune said.

As they cleaned up Tsukune decided to start up a conversation.

"What did you think of Moka fighting?" Tsukune asked Mundus.

"To be perfectly honest it disappointed me." Mundus said while drying dishes.

"How?" Tsukune asked a little surprised.

"Inner Moka fought with pride."

"What's so bad about fighting with pride? You do it."

"Yea I do but I'm not driven by it like she was. If a person isn't careful pride can act like a poison. It consumes a person killing from the inside. At least that's what Vegeta told me."

Tsukune got a shocked look on his face.

"Vegeta told you that?!"

"Yea couldn't believe it myself when I first heard."

* * *

After they were done cleaning up they walked out and outside. As soon as they stepped outside students started talking.

"Hey it's Mundus." A male student said.

"I heard he beat Saizou with a single punch." Another said.

"Here we go again with the rumors." Mundus said sighing.

"Think he was the one that told everyone you beat him and not Moka." Tsukune said.

"Of course, image the damage to his rep if everyone knew he got owned by a girl."

Tsukune and Mundus passed a group of female students.

"So that's Mundus? Got to admit he's kinda cute." One said.

"I wonder what he looks like without his shirt on." Another said.

When they were out of earshot Mundus looked at Tsukune.

"Get the feeling by the end of today, like it or not, I'm losing my jacket and shirt." Mundus said.

Tsukune laughed a little at that.

* * *

A few minutes later Tsukune and Mundus was jumped on from behind and both were knocked to the ground while a pink hair vampire sat on their backs.

"Good morning you two!" Moka said.

"Morning Moka, mind getting off our backs?" Tsukune asked

Moka got off, Tsukune stood up, and mundus stood up dusting himself off.

"See you're happy as ever Moka which is a good thing." Mundus said looking at her.

He saw her drinking Tsukune's blood.

"And it just got a lot better."

"Moka! I'm not your food!" Tsukune yelled before running into the forest.

"Tsukune! Wait!" Moka yelled out after him.

"He's right ya know." Mundus said walking to stand next to Moka.

"I get the feeling if you asked him then he wouldn't mind giving you some blood."

"I need to go apologize to him." Moka said.

"Let me go talk to him first and try to calm him down." Mundus said putting a hand on her shoulder to reassure her before giving chase to Tsukune. Little did they know a petite blue hair girl was watching all three of them from behind a tree.

* * *

Tsukune was in the forest walking.

"_Am I just food to her? That's all?_" he thought.

He heard a moan of pain and looked when he saw a blue hair girl wearing a yellow vest with a white shirt and red ribbon and the school skirt. Her blue hair held up in a small ponytail with another ribbon. Fell to the ground. Tsukune rushed over to check on her.

"Hey are you alright?" Tsukune asked her.

"It's my breasts." She moaned.

"Your breasts!?" Tsukune exclaimed.

"Yea sometimes they get tight and feel like they'll going to pop. Go ahead feel." She said pressing her breasts to his chest.

Tsukune quickly backed up with his face red.

"No need! I'll take your word for it!" He said.

She fell on Tsukune and he caught her.

"We need to get you to the infirmary." He said.

"Tsukune my name is Kurumu Kuruno and I want to be friends with you." She said.

Suddenly Tsukune felt his mind going foggy and his eyes darken as if he was in a trance.

"_What's going on? I can't control myself."_ He thought.

"Sure I don't mind being your friend." He said without emotion.

Mundus was trying to find Tsukune when he felt a power wave for a spilt second.

"Why do I get the feeling Tsukune is at the center of that power wave?" Mundus said aloud.

When he got there he had to rub his eyes to make sure he was seeing it right.

"_Tsukune hugging on another girl? Something's not right here._" He thought to himself.

"Hey Tsukune what's going on? Mundus asked as he walked up.

Tsukune looked at Mundus his eyes clouded.

"Oh Mundus I was just talking to Kurumu." Tsukune said without emotion.

Mundus looked at Kurumu as she walked up to him.

"Kurumu... Kurumu Kuruno? You're in our class aren't you?" Mundus asked.

"Yea I am. I sit right behind you." Kurumu said.

She looks in Mundus eyes and felt something new to her. Something she never felt before. Her heart skipped a couple of beats.

"_I'll use my charm on him and make him mine just like Tsukune."_ Kurumu thought.

"Charm." She said quietly.

Energy waves appeared from her eyes and hit Mundus. However, unlike Tsukune Mundus didn't fall under her spell.

"_What is this? Why can't I Charm him? Maybe I need to use more power."_ She thought.

"Charm." She said quietly again.

She put more power into it but still no effect on Mundus.

"Keep that up and you're going to exhaust yourself." Mundus told Kurumu.

Her eyes widen in shock.

"How?" she asked.

"I can sense power, the source of it and when it is being used." Mundus said.

Kurumu looked at him surprised.

"What is it?" he asked curiously.

"You're not angry I tried to charm you?" she asked.

"Charm, Is that what that power is?" Mundus asked.

"Mind telling me why you use that power on me and Tsukune?"

"I want to hurt Moka since she's getting in my way..." She explained.

Her eyes widen.

"_Why did I just tell him that? Looking at him, I feel calm like everything is going to be all right. Just who is he exactly? _" she asked herself

"So that's your reason." Mundus said closing his eyes.

"Hey Tsukune get Kurumu to the infirmary so she can get checked over." Mundus called over to Tsukune.

"Alright." Tsukune said.

As him and Kurumu walked away she looked back at Mundus and saw something she didn't expect he was smiling kindly at her.

* * *

Later that day Moka was walking around the school building trying to find Tsukune and Mundus. Moka was worried about both of them because in class Tsukune had a glazed look in his eyes and when he answered a question it was like he didn't have emotions. When she turned to look at Mundus she could tell he was deep in thought even though he didn't seem like it and a feeling told her it didn't have anything to do with school work. After class both of them were the first ones out of the door. As she walked by the stairs that lead up to the second floor and where the classrooms were she heard a voice above her.

"Moka Akashiya rumors have it you're a vampire." A female voice said.

Moka looked up and saw a blue hair girl wearing a yellow vest with a white shirt and red ribbon and the school skirt. Her blue hair held up in a small ponytail with another ribbon.

"Who are you?" Moka asked looking up at her.

The girl jumped down flashing her white panties to everyone on the lower floor. Most of the guy students had nosebleeds.

"Did you see that!?"

"She's gorgeous!"

"She had white panties…white panties!"

"Look at those breasts!"

"yea…she looks so small but her body can hold them up with ease!"

"Moka Akashiya I am Kurumu Kuruno and I'm here to declare war on you!" Kurumu said.

* * *

About that time Mundus was trying to think up way to snap Tsukune out of the trance when he saw a group of students around the stairs and the same time heard what Kurumu said.

"Not good." Mundus said.

He looked at Tsukune and at the big math book he had in his hands.

"Tsukune you're going to hate me for this."

Mundus took the math book and hit Tsukune in the back of the head with the book, instantly snapping him out of the trance.

Tsukune blinked a couple of times and rubbed the back of his head.

"Mundus? What happened? And why does the back of my head hurt?" Tsukune asked.

"No time to explain we got bigger problems." Mundus said dragging Tsukune through the crowd of students.

* * *

"Why are you doing this?" Moka asked.

"Because you're getting in my way I was so close to completing my plan." Kurumu said.

"Plan?"

"Yea my plan was to enslave all the male students; Operation Yokai harem! Then you showed up and all the guys started to look at you instead of me so I decided to take away Tsukune and Mundus."

"Leave them out of this! They have nothing to do with it!"

"Tsukune blood must taste good. That's why you're keeping him around isn't it?"

"That's not true!"

"Now that I think about it…Both Tsukune and Mundus smell tasty. Just like humans."

Moka started to panic on the inside.

"_How does she know?"_ Moka thought.

"Moka!" both heard someone call out.

Tsukune walked up with Mundus following him.

"Moka I want to say-" before he could finish Kurumu hugged him.

"Tsukune! Thanks for your help earlier!" Kurumu said.

"Not right now Kurumu I'm talking to Moka." Tsukune said.

Kurumu got annoyed and looked into his eyes.

"Charm." She said quietly.

Mundus watched the scene, felt the power wave from earlier, and sighed.

"Here we go again." He said.

"Tsukune what was you going to say?" Moka asked.

"I was saying I'm tired of you using me as a meal ticket." Tsukune said in a emotionless tone.

In his head he was yelling "stop saying those things."

Moka ran off crying while Mundus stood there watching and Kurumu holding on to Tsukune with her fingers in the victory sign.

Mundus sighed and shook his head while he watched Kurumu walk away with Tsukune.

* * *

Moka sat in an alley between the main school and the gym with her knees up and crying. When the rosaria around her neck glowed faintly.

"**This is no time to be crying."** A voice said.

"Who said that?" Moka asked looking around.

"**I'm the other you; Your inner self."**

"My inner self…"

"**Listen Tsukune is in trouble. That girl is a Succubus. If she kisses him while he is under her charm he will become her slave."**

"What!? Are you serious?!"

"**Go and find him."**

"But where is he?"

"**Find Mundus. He should be able to find both of them easily."**

The glow faded away and Moka started to think.

"I think Mundus has P.E right now." Moka said aloud.

She ran into the gym looking for Mundus.

* * *

At the same time Mundus was looking around his locker in the guy's changing room for a shirt. He tail swayed in annoyance.

"I Told Tsukune I lose my shirt before the end of the day." Mundus said.

"Mundus!" a female voice said.

He wrapped his tail around his waist so it looked like a belt. As soon as he finished he heard the door open and he turned and saw Moka standing there.

"Moka what's wrong?" Mundus asked.

Moka started to turn a little red at the sight of his bare chest and his muscles.

He snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"Earth to Moka." He said

"Huh?" she asked

"Why were you yelling my name?"

"Oh yea! You know where Tsukune is?"

"Yea he's in the infirmary with Kurumu."

Moka grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room and out the gym towards the infirmary. Mundus felt eyes on him most of them was female students.

* * *

In the infirmary room Tsukune sat on a chair looking down and Kurumu was sitting on the bed cheering with a spade tail poking out from under her skirt.

"_Alright I won! I made little miss Moka cry! Her face was priceless!"_ she said in her head.

Tsukune stood up and Kurumu looked at him.

"I need to find Moka and apologize to her." He said. He started to walk away when he felt someone grab him.

"No wait!" Kurumu yelled and she pulled on his arm and he fell on the bed.

"_This may be my only chance on getting him as a slave." _Kurumu thought.

"Charm" she said.

Tsukune fell under the spell even though he tried to resist.

Kurumu started to ease her way towards him and soon she was on top of him and she leaned in to kiss her. But suddenly he snapped out of it and hugged her close and tight.

"Hey be gently this is my first time." She said.

"I can't let you do this." He said.

Her eyes widen and she broke free of his grip.

"I threw myself at you! I did things that embarrassed me! Still you refuse! What makes her better than me!?" she yelled

Black leather wings ripped out of her back and through her shirt a spade tail appears from under her skirt.

"I tried to take away what was important to Moka but since I can't I'll just destroy it all!" she said.

The fear was easy to see on his face. Suddenly the door open and Moka ran in.

"Leave him alone!" Moka yelled.

Mundus ran past her and tried to tackle Kurumu but he missed and fell out the window. What happen next none of them could believe. Mundus's tail wrapped around Kurumu's arm and pulled her out the window, she wrapped her tail around Tsukune's neck and he was sent out of the window while Moka held on to him. Mundus lost his grip fell hitting the ground with a loud thud while Kurumu flew off towards the forest carrying Tsukune and Moka.

"Well that didn't go as plan." Mundus said as he followed them.

* * *

With the added weight of Moka and Tsukune Kurumu started to lose altitude they hit the trees and Kurumu lost her grip and Tsukune fell to the forest ground.

"Tsukune you're alright?" Moka asked him.

"Yea I am. I'm sorry for all that I said." Tsukune said.

"It's fine I know you was under the charm spell of a succubus."

"Kurumu is a succubus?"

"**That's right!"** Kurumu said

They look up and saw Kurumu hovering over them.

"**I'll take you both out in a single strike!"** Kurumu said.

Her nails grew longer and she charged right at them. Moka tackled Tsukune to the ground. They heard a loud crash, looked behind them, and saw that some trees fell what disturbed Tsukune the most was they had clean cuts where Kurumu slashed.

"Tsukune quick Take off my rosaria!" Moka yelled.

Tsukune grabbed her rosaria and pulled but it didn't come off.

"What is wrong with this thing? It came off before!" Tsukune grunted while he pulled more and harder. Still the rosaria stayed on.

"**So this is all you can do? This is the power of the legendry vampire. What a joke!"** Kurumu said.

As she was flying towards them with her claw ready to strike a shoulder hit her from the side sending her into the forest. Moka and Tsukune looked up and saw Mundus floating in the air.

"You two alright?" He asked while landing.

"Yea we are." Tsukune said.

"Mundus I didn't know you could fly." Moka said a bit surprised.

"Everyone in my family can except my mom." He said while rubbing the back of his head.

"**Why are you getting in the way?**" Kurumu asked as she flew back.

"I'll always be there to help my friends that also include protecting them. Just like when someone else needs help. No matter who or what I'll be there." Mundus said looking at her.

There it was again. Kurumu's heart skipped a couple of beats again.

"_Why is this happening? What is this feeling?"_ She thought.

"**Fine then you can die with them!"** Kurumu said.

She charged forward Mundus took a fighting stance when they hear a loud ping.

"Well now. Looks like Tsukune managed to get the rosaria off." Mundus said smiling slightly.

"**What?"** Kurumu asked shocked.

A minute later Inner Moka walked up and stood beside Mundus.

"**So that's the legendary vampire…"** Kurumu said a little nervously.

"Hey Kurumu got a question." Mundus said.

"**What?"**

"You said that you wanted to get rid of Moka so you used your charm on Tsukune and me but when you found out I was immune you focused on Tsukune."

"**That's right! I had it all planned out until Moka showed up! That's why i'll kill her!" **

"That's just an excuse you used. What's the real reason?" Mundus asked looking Kurumu in the eyes.

"**We succubus are few in number so it's extremely important that we find out destined one."**

"_So that's the real reason."_ Mundus thought.

"**Doesn't matter if your vampire I'll still kill you!" **Kurumu said.

She charged at Moka claws ready to give a killer slash.

"**Foolish girl; You're letting your ego get the best of you. KNOW YOUR PLACE!" **Moka said she kicked Kurumu and Kurumu flew backwards hitting a tree. She fell to the ground sobbing.

"**Alright. You win. I won't do anything like that again. I pomise." ** Kurumu said while sobbing.

Mundus looked at her and felt sorry for her.

"**I have no proof that you will keep your word. So I'm going to rip off your wings and tail."** Moka said.

Kurumu looked at Moka terrified.

"**No…anything but that!"** Kurumu begged.

Moka started to walk towards Kurumu however, Mundus stood between her and Kurumu. He looked at Kurumu and into her eyes. He smiles kindly at her and turned to face Moka.

"I can't let you do that Moka." Mundus said.

"Please let's just forget this happened. She learned her lesson."

"**What if I said 'no'?"** Moka asked.

"Then I'll fight you." Mundus said.

Moka could see and hear the Sadness in his voice and eyes.

"Mundus what are you doing?!" Tsukune asked him.

"Kurumu was just doing what she was raised and taught to do. I'm about to do the same." Mundus said.

"**I'll admit your strong Mundus. However, I doubt you stand a chance against me in a fight."**

"Never underestimate your opponent no matter how weak they may seem." Mundus said.

He took a fighting stance and a light busted forth from him. Moka, Tsukune, and Kurumu coved their eyes. When the light faded Tsukune looked at Mundus wide eyed.

"Since when could you do that?!" Tsukune asked shocked.

Moka looked at Mundus and saw a gold aura surrounding him. His hair was gold and spikier, his eyes were teal colored his tail unwrapped and hung to the side.

"Since Goten, Trunks and Vegeta decided to team up against me that one time." Mundus said

"**What is this?"** Moka asked.

"This is what my dad and brothers tried to teach me but it took me awhile to learn to use it. It's called super saiyan. You wanted to see what I could do in a fight. So come at me with everything you got Moka!"

Moka charged at him and went for a kick to his jaw her eyes widen when he stopped it with one arm. She went for an axe kick to his head and he blocked it with his arms crossed.

"**Do you see now Moka? Your pride is a poison. If you keep letting pride drive you it's only a matter of time before you end up dead.**" Mundus said calmly.

"**Why are you doing this?"** Moka asked.

"**I will always be there to protect the ones that need protecting. I will never run when someone is in danger and I will fight to protect them; Even if it means fighting my friends."**

Moka could see he was regretting this but he wouldn't back down. No matter what kind of kick she tried he would block it easily.

"**She was going to make Tsukune her slave. Doesn't that tell you what kind of person she is?"** Moka asked.

"**Her intentions weren't bad. She has a good heart she was only doing what she was raised to do."**

His eyes soften a little.

"**Sorry Moka but I got to end this now."** He said with regret in his voice.

He vanished and reappeared in front of her. For the first time she felt fear she knew there was no chance she could beat him right now. He smiled at her.

"**Having fear isn't something you should be ashamed of having Moka. Its shows you know your weakness. Your limit and once you know that you can start working on overcoming that and become stronger as well as kinder." **Mundus said.

She heard a ping and looked down and notice Mundus put the rosaria back on her.

"**Why didn't you fight back?"** Moka asked.

"I **Can't hurt a friend." **Mundus said.

Moka returned to normal and passed out leaning on Mundus. He caught her, handed her to Tsukune, and walked over to Kurumu. She returned to her human form and so did Mundus.

"You alright?" He asked her looking down at her.

"Yea I'll be fine. But why did you protect me?" Kurumu asked him.

He smiled and picked her up bridal style, which made Kurumu blush a little.

"Already told you; I know you aren't a bad person just doing what you was raised to do. Besides no one deserves their wings and tail ripped off." He said.

"_Now I know why I feel this way._" Kurumu thought.

As he walked towards the main building, Kurumu looked at him and smiled, Tsukune followed carrying Moka.

* * *

A few days passed in peace and Mundus was in his room eating when someone knocked and Tsukune walked in. Tsukune saw the dirty dishes and sighed.

"Again Mundus?" Tsukune asked.

"You know my family and their appetite." Mundus said finishing off some eggs and sausage.

"Don't have time to clean up this time. Don't hurry and we'll be late." Tsukune said.

Mundus put on his jacket, grabbed his backpack, and followed Tsukune outside the dorm. As they walked down the path Moka ran up to them.

"Morning Tsukune, Mundus." She said.

"Morning Moka." Tsukune said.

"Hey, you seem happy as usual; Also sorry about the other day." Mundus said.

"Don't worry about it Mundus you was protecting someone that couldn't defend themselves. Tsukune I missed breakfast so I was wondering if…" Moka started.

"Say no more." Tsukune said showing her his neck.

"You can drink from me any time."

"Thank you Tsukune." Moka said before sinking her fangs into his neck.

Mundus watched and chuckled after she was down he patted both of their shoulders.

"If Don't hurry we'll be late." He said.

"Good morning Mundus!" a familiar voice said behind them.

All three of them jumped a couple of feet and turned around to see Kurumu holding a basket of cookies.

"Uh good morning Kurumu." Tsukune said.

"What's with the cookies?" Mundus asked.

"I made them for you Mundus." Kurumu said.

"That's nice and all but why?" Mundus asked as she handed him the cookies.

"Well you know how I was looking for my destined one?" Kurumu asked.

"Yea what about it?" Tsukune asked.

Kurumu blushed a little and giggled.

"Well I decided that it was Mundus." Kurumu declared.

All three of them looked at her wide-eyed.

"You defended me. You even fought a vampire for me. I'm totally in love with you!" Kurumu said.

"_Can't wait for mom to find out about this she's gonna flip."_ Mundus thought.

"Go ahead and try one of the cookies."

He looked at them and sniffed them.

"_Smells good and doesn't seem to have anything weird in them."_ Mundus thought.

He took a bite of them and his eyes widen.

"These are delicious!" he said before eating them.

Kurumu cheered and grabbed on to his arm.

Moka and Tsukune watched what was going on.

"She's got the right idea." Tsukune said.

"What do you mean?" Moka asked looking at Tsukune.

"Best way to get to Mundus's heart is through his stomach." Tsukune said.

* * *

So there you have the second chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it and as always your reviews and comments will help. I was planning on having one of the Z-fighters make a appearance anyone want a certain one to show? Also i was planning on having Mundus become a giant ape but i'm not sure. Any thoughts on these ideas or anything else will help. And as always thank you for reading.


	3. Author's note

Hey everyone quick note; first, thank you all for the support and comments. The comments really help me write. I decided there would be two Z-fighters appear one in the swimming chapter and one when he becomes a Oozaru. I plan on having Goku talking to Mundus in a chapter maybe this up and coming one not sure yet. The other Z-fighters Goku, Gohan, Goten etc. etc. will appear in the summer chapter. That one may be two or three chapters. Also I just seen the anime. Anyone know where I can read the manga? Any thoughts on these things or comments will help. Like I said before they help me write and keep the story interesting. And finally I plan on having chapter 3 up on Monday or Tuesday. Thank you all for your support and for reading and I hope you all keep enjoying the story.


	4. Chapter 3

Hey everyone I'm back with the third chapter of Mundus the youngest son of Goku. The next chapter I'm not sure when I'll have it up. And for some reason my computer isn't letting me pull up the anime. So I'm just going write about the anime and throw in a few chapters that I make up with all your help. Now hope you enjoy the next chapter and thank you all of the ideas and comments they really help. And thank you all for your support.

I don't own rosario+vampire or Dragon Ball Z

"Normal talking"

"**Monster/transformation"**

"_Thoughts"_

* * *

Two months passed and it was that time of the year that every student feared and dreaded; the mid-terms. They lasted for the entire week and for that week Mundus, Tsukune, Moka and Kurumu barely saw each other until two days before the tests. Mundus was in his room sitting at his desk studying when there was a knock on his door. He got up and went to the door expecting to see Tsukune but instead got a shock when he opened it and saw Kurumu.

"Kurumu this is unexpected." Mundus said

"I was hoping that you could help me study. I'm not that smart and I need to pass." Kurumu said.

"And you want to spend time together." Mundus said.

Kurumu blushed when he said that and he chuckle moving aside so she could come inside. She walked in and looked around.

"You're room is a lot cleaner than I expected it to be." Kurumu said.

"Let me guess Tsukune told you about my Appetite." Mundus said moving his books and papers to the small round table.

Kurumu and Moka learned a lot about Mundus and Tsukune for the past two months. The more Kurumu learned about Mundus the more she couldn't help grow more attached to him. The same was going for Moka and Tsukune.

"Hey Mundus what do you miss about home?" Kurumu asked getting her books out.

"Playing with my niece Pan for one; the thing I miss the most is mom's cooking." Mundus said.

"Somehow the cooking part doesn't surprise me." Kurumu said.

She remembered Tsukune saying the way to Mundus's heart is through his stomach and that gave her an idea.

"If you want I can cook for you sometimes." Kurumu said.

Mundus looked at Kurumu his eyes shining.

"Yea I would like that." He said smiling at her.

Kurumu found herself smiling back and blushing a little.

Kurumu found herself enjoying studying with Mundus. he was explaining it where she could understand it. After a hour of studying Mundus looked at the door grinning he walked over quietly and looked at Kurumu who had a confused look on her face. He quickly opened the door making Tsukune and Moka fall into the room scattering books and papers they were holding.

"Have fun listening in?" Mundus asked them.

"We was passing by when we heard talking and we was wondering who you was talking." Moka said.

"That doesn't explain the books and notes." Mundus said helping them up.

"Well we were hoping you would help us study." Tsukune said.

Mundus chuckled and looked at Kurumu.

"Mind forming a study group?" He asked her.

"It's fine if they study with us."

"_I was hoping for more time alone with Mundus. Well there will be more times for that."_ Kurumu thought.

* * *

The next week the scores of the tests were posted at lunch all the students were around the board trying to find their score.

"Alright! I got 89th!"

"I can't find mine."

"That means you failed epically."

"Figured that much."

Mundus was standing next to Moka looking for his.

"I got 18th!" Moka called out.

Many of the male students started to admire her.

"Wow Moka got beauty and smarts."

"Yea I wonder if she'll go out with me."

"Forget it. You don't have a chance with a girl like that."

"Way to go Moka." Mundus said.

"What did you get?" Moka asked looking at Mundus.

"That's a surprise I placed 9th." Mundus said

Some female students approached Mundus.

"Think you can tutor me…in private?"

"Yea me too."

"Maybe we can grab a bite to eat sometime…"

Kurumu came out of nowhere grabbing Mundus's arm and pulling him close.

"Back off! He's mine!" Kurumu said.

The female students walked away mumbling and Tsukune walked up.

"I got 128th. I need to study more." Tsukune said.

"I'll help you if you want me to Tsukune." Mundus said.

"I got 201st and it's thanks to Mundus!" Kurumu said shoving Mundus's head into her breasts. His hair got spikier and he was doing an impression of a tomato. While Moka and Tsukune was trying to pull Kurumu off of Mundus a little girl with dark brown hair wearing a witch cape, shirt and hat with the school skirt was standing behind a pillar watching them.

"Oh Moka." She whispered.

Three shadows fell over her she turned around and saw three male students standing behind her glaring at them one on the left was a bit chubby his black hair was a mess on top of his head. The one on the right was a bit skinny had a pointed nose and like the one on the left his hair was a mess. The one in the center was clearly the leader of the three. He had beady eyes and his hair slick back.

"Looks like you're number one again Yukari Sendou." The one in the middle said.

"Class rep." the girl known as Yukari said looking down.

"It's no wonder you got to skip grades."

He pokes her in the shoulder.

"What's with that outfit? It's against school rules." He said.

Mundus was watching them and every passing second he was getting angrier.

"_Gotta stay calm; can't let my anger cloud my judgment or my mind."_ Mundus thought.

"You're just a little brat. Your very presence sickens me." The class rep sneered

Three rocks flew and hit them in the heads.

"What the hell!?"

The girl started to laugh.

"That's what you three get!" the girl said pulling down her bottom eye and sticking out her tongue.

"Why you little-" the class rep said.

He pulled his fist back and started to try to hit the girl but his fist was caught by a very pissed off Mundus.

"You shouldn't go around picking on girls let alone hitting them." Mundus said in a cold voice.

The other two guys started to try and punch Mundus but Moka stepped between them.

"I'm sorry but I won't let you hurt them." Moka said.

Before the class, rep could say anything a crowd of students gathered around them he looked at Moka then at Mundus who was glaring at them waiting for them to try something.

"Come on lets go there are too many people here. This isn't over with Yukari Sendou." The class rep growled before walking off with the other two.

* * *

In the cafeteria Mundus, Kurumu, Moka, Tsukune and the girl known as Yukari sat at a table and ate lunch.

"Thanks for your help Moka." Yukari said.

"It wasn't all me Mundus helped to." Moka said.

"Who cares about him?"

"Ouch. Cutting deep there Yukari." Mundus said.

She ignored him and kept looking at Moka.

"I think your so cool Moka. You got brains and beauty. I was wondering if you would go out with me Moka?" Yukari asked blushing slightly.

"As a friend…" Moka said uneasy at that question.

Yukari jumped over the table tackling Moka to the ground in a hug.

"YAY! I LOVE YOU MOKA!" Yukari declared

That was the first time Mundus choked on some food. He started to cough and someone handed him so water. He drunk it and sighed in relief.

"Thanks." He said

"No problem still I'm surprised you can get choked on food." Kurumu said.

* * *

Tsukune was walking down the hallway following Moka and Yukari. He was getting uneasy by the stares they were getting, mainly because Yukari was walking behind Moka fondling her breasts.

"Don't you think you're a little close?" Tsukune asked Yukari.

"Humph I know you Tsukune Aono. Average build, Average intelligence, all in all your just a normal guy. Even your athletic abilities are that of a human." Yukari said.

"Pretty observant Yukari." Tsukune said.

"Yes but to bad I have no interest in you or anyone else." Yukari said.

She pulled out a wand with a heart and a start in the middle of the heart. She waved it and cleaning supplies came to life and started to attack Tsukune.

"What the hell!?" Tsukune yelled as he protected his head from the cleaning supplies.

"How you like that? I did that with my magic and I'll keep doing it as long as you hang around Moka. I don't want her hang around rift-raft like you." Yukari said giggling.

"Magic?" Moka asked.

"Yep I'm a witch."

Around a corner the class rep was hiding and listening in with the other two guys.

"That girl is out of control." The chubby one said.

"Yea it's against school rules to reveal your monster form." The skinny one said.

"_You screwed up big time Sendou."_ The class rep thought.

Moka didn't know how to help Tsukune suddenly a beam of blue light hits the supplies destroying them.

"What happen? I'll just make more come to life." Yukari said.

Before she could wave her wand two hands appeared one grabbed her and the other hand snatched the wand from her hand. She turned to look to see who it was and tell them off her eyes widen she saw Mundus and he saw the anger in his eyes. Kurumu stood beside him looking at Mundus.

"_I never saw Mundus like this before. He's kinda scary with that look in his eyes."_ Kurumu thought.

Moka helped Tsukune to the infirmary while Kurumu followed and Mundus followed dragging Yukari.

* * *

In the infirmary room Tsukune was sitting on the bed, Mundus leaning against the wall with Kurumu next to him and Moka standing in the center of them with Yukari behind her.

"You're just going defend her Moka After everything she did? She's trying to keep you away from your friends." Tsukune said

"Well it's true she is a bit annoying." Moka said looking down.

"_Annoying? Moka thinks I'm annoying?"_ Yukari thought.

"It's hard to make friends when you act like a brat Yukari." Mundus said.

Everyone looked Mundus who had his eyes close.

"You won't make friends if you keep acting like you are now. You'll be alone."

"So what?" Yukari said.

They all looked at her.

"I don't need friends that are dumb. Besides I've always been alone."

"Yukari…" Tsukune started to say before a gold washing pan fell on his head.

"Can't believe you fell for that!" Yukari said laughing.

"Why you little…" Tsukune tried to grab her but she ran out.

Moka grab Tsukune stopping him from giving chase.

"You can't get so angry." Moka said.

"And Why can't I?" Tsukune asked.

"She's doing all this for attention that's all." Mundus said.

"What do you mean?"

"I heard rumors about her. Didn't believe them til now."

"What did you hear?" Moka said.

"She's a child prodigy. She looks down on others because of that. She pulls pranks on everyone. And everyone treats her like a brat then again if she pulls the pranks like she did on Tsukune it's no wonder they do."

"Yea I heard those to." Kurumu said.

"She is a witch. That's also why people treat her like they do." Kurumu stated putting her finger on her chin thinking.

"A witch?" Tsukune asked.

"A witch is a boarder being." Kurumu said.

"Boarder being?"

"Not quite human and not quite monster, In the middle of both of them. Humans would attack and burn them. Monsters can't tell the difference between them and normal humans so they end up hunting and killing them."

"I didn't know any of that." Tsukune said looking at the door where she ran.

"A boarder being…" Mundus said looking out the window.

"Guess I can also be a boarder being."

Mundus kept looking out the window while the others looked at him. Moka and Tsukune looked at him with sadness in their eyes and Kurumu looked at him confused.

"_Mundus…what are you?"_ she thought.

* * *

Yukari kept running and flashes of the way her classmates treated her appeared in her mind. She wasn't watching were she was running and ran right into someone.

"Hey! Watch were your walking you idiot." She said rubbing her head.

"You're the one that needs to watch were your walking." A voice sneered.

She looked up and saw the class rep and the other two guys.

"This time no one is here to save you and no one will come." The class rep said.

"How about we take her into the forest no one will be able to see or hear her." The chubby one said.

"That's a good idea."

The class rep grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into the forest.

* * *

Back in the infirmary room Mundus, Kurumu, Tsukune and Moka talked about what to do.

Mundus looked out the window and towards the forest.

"Yukari's in trouble." He said.

"What do you mean?" Moka asked

"The three guys from earlier got her."

"How do you know?" Kurumu asked.

"I felt her power when she was running and then it was over taken by three others that matched the three from earlier."

"Where are they at right now?" Tsukune asked

"In the forest heading towards a swamp."

"We need to get there." Moka said before heading out the door followed by Tsukune and Kurumu.

Mundus stood there watching them leave before he put two fingers on his forehead and disappearing. Kurumu ran back into the room to get Mundus.

"Hey Mundus are you coming or not?" Kurumu asked.

She looked around and noticed he was gone.

"Where did he go? And how did he leave without us knowing? Just what is he?"

* * *

In the forest the class rep threw Yukari against a tree.

"Now it's time we finish what we started earlier." The class rep said transforming into his monster form followed by the other two.

They grew scales and claws, their eyes became silted, and tails appeared. They became lizard men. Yukari pulled out her wand but in a blink of an eye the class rep bit the wand breaking it. He spit out the piece he had in his mouth.

"**That tasted disgusting." **He said.

"**How about we eat her?" **the chubby one asked.

"**Yea the fog is so thick no one would be able to see.**" The skinny one said.

"**I need to get the taste of that wand out of my mouth anyway."** The class rep said.

"**It's chow time boys!"** the rep said.

The charged at Yukari but stopped when someone appeared out of thin air between them.

"**What the hell? Where did you come from?" **the rep asked shock.

Mundus stood between them glaring at the lizard men. They backed up a couple of feet.

"**Who are you?" **

Mundus smirked but the anger in his eyes didn't disappear.

"No one special just a normal everyday guy." Mundus said.

"**Yea right. I don't believe that." **

Mundus looked at Yukari.

"I know what its like…to be alone." Mundus said to her.

"What?" Yukari asked.

"We all do. Me, Moka, Tsukune, and Kurumu we knew what it's like to be alone."

"He's right." A voice said.

They all turned to look and saw Moka walk up to Mundus and Yukari.

"Moka…" Yukari said.

"Be truthful. You say you love me but you just want some to talk with, to be friends with." Moka said getting on her knees where she's eye level with Yukari.

"We're willing to reach out and be your friends but you gotta stop the pranks alright?" Mundus asked her.

Yukari looked up at him and saw the anger gone and replaced with kindness in his eyes.

"Moka Yukari watch out!" a voice called out.

Mundus looked and saw the three lizard men charging he took a fighting stance and Tsukune ran by knocking Moka and Yukari out of the way getting a deep slash in his back.

"Tsukune!" Moka yelled.

"Why did you do that?" Yukari asked.

"Friends look after each other that's why." Tsukune said.

Kurumu ran up trying to catch her breath she looked at Mundus.

"How did you get here first?" She asked looking at him.

"That's a secret. Go check on Tsukune and the others." He replied.

Kurumu headed towards Tsukune, Moka and Yukari. Mundus glared at the lizard men. His eyes showed anger.

"You three are pitiful, pathetic, and weak." Mundus said in a cold tone.

"**What was that?"** the class rep growled.

"Only way you three can have real power is by teaming up against someone."

"**What are you going to do you can't beat all three of us!" **

"You sure about that?"

"**Enough of this!"**

The lizard men charged at Mundus standing there. Mundus smirked at them.

"Big mistake." Mundus said.

He knocked all three back with a roundhouse kick.

"**What are you?"** the class rep asked

"Just a boarder being." Mundus said.

He took a stance and cupped his hands and putting them to his side.

"Kame…" He said.

A dark blue light appeared in his cupped hands.

"Hame…"

The light grew bigger and brighter. Tsukune saw what Mundus was doing and his eyes widen.

"Moka, Kurumu, Yukari get behind something!" He said.

"What? Why?" Kurumu asked.

Tsukune grabbed them and dove behind a tree. They all watched from behind it. They saw the ground under Mundus start to crack. He suddenly transformed into his super saiyan form.

"**HA!" **He shouted.

He pushed the light from his side to in front of him and the dark blue light turned into a beam. It shot towards the lizard men destroying everything in its path. Tsukune and the others had to cover their eyes. They heard the screams of the lizard men than nothing. When they looked, they couldn't believe their eyes. Everything was destroyed in a path. To the side of the destroyed path laid the lizard men.

"Are they dead?" Moka asked worried.

"**No just out cold I changed the path of Kamehameha at the last second. Best to say they won't be bulling anyone else." **Mundus said.

Mundus returned to normal while everyone looked at him.

"So that was the Kamehameha…" Tsukune said as he looked at the destruction.

"Really hate to see what Goku's Gohan's and Goten's can do." Tsukune said sweat dropping.

"Others can do that?" Moka asked shocked.

"Yea it's a technique my dad taught me and my brothers. I admit though I picked up some techniques and fighting moves that was never technically taught to me." Mundus said rubbing the back of his head.

"Mundus just what are you exactly?" Kurumu asked.

Mundus shook his head.

"Sorry not right now Kurumu one day though I promise." He said.

He walked back to his dorm room leaving Kurumu mad.

"Why won't you tell me?!" She yelled.

"It's not your fault." Tsukune said walking up next to Kurumu.

She looks at him confused.

"It just shows he really likes you." Tsukune said.

"If he does then why doesn't he tell me?"

"I agree with Kurumu." Moka said walking up with Yukari beside her.

Tsukune looked at them and sighed.

"About a year ago Mundus fell for a girl he told her the truth about his family who and what he was."

"What happened?" Yukari asked.

"She got scared and ran off. Since then he only told his friends." Tsukune said.

He saw the pain in Kurumu's eyes.

"He is waiting to tell you. To see if you stay by his side no matter what or you'll leave just like the first girl did. Or you can try to find Gohan or Goten and talk to them."

"His brothers right?" Moka asked.

"Yea Gohan is older than him by ten years…I think…Goten is older by two."

"When can we meet his family? I'm curious to know about them." Moka said.

"Yea I am too." Kurumu said.

They walked back to the main building making small talk.

"_If that's how he feels then I'll wait. I'll show him I'm not like that other girl."_ Kurumu said with a faint blush on her cheeks.

* * *

The next day Moka and Kurumu was walking down the hallway carrying boxes to their classroom followed by Mundus who was carrying the rest of the boxes.

"I heard Yukari got in front of her entire class and apologized to them for the nasty tricks she pulled on them. They even felt bad for the way they treated her." Kurumu said.

"Glad to see she did that." Moka said.

"Shows you that she's growing and maturing." Mundus said.

They entered the room where they saw Yukari hugging Tsukune.

"Oh Tsukune! I just love you to death!" she said.

"Come on Yukari that's enough." Tsukune pleaded.

"What's going on here?" Kurumu asked.

"I don't know anymore." Mundus said watching the scene.

"Oh hey guys! Our classes are next door so I figured I come by and say hi! Besides that I was already in love with Moka and now I fallen in love with Tsukune!" Yukari declared.

Moka ran over and tried to pull Yukari off before she accidently cut Tsukune making him bleed. Which lead her to biting his neck and drinking his blood.

Mundus gave the same goofy grin Tsukune saw Goku have at times.

"What's going through that head of yours Mundus?" Tsukune asked.

"The looks and comments of my family when they hear about this." Mundus said.

* * *

In the human world in the country sat a small house with another one close by. Each one was dome shape with two stories one had smoke coming out of a chimney while the other was dark. In front of the houses was a man wearing a orange fighting gi, black boots and dark blue arm bands. His black hair was long and spiked in the front his black eyes shined with life and excitement. He was playing with a four-year-old girl wearing a smaller version of his clothes. She had black hair her blue eyes shined with energy and like the man's excitement.

"You're getting stronger Pan." The man said to the girl.

"Thanks grandpa." She said running up to him and jumping so she could hug him. He hugged her back as he did so he looked at the sky.

"_That's the second time, something must be wrong."_ He thought.

"Hey Pan lets go see what your mom and grandma is cooking huh?" He asked.

"Okay!" she replied.

She jumped down out of his arms and ran into the house with smoke coming out of the chimney. He followed chuckling. When they got into the house they saw two women in the kitchen cooking one had short black hair the other one had long black hair in a ponytail both was wearing aprons.

"Mommy!" the girl said running to the long hair woman.

She turned and looked at the girl picking her up.

"Hey Pan have fun playing with your grandpa?" she asked.

"Yea!"

"Hey Videl where's Gohan?" the man asked.

"He's in the study Goku. Something's been bothering him lately but he won't say what." Videl said.

"_Probably the same thing that has been bugging me."_ Goku thought.

"Alright thanks."

"If you're going to talk to Gohan can you tell him lunch be done soon?" the second woman said.

"Sure thing Chichi." Goku said walking out of the house and into the second one. He walked into a small study room and saw a man in a suit wearing glasses with short black hair a bang on his forehead he was standing at the window looking out of it.

"Felt it too huh Gohan?" Goku said walking up to him.

Gohan turned his and looked at Goku.

"Yea that was the second time Mundus went super saiyan. I wonder why…" Gohan said looking back out the window.

"Gohan can you…"

" Go find out why?" Gohan said looking at Goku.

"Yea. we can tell Chichi and Videl you're on a business trip and ask Bulma to tell them the same thing if they call her."

"Sounds like a plan don't need to worry them over nothing. But you know if they find out we lied it be our necks right dad?" Gohan asked shivering at the thought of his mom and wife angry.

"Well technically it won't be a lie. It's family business. But that's a detail we don't need to let them know. Ok?" Goku said giving a goofy grin.

"I'll leave tomorrow." Gohan said.

"Thanks son."

"No problem."

"Oh yea lunch is almost done."

"I'll be there when I get done calling Bulma." Gohan said walking to the phone.

Goku nodded and walked outside.

"_Be safe Mundus."_ Goku thought as he walked back into the house where Pan tackled him.

* * *

There it is folks the third chapter now i know I shouldn't be thinking about the summer arc yet but I had a thought. I was thinking of having a martial art tournament in one of the chapters. Any character or characters you want to see in it doesn't matter DBZ or Rosario+Vampire let me know. And like always please review comment and leave ideas for me if you want me to use. Again thank you for the support and hope you all keep enjoying the story. Happy 4th of July everyone!


	5. Chapter 4

Hey Everybody here is the 4th chapter of Mundus youngest son of Goku.

I got comments about the dragon balls appearing in the story. So I'll answer it.

Yes they will be in the story in the summer chapters to be exact. While I'm on that note I got to thank uub for the great idea for arc that is going to appear.

As always I don't own Rosario+Vampire or DBZ

_Thoughts_

Normal speech

**Monster and transformation speech**.

Hope you all enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Two weeks passed in relative quiet at Yokai one day Tsukune was pacing in his room thinking about what happened to him since he got here; Him being caught in fight after fight. He stopped and looked out the window to the forest. He watched a gold light glow brightly then faded away then it would return and fade it kept doing this repeatedly.

"Guess Mundus still hasn't reached the next level." Tsukune said aloud.

He suddenly got an idea and headed to the forest where Mundus was training.

Mundus was standing in a clearing he was sitting in the middle of a small crater sweating and breathing heavy. He took off his school shirt and jacket and had them hung over a branch.

"What am I missing? I'm close to it but I just can't reach it…" Mundus said.

He started to think and he remembered when he was little and training with Gohan.

* * *

*Flash back*

Gohan was sparring with a nine-year-old Mundus in a small forest clearing. Mundus was in his super saiyan form trying to land on hit on Gohan, who was also in his super saiyan form; Gohan was blocking and dodging Mundus's attacks. He block Mundus's attacks however, the attacks kept pushing Gohan back.

"Wow Mundus no wonder Yamcha wouldn't spar against you." Gohan said laughing slightly.

"Yea, even Vegeta couldn't believe it when I knocked him out." Mundus said.

Gohan started to laugh when he remember the saiyan prince's face when he was knocked out by a nine year old. The attacks stopped, Gohan looked, and his eyes widen when he saw Mundus charging up a Kamehameha.

"Kamehameha!" Mundus said firing it at Gohan.

Gohan quickly shot one back making a huge crater where the two met. They kept pushing back and forth before Mundus's attack started to push towards Gohan.

"Great work Mundus." Gohan said.

Gohan went super saiyan 2 and easily pushed Mundus's attack back at him. Mundus was frozen in fear.

"_Crap."_ Gohan thought.

He started to rush towards Mundus but before he could, His attack was redirected into the sky. He saw their dad standing in front of Mundus. He sighed in relief and returned to normal running to Mundus. Goku turned and kneeled down and faced Mundus and Gohan ran and did the same next to Goku.

"You alright Mundus?" Goku asked.

"Yea I am dad." Mundus said not looking at either him or Gohan as powered down to normal.

"If you say so; I need go get some fish. You two want to come?" Goku asked.

"No thanks dad." Mundus said.

"I think I'll stay around here." Gohan said looking at Mundus.

Goku knew what Gohan was thinking and nodded and flew off.

Gohan looked at Mundus.

"What's the matter bro?" Gohan asked.

"It's not fair…" Mundus said.

"What's not fair?"

"You, dad and Goten can go super saiyan 2 but I can't."

Gohan chuckled and rubbed his hand through Mundus's hair.

"If you want I can tell you how to go to the next level of super saiyan."

Mundus's eyes lit up and he looked at Gohan.

"What is it?" He asked.

"You know how you need anger or grief to go into super saiyan right?"

"Yea; I need more anger?"

"Not exactly anger. You need it but also to have a clear head. When you have complete control of your anger, you're not being blinded by it."

Mundus looked at Gohan with a confused looked.

"You don't understand do you?"

"Not one bit."

Gohan laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Don't worry you will one day."

Videl walked into the area where Gohan and Mundus was she looked at both of them and sighed.

"You two were training again. You're are going to be the death of Chichi Mundus."

"I'm not sure about that Videl." Mundus said.

"What do you mean?"

"Mom put up with dad, Gohan and Goten and she still alive and kicking so I don't think I'll be the death of her."

Videl looked at Gohan who was holding in a laugh.

"He's got a point Videl." Gohan said

"Anyway I came here to tell you two that lunch is ready and Tsukune is here." Videl said.

"Alright!" Mundus said.

He ran to the house while Gohan and Videl followed.

"What are you thinking Gohan?" Videl said recognizing the thoughtful look Gohan had.

"Mundus has more potential than we all thought. Even Piccolo was off. I think if Mundus tried he could do what Goten and I couldn't." Gohan said.

"What's that?"

"He can become a super saiyan 3 and possible 4."

Videl looked at Gohan a little surprised at his statement.

"But it's up to him. The only limits you have are the ones you put on yourself."

"Yea that's true." Videl said as they entered the house.

*End of flash back*

* * *

Mundus felt a presence next to him and he looked to his side and saw Kurumu standing next to him with a bag. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Good morning Kurumu." He said.

"Morning Mundus." She said.

She took a closer look at Mundus and started to blush. He looked at her and then himself and he chuckled a little.

"Sorry about that. Forgot I took off my shirt and jacket I'll put them back on." He said.

He started to walk over and grab them.

"NO!" Kurumu yelled.

He looked at her confused and she blushed brightly.

"Oh…I-I mean…" she started to say.

"Don't worry Kurumu." Mundus said laughing slightly.

She held up the bag she was holding while still blushing.

"I saw you leave the boy's dorm early this morning and I thought you didn't have time to eat so I made you some breakfast." She said.

He took the bag, looked in it, and saw enough food for up to four people.

"I know you can eat a lot so I fixed what I thought you could eat."

"Well there is one problem." He said.

"What is it?" Kurumu asked.

"I don't want to eat by myself. Want to join me?" He said looking at her smiling.

She blushed deeply and nodded her head. He sat on the ground getting the food out and ready with Kurumu sitting next to him.

* * *

Moka walked out of the girls dorm yawning. She looked around hoping to see Tsukune but sadly, she didn't. Yukari ran up to her waving.

"Good morning Moka." Yukari said.

"Good morning Yukari. Have you seen Tsukune or Mundus this morning?" Moka asked.

"No I haven't seen either of them."

"Hope it's nothing to worry about."

They start walking to the main building when they felt someone behind them.

"Excuse me." A male voice said.

Both turned around and saw a man wearing a suit and tie with glasses. He had short black hair with a bang over his forehead and black eyes.

"Good morning." Moka said

"Good morning sorry if I surprised you two." The man said.

"It's fine. How can we help you?

"Well I was wondering if you saw a student named Mundus around here."

"Wish we knew where he was right now ourselves." Yukari said.

"I see. Well how about Tsukune?"

"No not since yesterday." Moka said.

"Ah well thanks anyway." He said walking to the main building.

"He looked familiar didn't he Yukari?" Moka asked looking at her.

"Yea he looked vaguely familiar." Yukari said thinking.

* * *

Moka sat in the class looking out the window when Tsukune walked in she turned to him as he sat down.

"Where were you this morning?" Moka asked him.

"I went walking around trying to clear my head." Tsukune said.

A few minutes later Mundus walked in followed by Kurumu. They sat down not saying a word. Mundus got ready for class to start while Moka was looking at him her eyes widen a little.

"_That man looked vaguely like Mundus."_ She thought.

Ms. Neknome walked in and stood before the class.

"Class we have a special guest today." She said.

"Who is it?" a student asked.

"Hope it's a cute girl." A male student said.

"You're always hoping that."

"As always you're going to be disappointed."

Ms. Neknome waited for everyone to get quiet before going on.

"He lives in the human world and works at the famous Capsule Corp." she said.

This got everyone's attention especially Mundus's and Tsukune. Moka and Kurumu notice they were tensed and sitting upright in their seats listening. Kurumu looked over at Moka.

"Why are they like that?" She mouthed to Moka.

Moka just shrugged and turned back to Ms. Neknome.

"Please come in now." She said looking at the door.

The door opened and everyone looked; Moka gasped when she saw the same man from that morning.

"Who's he?" a student asked.

"I don't know but he's cute."

Moka and Kurumu look over Mundus and Tsukune. Both of their eyes were wide.

Kurumu looked between Mundus and the man in the suit.

"_Strange he looks kinda like Mundus."_ She thought.

"Everyone this is Gohan Son." Ms. Neknome said.

Gohan bowed and smiled at them.

"Glad to meet everyone here. I know some of you may be freaking out on the inside but don't worry just go on like I'm not here." He said

He walked to the back of the class and sat in a chair. Moka turned to look at him and studied him.

"_Gohan that name sounds familiar…"_ she thought.

Her eyes lit up when she remembered why it sounded familiar.

"Excuse me." She whispered to him.

He looked at her.

"By chance do you have a brother named Mundus?" she asked him.

He grinned and nodded looking over at Mundus who was surprisingly stiff and Tsukune who was watching Mundus.

"Yea I do. We can talk later alright?" He asked.

She nodded and went back to listening to the teacher.

"Alright class; as you all know the school teaches monsters to live in the human world along with humans. clubs are an important part to the school because they teach you how to get along with others so today is the day where students go and find clubs to join. Students should go and visit all the club booths and find one that interests you. You'll have the rest of the day to visit the booths. Now class is dismissed." Ms. Neknome said.

As the Students got up Gohan walked up to the desk and spoke to Ms. Neknome. Mundus stood up and Moka, Tsukune and Kurumu walked up to him. A few minutes later Yukari came in and joined the group of friends.

"Mundus I got a question." Kurumu said.

"What is it?" He asked looking at her.

"Who is that man and why does he look kinda like you?" Kurumu asked as she pointed at Gohan.

Yukari looked at Gohan and gasped.

"I remember you from this morning!" she said as she pointed at Gohan.

Mundus face palmed himself while Tsukune chuckled.

Gohan started to walk towards them chuckling.

"I remember you too." He said as he stood between Mundus and Tsukune.

Mundus sighed.

"This is Yukari, Moka, and Kurumu." He said as he pointed at each of his friends.

"Everyone this is my older brother Gohan."

"Nice to meet you all." Gohan said as he smiled at them.

* * *

Tsukune, Moka, Mundus, Kurumu and Yukari were walking around showing Gohan around and looking at the club booths.

"Did mom send you to check up on me?" Mundus asked Gohan when they were at the cooking club booth.

"Nope she didn't dad did." Gohan said.

"Dad sent you?"

"Yea he felt you go super saiyan twice and got worry."

Mundus looked to the sky with sadness.

"Didn't mean to worry him, I was just protecting my friends…"

Tsukune, Moka, Yukari, and Kurumu walked up to them from getting some drinks.

"We lost you once before Mundus…I don't think mom and dad could handle it if you died again." Gohan said sadly.

"_Mundus died? But if he did then how is he here today?" _Moka thought.

She turned to look at Tsukune but she saw him flinch and look down in sadness.

"_I'll ask later right now I don't think it's a good idea to bring it up."_ Moka thought.

She felt the air grow heavy around Tsukune, Mundus and Gohan so did Yukari and Kurumu.

"Hey lets go find a club we can all join." Yukari said trying to cheer them up.

"Sounds like a plan, let's go!" Kurumu said as she grabbed Mundus's hand and dragged him away with Yukari following.

"You coming Gohan?" Tsukune asked looking at him.

"No I need to go make a call. I'll catch up with you later." Gohan said.

"Alright." Tsukune said as he walked away to catch up with the others.

Moka started to say something but Gohan stopped her by holding up his hand.

"I know what you're going to ask Moka and I'll answer but right now I need to call home." Gohan said to her.

"You and Mr. Son don't have to worry about Mundus he's a strong person." Moka said.

Gohan chuckled a little and looked at her.

"We know that he is…but it's because of that strength we worry about him." Gohan said.

Moka looked confused as she watched him walk away.

* * *

A few minutes later Moka caught up with the others who were looking at a crowd of students.

"What took you Moka?" Kurumu asked looking at her.

"Sorry I was talking to Gohan." Moka said.

She looked at the crowd of people and at Mundus who was looking at something.

"What is it Mundus?"

"It's a swimming club and from the looks of it most of them are girls in bikinis." Mundus said looking at the others.

"That would explain all the blood…" Tsukune said.

"Um…Tsukune?" Moka asked looking nervously.

"What is it Moka?"

"Do you really want to join the swimming club?"

"Well it's the only one that looks like a normal club."

Mundus noticed how Moka was nervous and he started to wonder why.

"Don't have to join if you don't want to." Mundus said.

Moka looked at him grateful.

"Yea we want a club that we can all join." Tsukune said.

They started to leave the crowd when a woman with aqua hair color a bikini and a wrap around her waist walked in front of them.

"You're not already leaving are you?" she asked.

"Who are you?" Mundus asked.

"My name is Tameo Ichinose. And I'm the president of the swimming club."

"We're still looking at the booths." Mundus said trying to find a way around her.

Suddenly he felt himself get grab and pulled into the crowd of students by members of the swimming club along with Tsukune.

"Ah! Tsukune! Mundus!" Moka cried out.

"Hey! Hands off Mundus!" Kurumu yelled while following with Moka and Yukari right behind her.

* * *

At the swimming pool everyone was in the pool except Moka, Tsukune and Mundus. They sat at a table watching everyone in the pool having a good time. Moka was in the school uniform while Tsukune was in the school's swimming trunks and Mundus was in a pair of grey trunks with a yin-yang design on the left leg.

"I got to admit they got talent at stripping a guy but did they really have to do it right in the middle of the hallway?" Mundus asked.

"The female students didn't mind it one bit." Tsukune said.

"Yea I notice."

Gohan walked up and sat in a empty seat at their table.

"Stop your complaining Mundus. If it was Kurumu that did that to you instead of the swimming club you wouldn't say a word." Gohan said smirking at Mundus.

Mundus opened his mouth to say something but he closed it again without making a sound.

"_Damn he got me there."_ Mundus thought.

"Hey Mundus!" he heard a voice call to him.

He looked over and saw Kurumu in a yellow two-piece bikini. She jogged over to them while all the male students watched her drooling.

"Don't you want to swim with me Mundus?" she asked.

Mundus got up and stated to walk towards her when he tripped and fell face first into her breasts and both of them fall into the pool. Gohan chuckled while Moka and Tsukune looked at them.

"Mundus is going to kill you for tripping him Gohan." Tsukune said.

"He can try but he'll fail like the other times." Gohan said as he watched Mundus break water and Kurumu following him.

Tameo walked up to Tsukune, dragged him into the water and started to swim with him. Gohan saw the look on Moka's face and felt the jealously. Before he could say anything Tameo splashed water on Moka, she got a look of shock and fear on her face.

"_No! I can't get wet!"_ she thought before running off.

"Moka!" Mundus called out.

"Wait!" Tsukune said.

Gohan stood up and looked after her.

"Don't worry you two I'll go find and talk to her." Gohan said following Moka.

* * *

Moka sat on a bench in the school courtyard crying.

"**You fool!"** the other Moka said to her from the rosaria.

"**What were you thinking getting that close to a pool?!"**

"I just wanted to be with Tsukune." She said quietly.

Moka felt someone beside her and felt someone sit next to her. When she looked she saw Gohan looking at her.

"Can't swim huh?" He asked her.

"How could you tell?" she asked.

"When you were looking at the water you had the same look Mundus had two years ago."

"Mundus couldn't swim?" Moka asked shocked.

"Yea he would just sink to the bottom. One day Vegeta got the idea to teach him to swim."

"How did he do that?"

"Threw Mundus into a deep pool yelling "Sink or swim". That was the first time I saw him with a look of pure fear from two women. When mom and his wife, Bulma, got ahold of Vegeta…it wasn't pretty."

"But it worked didn't it?"

"Kind of; if you want Moka Tsukune, Mundus or I could teach you to swim."

"It's not that I don't want to learn how it's just I can't get near water."

"Why's that?"

"Water is a vampire's major weakness. It drains a vampire's strength and power and it can even kill them. Only way we can handle water is by treating it with herbs."

"It makes sense. Water is a purifier and a vampire is sometimes called unholy…no offense Moka."

"it's fine Gohan I've been called worse."

"Also when i said Mundus died when he was ten some of my dad's old enemies were free from hell. One in particular named Cooler went on a rampage when Mundus was visiting the briefs. and he got caught by Cooler. He put up a good fight but...he ended up impaled on Cooler's tail. First time i saw dad cry but we all did. Watching someone you care for someone you love die...it hurts beyond words."

Moka was close to tears when she heard the story.

"How did he come back to life?" Moka asked.

"Where we live there are seven balls called the dragon balls. If someone collects all seven they can summon the ultimate dragon and have a single wish granted."

"That's how he came back to life?"

"Yea we used the wish to bring everyone that died, when they got free, back."

"What happen to the dragon balls?"

"After the wish is made the dragon balls are scattered all over the world."

"That's kind of hard to believe even for a monster." Moka said thinking.

Gohan started to saw something when he looked at where the pool was.

"What is it?" Moka asked.

"Mundus and Tsukune are in trouble." He said.

Moka jumped up and ran towards the pool with Gohan right behind her.

* * *

Mundus was looking at where Moka ran worried.

"I think I'll go check up on her." Mundus said getting out of the pool.

"I'll go to." Kurumu said.

Mundus helped Kurumu out of the pool and got her a towel.

"Sorry Tameo I don't think we be joining the swimming club." Tsukune said. He started to swim to the ladder when Tameo grabbed him from behind and stopping him.

"You're leaving? After we just got rid of that Moka too; I can't let you. You see…I've had my eyes on you since the first day. You have a delicious scent just like a human." Tameo said.

"Someone help!" a student yelled.

Mundus, Kurumu and Tsukune turned to look just in time to see the student get turned into a old man.

"Tsukune get out of there!" Mundus yelled.

He looked in the water and saw the swimming club turn into their monster forms.

"You got to be kidding me. Mermaids? They aren't how I grew up thinking they would be like." Mundus said.

"**Don't think badly of us. Its in a mermaid nature to feed of the life force of a person. Don't worry we won't drain all of your life force."** Tameo said.

"Tsukune!" Moka yelled.

She ran up to the side of the pool and Gohan was soon beside her.

"Mermaids…not good." Gohan said looking around.

"What was your first clue?" Mundus said looking at Gohan.

"**What are you going to do Moka Akashiya? You're a vampire you can't swim!" **Tameo said mockingly

"What?" Tsukune asked looking at Moka.

"Water is a major weakness to vampires." Gohan said.

"_I didn't know…I'm a idiot."_ Tsukune said.

"Moka what are you doing?!" Kurumu yelled

Tsukune heard a splash and electricity shot through the water.

"Did she just jump in the water?" Gohan asked shocked.

"I thought I was a bit crazy." Mundus said.

He soon followed her into the water.

"Mundus!" Kurumu yelled.

"Kurumu keep your guard up!" Gohan said.

Kurumu looked at Gohan and saw him in a fighting stance.

"Right." Kurumu said transforming into her monster form and standing next to Gohan. Yukari ran up in a one-piece swimsuit with her wand out.

"What took you so long?" Kurumu asked.

"Quiet! You all left me in the crowd!" Yukari said.

"Here they come!" Gohan said.

Five mermaids shot towards them like torpedoes. They jumped out of the water bearing their sharp teeth. Gohan punched one in the side of the head and roundhouse kicked another one away. While Kurumu slashed another one and Yukari summoned gold wash pans knocking them in the head.

Suddenly the water started to swirl around violently and the electricity grew larger and brighter suddenly the water exploded and no one could believe what they saw. Mundus, who was surrounding by a gold aura, was hovering over the water with a weak sliver hair Moka in his arms. Lighting sparked from his body and his hair was gold with a bang over his forehead he glared at Tameo with hate. He gently placed Moka on the ground.

"**Thank you Moka, you helped me reached the second stage."** Mundus said to her.

"**What are you talking about?"** Moka asked.

She felt the power he had at his hand and couldn't help but be afraid but she didn't let it show.

"Super saiyan 2." Gohan said looking at Mundus.

"You made a very big mistake Tameo." Gohan said looking at her.

"**What's that?"** she asked nervously.

"You crossed a Saiyan. A Son at that."

Mundus stood next to Gohan looking at him.

"**How about we try 'that' attack now?" **Mundus asked.

"Think it would be overkill?" Gohan asked a little worried.

"**No I got full control."**

"Alright then." Gohan said.

He turned into his super saiyan 2 and stood back to back with Mundus.

"**We'll take out you fish in one move." He said.**

"**How is that?" Tameo asked nervously.**

"**Brothers Kamehameha." Mundus and Gohan said in unison.**

They cupped their hands together and to the side.

"**Kamehameha!" **

They fired at the same time the light was blinding everyone covered their eyes and when the light faded everyone looked and saw the water in the pool gone and the mermaids out cold at the bottom of the pool. Mundus returned to normal and fell to the ground.

"Mundus are you alright?" Kurumu said running to him.

"Yea I just can't feel my legs…" Mundus said chuckling a little.

Moka walked over to Tsukune and smacked him in the face. Tsukune looked at her surprised.

"**The outer Moka cried her eyes out because she felt useless and weak. Next time think before you do something.**" Moka said before snapping the seal back and collapsing on Tsukune.

* * *

Three days passed and no one saw Moka. Tsukune was walking around the school when Ms. Neknome walked up.

"Just the person I was looking for." She said.

"Hi sensei." He said.

"The only ones that haven't found a club are you, Moka, Kurumu and Mundus. Would you like to join the newspaper club?"

Tsukune started to say something but stopped when a voice called out.

"I'll join." Moka said walking up.

"Moka! Glad you're alright." Tsukune said.

"Yea I had to rest while I healed." She said chuckling a little.

"In other words she over slept big time." Mundus said walking up with Kurumu and Yukari following.

"I'll join in to." He said.

"Same here." Kurumu said.

"Me three." Yukari chimed in.

"That's great!" Ms. Neknome said.

Moka started to suck Tsukune blood when Mundus closed his eyes and put his hands together.

"Mundus what are you doing?" Kurumu asked.

"Saying a prayer for Gohan." He replied.

She looked at him confused but shrugged it off.

* * *

Back at the Son house Gohan was about to open the door when it slammed open and Goku ran out full speed.

"What's going on dad?" Gohan asked.

"Chichi knows where you been!" Goku said.

Gohan stiffen and slowly looked at the doorway and saw Chichi standing there with a frying pan.

"Mundus called didn't he?" Gohan asked.

She nodded angrily.

"Wait up dad!" he called out running after Goku while Chichi chased both of them with the frying pan.

* * *

Well there you have it. Hope you all enjoy the chapter. As always thank you for reading. And please comment they help big time. Also I was thinking if I should make Mundus and Kurumu a official couple. What are all your thoughts about this idea? If so when? Thank you all for reading and I hope you all keep enjoying the story. The max Mundus will reach is is super saiyan 3 and i plan on adding that in the fight with Kyuyo. (know i problem didn't spell that right.) Also about the couple thing how about after the Kyuyo fight or before the summer arc?


	6. Chapter 5

Hey everyone sorry for the wait on the next chapter. I've been busy also had a small case of writer's block. But now I'm back. Also thank you otakudude16 for pointing out a mistake I made in the last chapter. I forgot to put how Mundus went super saiyan 2 I'm sorry about that. I added how he did it as a flash back in the story. Hope you all enjoy the chapter.

I don't own Rosario+Vampire or DBZ

normal speech

_thoughts_

**monster sp****eech.**_  
_

* * *

Mundus sat on the edge of his bed yawning and stretching he looked at the clock that read 7:30 am.

"One of them should be up by now." He said to himself.

He stood up and got dressed in a black sleeveless shirt, dark blue cargo pants, and a denim jacket with the "Son" name on the back. He walked out and towards the main building. Looking around as he did.

"_Place is eerie, seven in the morning and still dark. Then again this is a school for monsters so it shouldn't be a surprise." _He thought.

He walked into the main building looking around.

"I'm the only one in here but it still making me nervous. Think it was near the school store." He said walking that way.

He heard a noise behind him and he turned around looking but saw nothing.

"Just jumpy that's all." He said aloud.

He kept walking until he found the phones and walked up to one; he dialed a number and waited for someone to notice it ringing on the other end.

* * *

At the Son house Chichi was cooking breakfast while Goku was trying to apologize to her.

"Come on Chichi, I said was sorry, I was worried about him." Goku said.

She pointed a frying pan at him and he jumped behind the couch.

"Like I wasn't worry!?" she asked him.

"I would have told you if I thought it was important or if he was in trouble."

The phone started to ring and both of them looked at the phone. Chichi looked at Goku.

"This isn't over with." She said to Goku before walking towards the phone.

He watched her and gulped as he sat on the couch.

"Hello?" she said with anger still in her voice.

She heard the person chuckle.

"I see your still angry with dad and Gohan." A voice said.

Her mood immediately lightens up and she smiled.

"Mundus glad to hear from you." She said.

Goku sighed in relief.

"_Thank you Mundus."_ He thought

* * *

"Hey mom sorry I haven't called lately. Things been crazy around here lately…"

"Is everything alright?" She asked worried.

"Yea it is mom. I just called to remind you that I'll be home for break and I may have some friends with me."

"Will that girl be with you? I think Gohan said her name was Kurumu."

Mundus stiffen and sighed chuckling.

"Yea that's her name. What did he say exactly?"

"Nothing much just that she is someone special to you, is that true?"

"More than he may know. Thinking about telling her everything."

"Will it end like last time?" Chichi asked with worry in her voice.

Mundus smiled.

"No I don't think it will." Mundus said.

He heard her talk to someone on the other end.

"Your dad wants to talk to you. Take care Mundus."

"Don't worry mom I will." Mundus said.

He heard the phone exchanged hands.

"Hey Mundus." A male voice said.

"Hey dad, Mom giving you a hard time as usual huh?" Mundus said smiling.

"How did you know?"

"Practically felt the killer intent from her all the way here."

"Yea, better not let her hear you. Anyway I heard you went super saiyan 2."

"I thought I did dad."

"What do you mean?"

"Since then I tried to go super saiyan 2 but I haven't been able to."

"Huh, do you remember how you reached it before?"

Mundus eyes widen when he remember when he first went super saiyan 2.

* * *

*flash back*

Mundus was swimming towards a sinking Moka the sparks that came from her body shot like daggers through his body but he didn't stop or slow down in pursuit of her. He caught her before she hit the bottom and he stood on the bottom of the pool holding her. His eyes widen when he felt her ki fading and it was fading fast. He went super saiyan and gave her some of his ki to keep her alive. Her eyes cracked open a little and looked at him. She gave a small sad smile before closing her eyes again.

"_No…no….NO!"_ Mundus thought he felt tears escaping his eyes.

He poured the rest of his ki into her but saw it wasn't working.

"_No…I won't give up…I will never let a friend die…even if it kills me."_

He started to push ki out even though he didn't have any. He looked up at the surface.

"_Need to break the water before it's too late." _

He let out a silent yell, he swallowed some water but he didn't let it faze him. Suddenly his ki spiked and sky rocketed. The water around them started to move violently. He closed his eyes, clenching his teeth in pain; he kept focused and kept the tears back. He kept pouring the ki into her trying to make her stay alive. He didn't know that his power snapped the rosaria off of Moka. He felt a gentle hand on his cheek. When he opened his eyes he saw inner Moka holding her rosaria and her other hand on his cheek. He smiled at her.

"_Glad it worked now to get out of here."_

He started swim back up trying to gather up Ki, when he got enough gathered they shot out of the water. he hovered over the water with a weak Moka in his arms.

*end of flash back*

* * *

"Yea I remember…a friend was dying in my arms." Mundus said sadly.

"Ah now I see…" Goku said.

"What is it?"

"Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, Trunks and I use our anger to go super saiyan 2. You don't need anger."

"Then what do I need?"

"You need grief."

"Grief?"

"Yes. The thought of losing your friend pushed you beyond your limit and into super saiyan 2."

"In other words I won't be able to go super saiyan 2 again unless I feel that kind of grief."

"That's it in a nut shell."

"Then I don't want to…I don't want to feel that kind of grief again."

"I know that feeling."

"I got to get going. Class is about to start and I got to get ready."

"Alright Mundus."

"Also dad; next time you're worried just send a letter alright? Be a lot safer that way."

Goku chuckled.

"I'll keep that in mind."

Mundus hung up and sighed before heading back to his dorm room.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later he was walking out of the guys dorm when he felt someone jump on his back. He turned his head and looked he smiled.

"Morning Yukari." He said.

"Good morning Mundus. I got a question." Yukari said.

"What is it?"

"Moka and Kurumu said you got a tail. Is that true?"

"Yea it is. I just keep it hidden."

"Why is that? It's part of your human form so it should be allowed."

"I guess I'm just self-conscious about it."

"What? You're self-conscious?" Yukari asked shocked.

"I'm the only one in my family with a tail and it's not normal to have a tail even in human form. I heard stories about Gohan having one when he was younger."

"What do you mean had?"

"He got it cut off."

"What? Why?"

"That's a different story Yukari. I'll tell you later right now we need to get to class."

"Oh yea are you ready to start the newspaper club today?"

"Yea I am."

Mundus sniffed the air.

"I smell food…"

"Mundus…don't, I know what's going through your head right now."

Mundus took off running towards the scent with Yukari holding on for life.

* * *

Kurumu walked towards the path that lead towards the main building carrying a bowl of chicken and dumplings.

"_First time I made this. Hope it tastes good." _Kurumu thought.

"AH! Mundus slow down!" a voice pleaded.

Kurumu looked behind her and saw Mundus running towards her with Yukari on his back holding on so tight her knuckles were white. He stopped in front of Kurumu and Yukari slid off his back. Mundus looked at Yukari giving a goofy grin.

"Sorry Yukari I forgot you were on my back." He said chuckling.

"Yea I could tell." Yukari said standing next to him.

"Good morning Kurumu." Mundus said

"Good morning Mundus." Kurumu said holding the bowl out to him.

"I made it this morning. It was my first time making chicken and dumplings so I don't know how it turned out." She said.

Mundus took the bowl and smelled the food.

"Smells great as always." Mundus said.

He took a bite of the food and his eyes widen.

"You out did yourself Kurumu. This is delicious!" He said before chowing down.

Kurumu smiled and hugged his arm.

"Glad it turned out well."

Little to his knowledge his tail unwrapped and was hanging to the side. Yukari saw it and her eyes widen. She couldn't help herself and she grabbed his tail.

* * *

Tsukune just walked out of the guys dorm and took a few steps before Moka came out of nowhere knocking him to the ground.

"Good morning Tsukune!" she said cheerful.

"Good morning Moka. Mind getting off me so I can stand up?" Tsukune asked.

She stood up and blushed slightly while Tsukune dusted himself off.

"Um…Tsukune?"

"What is it?"

"I'm a little thirsty…."

Tsukune sighed before showing her his neck. She smiled in gratitude but before she could sink her teeth into his neck, a surprised yelp got their attention.

"That was Mundus…" Tsukune said before running towards where it came from.

"Tsukune! Wait up!" Moka said running after him.

* * *

When Tsukune got there he sweat dropped at the scene and Moka stopped beside him.

"What's going on here?" Moka asked.

Yukari had a hold on Mundus tail and rubbing her cheek against it while he was trying to pull it out of her grip and Kurumu had a hold Yukari trying to pull her off.

"Hey let go of his tail you flat chested witch!" Kurumu yelled.

"Why? His tail is so soft and fuzzy!" Yukari said.

"Hey! Watch how hard you pull Kurumu she got an iron grip!"

"Sorry…"

"It could be worse Mundus." Tsukune said.

Mundus kept trying to free his tail as he looked at Tsukune.

"How could it be worse?"

"Remember when Pan was a baby and teething?"

"That hurt like hell…"

"What happened?" Moka asked.

"She bit his tail." Tsukune said chuckling a little.

"What made it worse I was asleep."

After he got his tail free he rewrapped it and hid it under his shirt. He looked Yukari.

"That's another reason I keep it hidden it tempts people to pull it." Mundus said.

Yukari blushed a little and giggled. They heard the bell go off telling them five minutes before class would start.

"We'll never make it in time now." Moka said.

"I wouldn't say that Moka." Mundus said.

"What do you mean?" Kurumu said.

"Everyone grab ahold of me."

Kurumu held his hand; Yukari held his pants leg while Moka and Tsukune held onto his arm. He put two fingers on his forehead.

"What are yo-"Kurumu started to ask.

Suddenly they appeared in the middle of an empty hallway in front of their classroom. They let go of him and looked at him.

"I'll never get use to that feeling." Tsukune said.

"What did you do?" Yukari asked.

"It's called instant transmission if I focus on someone's Ki I can teleport to or close to their location." Mundus said.

"Sounds handy." Moka commented.

"Yea it is. Whenever Tsukune came over to my place me or dad used Instant transmission to get him home."

The second bell went off and they hurried into their classroom before the teacher came in.

* * *

After class Tsukune, Moka, Mundus and Kurumu waited in the class a few minutes later Yukari walked in

Tsukune looked at Ms. Neknome.

"Is this all the members of the newspaper club?" Tsukune asked.

"If so I can see why it was on the brink of getting shut down." Mundus said.

"There is one more member." Ms. Neknome said.

A minute later the door open and a guy walked in wearing the school uniform brown hair with a red head band and a wolf necklace around his neck. He had two bouquets of roses in his hands.

"Sorry I'm late." He said.

He gave the roses to Moka and Kurumu. Moka looked at them and smiled.

"They're beautiful." She said.

Kurumu looked at them and sighed.

"_Why can't Mundus give me flowers some time?" _she thought.

"_Flowers….why didn't I think of that before." _Mundus thought mentally slapping himself.

"I Thought I would get the most beautiful flowers for two of the most beautiful girls on campus. My name is Ginei Morioka. You can just call me Gin." He said.

"I got a meeting to go to so I'll leave you all alone so you can get to know each other." Ms. Neknome said as she walked out the door.

"Right let's get down to business." Gin said as he stood behind the teacher's desk.

As he was explaining what the club was about Mundus retreated in his thoughts.

"_What kind of flowers would be good to give…"_ Mundus thought.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt something hit in the back of his head. He looked back and saw Moka holding a thick science book like a baseball bat they looked at him wide eyed.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"You got a hard head. We all gave you a whack with that book but none of us could snap you out of your thoughts except Moka here." Yukari said.

"Oh…Sorry I was thinking about something." Mundus said rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"We need to put up posters that advertise the paper." Gin said.

"Alright. Where do you want me to start?"

Gin gave him and Tsukune a hand full of posters and pointed to an opposite wall where they went and started to put up the posters. Moka and Kurumu were standing on stepladders hanging up some posters high on the wall while Yukari printed off more.

"What were you thinking about Mundus?" Tsukune asked quietly.

"Nothing much." He simply said.

"Can I guess at what?"

"Go ahead." Mundus said climbing on a chair to put a poster up.

"It had to do with Kurumu and flowers." Tsukune said.

Mundus fell off the chair with a thud and they all turned to look at him.

"I'm all right. Just slipped that's all." He said quickly standing up and dusting himself off and getting back to work.

"Got close?" Tsukune asked.

"You nailed it Tsukune." Mundus admitted.

A few minutes later a thought hit Mundus he turned to Tsukune.

"Honeysuckles." He said grinning.

"What?" Tsukune asked confused.

"Higher. Higher. Just a bit more." they heard Gin say.

They turned and saw Moka and Kurumu standing on chairs stretching up trying to put up posters; With Gin kneeling down looking at their panties. Tsukune felt the tempter drop beside him he looked and saw Mundus with anger in his eyes and a ball full of Ki in his hand.

"Mundus what are you thinking?" Tsukune whispered in a panic.

He knew what happens when Mundus was angry he saw to many destroyed areas and arcades not to know.

"Think about showing this dog what happens when he decides to be a pervert and look up my friends skirts…" Mundus growled.

"Calm down and let me handle this alright?" Tsukune asked.

Mundus canceled the Ki and Tsukune sighed in relief before walking over to the others.

"What do you think you're doing Gin?" Tsukune asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Gin said quickly standing up.

"You were peeking up their skirts!" Tsukune yelled.

"What!?" Moka and Kurumu said in unison.

"What are you two talking about?" Moka asked.

"It seems Tsukune looked up both of your skirts." Gin said.

"What?! You were the one that was kneeling down looking!" Tsukune said pointing at Gin.

Tsukune felt the anger coming from Moka and Kurumu. He turned to where Mundus was.

"Mundus help me out! What the…" They all turned to look and saw Mundus gone but a message on the board for Tsukune.

"Tsukune you're like my brother you know that…but this time…you're on your own. Don't worry I'll give you a good eulogy. Signed Mundus."

"Thanks for the back up!" Tsukune said.

"Tsukune…" a voice said low.

He turned around and he was met by two slaps on both cheeks one by Moka the other Kurumu.

"I don't like perverts." Moka said walking out the room followed by Kurumu and Yukari.

"Great! Club's over thanks Tsukune." Gin said walking out.

Leaving Tsukune by himself and a few minutes later he went back to his dorm room.

* * *

Yukari walked down the hallway when she saw Mundus at the phones. She decided to ask him about his tail some more. When she got closer she heard him talking to someone on the other end.

"Thanks for the help…yea…don't let Vegeta drive you crazy. Later." Mundus said before hanging up.

"Hey Mundus!" Yukari called out.

He turned around and looked grinning at her.

"Hey Yukari did Tsukune survive?" He asked.

"Yea surprisingly."

"Actually it's not."

"What do you mean?"

"Moka would never hurt Tsukune really bad. May knock him around but that's all."

"Yea I can agree with that."

"Anyway why did you run up to me?"

"I just wanted to know more about your tail and now who you were talking to on the phone."

Mundus chuckled.

"First off it was a family friend name Bulma and the reason is a secret. What do you want to know about my tail?"

"Why are you the only one that has one?"

"I'm the only one that can control the power it has with it."

"Your tail has power?" Yukari asked shocked.

Mundus nodded and knelt down with his back to her.

"Piggy back ride?" He asked.

She tried to resist but ended up jumping on his back. He chuckled and started to walk away.

"Every Saiyan had a tail. Vegeta once told me when the full moon shone down on the saiyans, they would transform into a creature called an Oozaru."

"Oozaru? What's that?"

"In short a giant great ape with insane power. Only way to get rid of an Oozaru is to cut off a Saiyan tail."

"Gohan got his tail cut off?"

"Yea I think he was about six. He lost control and went on a rampage luckily his mentor took him to a wasteland to train before he lost control. So no one was hurt."

"His mentor stop him by cutting off is tail?"

"Yea…after he blew up the moon."

"He blew up the moon?!" Yukari asked shocked.

"Yea."

"Mundus just how strong are you and the others?"

"I'm nothing compared to them. My guess of a monster rank is maybe A for me."

"You're selling yourself short. Your rank is S no question about it."

"The others are stronger than me much, much stronger."

"What would cause you all to gain that kind of power?"

Mundus looked at her with seriousness in his eyes.

"There are things out there that no monster would stand a chance against not even the three dark lords."

"How strong are we talking about?"

"Strong enough to destroy the planet with a snap of their fingers…"

Yukari looked down at him in shock.

"That's what they fight against, that's why they have that kind of power. To protect the world from things that want to destroy the planet. They lay their lives on the line to make sure it never happens."

"What are they called?"

Mundus looked at her and grinned a little.

"They themselves don't have a name but most people call them Z-fighters. Earth's first and last defense on the worst the universe can throw." Mundus said with a hint of pride in his voice.

* * *

That night Gin stood on the roof of the school looking at the blood red moon.

"The moon is so beautiful but it's nothing compared to your beauty Moka. You will be mine mark my words." He said.

Little did he know Mundus floated in the air listening in.

"_So that's his game…."_ Mundus thought.

He looked up at the moon his blood screamed at him to transform, his tail twitched wanting the same thing. However, he smiled as he resisted it.

The next day Mundus walked towards the main building when Gin stopped him.

* * *

"Hey Mundus I got some questions for you." Gin said.

"Sure what are they?"

"What is the story between Moka and Tsukune?"

"_This is a perfect time to mess with his mind."_ Mundus thought.

"I don't really know." Mundus said.

"Come on I know you know something. You hang out with them all the time so you're bound to know something."

"Well I may know one thing…"

"What is it?"

"Not sure why, but she kisses him on the neck a lot."

Gin eyes widen and the look on his face priceless.

"Kissing…on the neck?" He asked.

"Yea they aren't exactly private with that kind of stuff." Mundus said.

"THAT'S BAD! VERY VERY BAD!" Gin yelled.

Mundus walked away and let Gin rant and yell.

"_Now to keep an eye on him to see his next move."_ He thought as he melted into a crowd of students.

* * *

Later that day Tsukune and Mundus walked down the hall talking.

"Hey Mundus I think we need a good front page story for our first story. Any ideas?"

Mundus started to think.

"Well I overheard some girls talking about a peeping tom."

"Think its Yamcha or Master Roshi maybe Krillen also."

"Not Krillen that's for sure. 18 would kick his ass big time."

"That's true. Yamcha or Master Roshi?"

"No I haven't felt Yamcha's Ki and if Master Roshi were around he would be easy to spot."

"Well what do you think?"

"I think it's a monster from the info I gathered sounds like a werewolf."

"You already gathered information?"

"Yea I asked a few girls what they heard or at times what they saw."

"What did they say?"

"He peeps at night so they couldn't make out any details but they all saw a blur run past."

"I guess you eliminated some possibilities and narrow down your list of suspects' right?"

"Yep I did."

"How did you get so good at that kind of thing?"

"Whenever I was little and Videl babysat me she would watch the show criminal minds and I guess I just picked up on it."

"Anyway back to your list suspects."

"More I look at it and the more I think about it. It can't be anything else besides a werewolf."

"Or a saiyan…"

"Don't even think like that Tsukune. Mom would kill me if I did something like that."

"Yea I forgot about that."

"Let's talk to everyone else later during the club meeting and tell them what you figured out."

* * *

At lunch Mundus met up with Moka Kurumu and Yukari and told them what Tsukune and he figured out about the peeper.

"A werewolf…" Moka said as she started to think.

"That's Mundus for you!" Kurumu exclaimed before shoving his head between her breasts.

"_I can't breathe but at the same time I'm enjoying it."_ Mundus thought.

"Hey let him go you big breasted cow he's turning blue." Yukari said.

"At least I'm not flat as a pancake." Kurumu said mockingly.

Mundus heard a thud and Kurumu's grip loosen. He escaped her grip and looked to see her on the ground with a gold washtub on her head and Yukari holding her wand.

Mundus looked out a window and grinned.

"What is it?" Moka asked him.

"Seems the dog made his move already." Mundus said.

Moka looked at him confused as he walked away. Kurumu looked at Moka and Yukari before following Mundus.

* * *

"What are we doing back here Gin?" Tsukune asked.

"Mundus told me you and him were planning to find the peeper around campus." Gin said as he stopped next to some barrels and a window.

"Mundus got most of the info about him already just need to find out who he is."

"Mundus works fast that's for sure."

"You have no idea. Once his mind is set on something there is no changing it."

"Anyway I got info about the peeper he's going to be here." Gin said.

"So we could catch him red handed?"

"Exactly." Gin said grinning.

"He may already be in there go ahead and take a look." Gin said motioning at the window.

Tsukune climbed on the barrels and looked in the window. He saw it was the girls changing room. His eyes widen and he heard a click. He turned to look and saw Gin holding a camera.

"What's the big idea?!" Tsukune exclaimed.

"It's like this Tsukune. I love Moka and want to be with her. But you're in the way of that. So it's like this keep away from her or I'll post this picture all over the school." He said before disappearing.

"Hey it's a peeping tom!" a voice yelled inside the building.

"Damn it." Tsukune said before running off as a group of girls run out of the changing room after him.

* * *

A few minutes later Tsukune found himself locked up in the gym supplies shed tied up.

"Damn him." He said aloud.

"Psst…Tsukune." A voice from outside a window called out.

He looked and saw Kurumu.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"I saw what happened along with Mundus. We're here to get you out." She said.

"Alright but where's Mundus?"

"I don't know he used that instant transmission and disappeared."

A hand touched Tsukune shoulder that caused him to jump. He quickly turned around and saw Mundus grinning at him.

"Come on lets go stop Gin before he makes a move on Moka." Mundus said as he un tied Tsukune.

"Where are they at?"

Mundus focused for a second.

"I can't find Gin but Moka is in her room. Guess word has already got out."

Mundus used instant transmission to get Tsukune and himself outside and in front of Kurumu.

"Tsukune head to your room be a lot safer there at the moment. I'm going to do some digging." Mundus said.

"I'll help Mundus out." Kurumu said.

Tsukune nodded and ran to his room while Mundus and Kurumu walked back into the main building.

* * *

That night Moka stood on the roof of the school with her head resting on the railing with a sad look.

"_Is it true? Did Tsukune really peep?_" she thought

"Surprised to see you here Moka." A voice said.

She turned around and saw Gin walking up to her.

"I can't believe what Tsukune did." She said sadly.

"_Don't worry Moka I'm here to comfort you."_ He thought as he walked up and stood next to her.

* * *

Mundus, Kurumu and Yukari were in the drama club looking through the costumes they had. Kurumu handed him one, he walked into the dressing room, and a few minutes later, he came out in it. Kurumu walked out a second one.

"Hey Kurumu are these costumes really needed?" Mundus asked as he looked in the mirror at himself.

"Come on Mundus they fit perfectly for what we're about to do." She replied as she straightened hers up.

"Shouldn't Mundus be dressed like the smart one and not the side kick?" Yukari asked.

"I'm not a side kick more like an assistant." Mundus said

They heard Moka scream and Mundus looked at Kurumu and Yukari.

"Show time ladies." He said.

They grabbed a hold of him, he put two fingers on his forehead, and they vanished from the room.

* * *

Moka backed away from Gin.

"What's wrong? I'm just trying to comfort you." Gin said.

"No you weren't you felt me up." Moka said accusingly.

They heard the stair house door open and Tsukune ran up.

"What's going on?" Tsukune asked standing beside Moka.

"You're not tied up?" Gin asked Tsukune.

"Mundus and Kurumu set me free after they saw what you did."

"What?" Moka asked.

"Gin set me up and made me peek." Tsukune said.

"That's a lie. I was nowhere near the girls changing room." Gin said.

"I believe Tsukune." Moka said.

Tsukune gave a sigh of relief and Gin felt his plan falling apart.

"But he stood on a barrel to look in the window." Gin said.

"Thought you said you weren't around Gin." A voice said to the side.

Moka, Tsukune and Gin looked where the voice came from and saw Kurumu dressed like Sherlock Holmes, Mundus dressed as Watson and Yukari stood beside them in her normal clothes.

"What's with the costumes?" Tsukune asked.

"That's what I want to know." Mundus said.

"Also shouldn't Mundus be Sherlock Holmes since he's smarter?" Moka asked.

"Told you." Yukari said.

"Quiet you!" Kurumu said.

"Anyway how would you know Gin?" Mundus asked getting everyone back on topic.

"Know what?" Gin asked nervously.

"You said you weren't around when Tsukune peeped however you knew he stood on a barrel." Mundus said.

Gin looked at them nervously.

"The barrels were moved so someone messed with them." Gin said.

"First time there right?" Mundus asked.

"Of course it was." Gin said gaining his confidence back.

"Here is a question for you. If it was your first time there how did you know the barrels were there?" Kurumu asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Stop playing stupid Gin. We figured out you been there before." Yukari said.

"You placed the barrels there." Kurumu said.

"How do you figure that?" Gin asked.

"Some of the girls asked me to take away the barrels after word of the peeper got out." Mundus said.

"Ms. Neknome saw you replace the barrels there before bringing Tsukune there." Kurumu said.

"That only means one thing…" Yukari said.

Yukari, Mundus and Kurumu pointed at Gin.

"You're the peeping tom." They said in unison.

"So you figured it out." Gin said.

Mundus started to grab him but Gin vanished and reappeared on the stair house.

"My plan was solid Moka was about to be mine but you three had to get in the way. Fine if I can't make her mine out of trickery I'll use force." He said transforming.

"Well I was right about the werewolf part." Mundus said.

He used instant transmission to get out of the costume showing only thing he had on under the costume were a pair of pants he wore when fighting. His tail swayed to the side. Kurumu couldn't help but blush every time she saw him shirtless.

"Bring it I've wanted to beat some sense into you after you peeked up the girls' skirts." Mundus said cracking his Knuckles.

Gin disappeared and cut Mundus on the arm before reappearing a distance away.

"**You have no chance of blocking my attacks! Werewolves are invincible under the full moon!" **Gin said as he kept repeating his hit and run attacks on Mundus who just stood there taking the hits.

"Why isn't he attacking back?" Kurumu asked worried.

"He's treating Gin like he would if he were fighting another Saiyan." Tsukune said.

"What do you mean?" Yukari asked.

"Whenever he fought his dad or one of his brothers he watched their movement looking for an opening or a mistake in an attack."

"What happens when he finds that?" Kurumu asked.

"He strikes faster than they can see."

Gin tried to slash Mundus again but he caught the claw in midair shocking Gin.

"**How? It's a lucky block!" **Gin said before going back on the attack.

However, instead of taking the hits like before Mundus caught his claws or blocked them.

"Now he's getting ready to strike." Tsukune said watching.

Gin appeared in front of Mundus however instead of slashing Mundus as he planned it. He felt pain in his gut and he coughed up some blood. He looked down and saw Mundus drove his knee into his gut making Gin back up a few feet. Gin looked up just in time to see Mundus fist coming at him. It connected with his nose knocking him away. Gin stood up uneasily and an idea hit Mundus.

"Hey Tsukune let Inner Moka out I got a question for her." Mundus said.

Tsukune walked over to Moka and took off her rosaria. Releasing Inner Moka.

"**What is it Mundus?"** She asked.

"You want to get a hit in on him? After all he did try to make a move on you." Mundus said.

Moka looked at Gin and back at Mundus before walking over and standing back to back with Mundus.

"**We can both give him a hit at the same time."** She said.

Mundus grinned.

"**Come on let's see how bad you want me**" Moka taunted Gin.

"**A vampire! I'm defiantly going to make you my woman now!" **Gin said charging at them.

"**Foolish dog…KNOW YOUR PLACE!"** she said to him.

At the same time Mundus and Moka kicked him in the chest. The impact caused some of the roof tiles come loose and caused Gin fly off the building and into the trash.

"Right where he belongs." Mundus said as he looked to see where he landed.

"**Mundus."** Moka said.

He turned around and looked at her as she took her rosaria from Tsukune.

"**Next time you and I fight I don't want you to hold back."** She said.

Mundus nodded.

She put the rosaria back on and Tsukune took the sleeping Moka to her room.

* * *

Later that night Mundus sat on his bed thinking when he heard a knock on his door. He went and answer but saw no one just a long box. He picked up the box and looked in it he smiled as he saw what it contained.

"Bulma said she would get them here fast but I didn't expect it be this fast." He said.

He took out the content of the box and used instant transmission.

* * *

Kurumu sat at her desk looking out the window when she felt someone behind her. She turned around and jumped a little.

"Mundus don't do that!" she said.

"Sorry about that but I got something for you." He said.

"It couldn't wait until tomorrow?"

Mundus shook his head.

"I know this may be a bit soon but I just had to give them to you."

"What are you talking about?"

Mundus reached in his jacket and pulled out a bouquet of pink flowers and handing them to her.

"They're called Honeysuckles. I'm sorry they aren't roses…" Mundus said rubbing the back of his head.

"They're lovely." Kurumu said with a slight blush.

"I got them for you because of what they symbolize."

"What's that?"

Mundus smiled at her.

"Honeysuckles symbolize devoted affection."

The blush on Kurumu became brighter. Mundus chuckled a little and waved at her.

"Need to get some sleep we got our big first story tomorrow after all. Night Kurumu."

"Night Mundus." She said.

She stood there holding the flowers after he returned to his room. She put some water in a bowl and placed the flowers in the bowl. As she fell asleep she couldn't help but think about Mundus.

* * *

The next day the newspaper club handed out the papers.

"Extra read all about it! Peeping tom caught!" Tsukune yelled out.

On the front page of the paper was a picture of Gin with the caption "real peeping tom" under it. Mundus handed out the papers as Gin ran past with a mob of girls chasing him. He watched and laughed a little. He looked at his friends who were either handing out the papers or putting up signs and posters. He looked at Kurumu who handed papers out and she looked at him, blushed a little, and went back to work.

"_Soon I promise I'll tell you about myself Kurumu."_ He thought before going back to handing the papers out.

* * *

There you have it everyone chapter 5. Hope you all enjoyed it. Again sorry for the wait. hope you all don't mind me making the ss2 transformation a one time thing only for now. Also I had a couple of ideas. Idea one: I'm planning on making Mundus and Kurumu a official couple in the next chapter or two. _I_dea 2: Thinking about turning my future generation story into a sequel to this one. As always I like to hear your thoughts on these ideas. I'm not going to add the three fan club guys. Can't remember the right word for them… still I think you all know who I'm talking about. After the next chapter I plan on adding one or two of my own. As always please comment, Really helps me think and write. Thank you all for reading and I hope you all keep enjoying the story.


	7. Chapter 6

Hey everyone sorry about the wait for the new chapter. I had writers block for a bit every time I tried to think about the chapter different story ideas popped in my head. but now I'm back in action! Hope you all enjoy this chapter I tried my hand at more romance I hope you all like it. I know it may not be as good as my last chapter but I try my best. As always thanks for reading and commenting.

I don't own rosario+vampire or DBZ but it would be awesome if I did.

**Monster/transformation speech.**

_Thoughts._

Normal speech.

* * *

Three days passed and Mundus seemed like his mind was elsewhere. Kurumu and Moka talked to Tsukune about it one day after class.

"Tsukune what's up with Mundus lately?" Moka asked.

"Yea he's been acting weird lately, As if he's avoiding us." Kurumu said.

"Three things are on his mind and staying there." Tsukune said.

"What are they? Maybe we can help." Moka said.

"One thing is he got a letter from home."

"Anything wrong there?" Moka asked worried.

"Nothing wrong. A family friend wants to up his training when he heads back home."

"Why is that?" Kurumu asked.

"Remember what Yukari told you two about the Z-fighters?"

Both nodded as they remembered Yukari telling them about it.

"Mundus is one of the Z-fighters." Tsukune said.

Saying both of them was shock would be an understatement.

"He fights…" Kurumu said worried.

"What were his parents thinking?" Moka asked worried.

"They tried to talk him out of it but once his mind is made up there is no changing it. He wanted to fight so he joined the Z-fighters."

"Why would he put his life in danger?!" Kurumu practically yelled.

The thought of losing Mundus worried and scared her beyond words.

"Same reason all the Z-fighters do. To protect what you love the most."

"What is the second reason?" Moka asked.

"His birthday is in a week."

"Are you serious? He never said anything about it." Moka said.

"He really doesn't see the big deal in it so he doesn't really bother to tell anyone." Tsukune said.

"What's the third reason?" Kurumu asked.

Tsukune shook his head.

"Sorry I can't tell you."

"Why's that?"

Tsukune grinned.

"It has to do with you Kurumu."

Kurumu didn't know what to say. Then Tsukune had a thought.

"I need to go find Mundus. Talk to you two later."

Tsukune walked away and outside.

"_He may be training in the forest."_ Tsukune thought before heading that way.

* * *

Mundus stood in a clearing in the middle of the forest shadow boxing when he heard someone approaching he looked and saw Tsukune walking towards him.

"What's up Tsukune?" He asked not stopping.

"I've been thinking lately." Tsukune said stopping beside Mundus.

"I know you been thinking about Moka but I get the feeling that's not what this is about."

"I want to join the Z-fighters." Tsukune said.

Mundus stopped in mid punch and stood normally looking at Tsukune.

"Do you know what you would be getting into?" Mundus asked seriously.

"Yea I do. I know the risks also."

"Then why?"

"Ever since I was little I had to have someone to protect me. Even now, it's either you or Moka protecting me. I'm tired of that. I know one day you and Moka won't be around to help me. I want to protect myself, to protect Moka, to protect everyone I can. Besides that…I feel guilty." Tsukune spoke the last sentence low and sad.

"Tsukune it wasn't your fault…" Mundus said.

"It was! If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have died!"

"It didn't matter Tsukune. Cooler was out for blood so it didn't matter who it was."

"Still it haunts me Mundus." Tsukune said looking down.

Tsukune felt a hand connect with the back of his head.

"Ow!" He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't dwell on the darkness of your past. Look towards the light to the future. Still I see your point Tsukune."

"What do you say then?"

Mundus closed his eyes and sighed.

"I'll teach you the basics and later on we can ask Yamcha or Tien to train you."

"Alright."

"I will warn you right now. The training won't be easy."

"Bring it! I can handle it!" Tsukune said

Mundus grinned at Tsukune.

"Spoken like a true Z-fighter. Alright let's start." Mundus said.

He took a fighting stance while Tsukune took one and the training began.

* * *

That night Kurumu walked towards Mundus's room thinking When she reached the door it opened surprising her she saw Mundus standing there smiling at her.

"What do I owe the pleasure?" He asked.

"How did you know I was coming? You felt my Ki?" she asked

"Actually no…I saw you out the window." He said chuckling.

"Anyway what brings you over here at this time?" he asked.

"I was just worried about you…it seems like you were avoiding us." Kurumu said sadly.

"Sorry about that a lot on my mind. That's all." He said.

"It's fine. Well good night." Kurumu said.

She turned to leave and Mundus decided it was time.

"Hey Kurumu…" He said.

She turned to look at him.

"What is it?" she asked.

He stood the side of the door.

"Mind coming in? I need to talk to you." He said.

She nodded and walking into his room.

"Go ahead and sit down." He said.

She sat at the small table and he sat across from her looking at her.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" she asked.

"I was planning on tell you about me." He said smiling at her.

Her eyes widen a little.

"Sorry it took so long for me to Kurumu. It's just…"

"It's fine Mundus. Tsukune told me what happened between you and that other girl."

"Well to start i'm not a full Saiyan."

"What do you mean?"

"My dad is a Saiyan but my mom is a human. So that makes me a demi Saiyan."

"So you're half human…" Kurumu said looking at him.

"Yea that's the big secret I keep. When you think about it I'm like a border being. What am I? Human or monster? And who knows how the other students would react if they found out."

"But you could beat anyone that you fight."

"Yea I can…but I don't like to fight. I'll fight to protect someone but not for myself. Unlike other Saiyans I don't enjoy fighting I find no fun or pleasure in it."

"Still you fight to protect don't you?"

"Fighting for yourself and fighting to protect are two different things."

"I got a question."

"Go ahead anything you ask i'll answer."

"Gohan said you died how did that happen?"

"When I was ten Tsukune and I went to West city to visit a family friend because she was unveiling a new invention and we wanted to check it out." Mundus started to say.

Kurumu listened closely.

"That day all hell broke loose in West city. My dad's old enemies came back to life one enemy in particular, Cooler, was looking for blood my dad's blood to be exact but he was fighting a different enemy. Therefore, I stepped forward to fight him while I was trying to get him away from the others. It started out well I was winner but he saw there was no way to beat me so he attacked someone else so I would lower my guard."

"Who did he attack?" Kurumu asked fully engrossed in the story.

"He went after Tsukune." Mundus said sadly.

Kurumu eyes widen in shock.

"I took the attack that was meant for Tsukune. Cooler's tail went right through me and if I didn't grab the tail it would have hit Tsukune. I manage to hold on to his tail until Vegeta cut it off. Sadly it was too late for me."

Kurumu looked at him and for once, she didn't know what to say.

"When something like that happens it gives you a whole new look on life. You start appreciate the simple things in life."

She walked over, sat next to Mundus, and hugged him.

"Hey Kurumu I want to tell you something but I'm not sure how you would react."

She looked at him and could tell he was a little nervous about whatever he wanted to say.

"You can tell me anything Mundus." She said

He stood up and walked over to the window looking out of it. He took a deep breath and looked at her.

"I love you Kurumu…" He said.

Her eyes widen and a deep blush appeared on her face. She couldn't help but notice a small one on Mundus as he rub the back of his head.

"I was also wondering if you would be my girlfriend…" He said.

"Me…as your girlfriend?" Kurumu asked a bit shocked and in a daze.

Mundus stood there waiting for his heart to be broken like last time.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Kurumu yelled.

He looked at her surprised, a minute later she tackled him to the ground in a hug by her.

He kissed her and her eyes widen a little but she kissed back and after a minute they broke apart.

"You have no idea how long I wanted to do that." He said to her.

"I think I know how long." She said smiling at him.

"_Wait until Mom finds out."_ Kurumu thought.

Half an hour later she went back to her room and he sat on his bed looking out the window watching her walk back to the girls' dorm. He got ready for bed and he laid on his bed looking at the ceiling.

"Wonder how the others will react tomorrow when they find out." Mundus wondered aloud before falling asleep.

* * *

The next day Mundus walked out the guys dorm and Moka and Yukari ran up to him out of breath.

"Morning you two. Where's the fire?" He asked looking at them.

Yukari held up a finger telling him to wait while they caught their breathe and Tsukune walked up standing beside Mundus.

"Kurumu told us you two started to date Mundus." Yukari said finally catching her breath.

"Is it true?" Moka asked.

"Yea it is." Mundus said.

Both Moka and Yukari were shocked.

"When?" Moka asked.

"I asked her out last night."

"Tsukune you don't have anything to say?" Yukari asked.

"In fact I do." Tsukune said looking at Mundus.

"What is it?" Mundus asked.

"What took you so long to ask her?" Tsukune asked.

"Shut it Tsukune you're sounding like Goten and Trunks." Mundus said.

Moka started to say something but Mundus stopped her.

"That's not a good thing Moka." Mundus said

"Good morning everyone!" A cheerful voice called out.

They look and saw Kurumu walking towards them.

"Morning Kurumu." Tsukune said.

"Morning." Mundus said.

Kurumu walked up to him and latched on his arm.

He smiled at her and kissed her forehead, which made her smile and blush a little.

"They really are happy together." Yukari said to Moka quietly.

"_Way to go Mundus you deserve some happiness."_ Tsukune thought.

They all walked to class making small talk unknown to them a long purple hair girl watched them from behind a tree.

* * *

After school Mundus walked down path where the newspaper club passed out papers talking to Tsukune.

"It's your turn now." Mundus said.

Tsukune looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Tsukune asked.

Mundus gave him a grin that told him what he meant.

"It's not that easy Mundus." Tsukune said.

"Yes it is." Mundus said.

"How you figure?"

"Just get Moka alone, tell her how you feel then ask that simple."

"Says you."

"Tsukune if you join the Z-fighters you're going to be fighting things that can destroy the entire planet with one finger. Asking a girl out shouldn't be a problem. I'll make a deal with you Tsukune."

"What kind of deal?" Tsukune asked

"If you make it into the Z-fighters you got to ask her out. That's the deal."

"If I refuse?"

"I'll drag you to her, lock you two up in a room until you tell her and ask her."

Tsukune gulped because he knew Mundus would do that. Mundus held his hand out for Tsukune to shake. Tsukune sighed and shook Mundus's hand.

"All right since that's over with lets go hand out some newspapers."

* * *

The newspaper club passed out papers and they finally passed them all out. Moka looked in a box and smiled.

"Alright we passed them all out." She said happily.

"I say this is a cause for a party." Mundus said grinning.

"Alright! Let's party!" Yukari cheered.

Moka grabbed ahold of Tsukune and started to suck his blood while Kurumu looked at Mundus.

"I like the idea of a party. Can't wait for us to dance." She said to Mundus.

"Sorry Kurumu I don't dance." Mundus said looking at her.

"You will dance."

He started to say something but the look in her eyes told him that was final.

"Yes dear." Mundus said.

Kurumu cheered and walked over to stack the empty boxes with the help of Moka.

"Think Chichi has someone scarier than her now in the family." Tsukune said walking up and standing next to Mundus.

"Yea…but mom is still the scariest human you'll ever meet." Mundus said.

"What are you saying about me?" Kurumu asked angrily.

Mundus looked at her and Tsukune backed away from him.

"I was just telling Tsukune that you are the most beautiful girl I ever met." Mundus said.

Kurumu smiled and walked over to Mundus kissing him on the lips.

"Thanks for saying that. Mind helping taking the boxes back to the classroom?" she asked sweetly.

"Sure thing." He walked over and picked up the boxes.

"I'll help you Mundus." Yukari said picking up a couple of smaller boxes.

"By the way Mundus nice save." Yukari whispered to Mundus.

"Thanks I need to remember to thank Gohan for the advice." He whispered back.

"You all are really friendly." A Voice said behind them.

They turned to look and saw a light purple hair girl with dark blue eyes wearing a white hoodie with black sleeves the school skirt and black and purple stripped socks that went up to her knees. She looked at them and put a sucker in her mouth.

"I really don't see why you're all that close." She said without emotion.

"Who are you to say that?" Kurumu asked angrily.

"When I was younger I thought the same thing." Mundus said.

They all looked at him and he looked at the girl.

"Now I know the truth. With friends by your side you can overcome anything."

"Maybe your right I never had friends so I wouldn't know." She said looking at them.

She held out her hand.

"Do you have a newspaper left?" she asked.

Tsukune reached into his back pocket and pulled on out.

"You can have this one as long as you don't mind it being wrinkled." Tsukune said handing it to her.

"So you're Tsukune." She said looking at him.

"You're cuter then I thought you would be." She said.

She walked away and the others watched her walk away.

"Who was that girl?" Yukari asked.

"I don't know I never saw her before." Moka said.

"_She's exactly like Mundus was." _Tsukune thought.

Tsukune looked at Mundus and noticed the look in his eyes and he knew that Mundus was thinking the same thing he was.

* * *

Later on during class the door opened and the same girl from earlier walked in.

"Oh hello." Ms. Neknome said.

She turned to the class.

"Everyone this is Mizore Shirayuki she couldn't start class at the start of the school year so she'll be joining now. I hope you all get along well with her." Ms. Neknome said.

Mizore took a seat near a window looking at Tsukune then she turned towards the teacher.

"Alright class we need to decide who will be class rep."

Mundus looked around nervously and Kurumu noticed this.

"Hey Tsukune why is Mundus nervous?" Kurumu asked Tsukune.

"He doesn't like to be center of attention and class rep will but him in that spot." Tsukune answered Kurumu.

Unfortunately Saizou over heard and smirked as he raised his hand.

"You have a something to say Mr. Komiya?" Ms. Neknome asked.

"I say Son should be class rep." Saizou said as he smirked.

Mundus glared daggers at him as he started to think.

Kurumu could tell he was thinking about something.

"What are you thinking?" she asked him quietly.

"If I shove my boot up Komiya's ass would the trouble be worth it?" He answered back.

The students started to talk amongst themselves.

"Yea I agree. Mundus seems like a good choice." One said.

"Yea he's smart and seems organized."

"Alright Mundus. You're the class rep." Ms. Neknome said.

Everyone started to clap and Mundus sat at his desk.

"_I hate my life right now."_ He thought as he slid low in his chair.

* * *

After class Mundus, Kurumu and Moka were in the school shop looking for things for the party.

"Isn't it great your class rep?" Moka asked Mundus.

"I don't really care…" He answered.

"Why don't you?" Kurumu asked.

"Guess because I always had to live up to a certain stander. Your dad saves the universe and everyone else expects you to do the same. Being class rep has the same principal. People expect you to act a certain way." Mundus says.

"So you're afraid of not living up to that expectation and failing?" Moka asked.

Mundus thought about it for a second.

"Now that you mention it yea I am." Mundus admitted.

Kurumu and Moka didn't know what to say. Mundus looked out in the hallway and saw Tsukune and Mizore talking. He grinned and decided to listen in on what they were saying.

* * *

"Hey, Tsukune." She said.

"Hey…Um Mizore right?" Tsukune asked.

"Yea that's right."

She held out a small book to him.

"I read the paper and always your articles were the best. You write from the point of an outsider…Like I am." She said.

Tsukune took the book and opened it looking at her.

"Well I'm glad you enjoy reading our paper." He said smiling.

He look inside the book and he sweat dropped at what was inside.

Inside the book were clippings of the newspaper some highlighted. Things were wrote in it, circled and pictures of Tsukune. What disturbed Tsukune the most was the writings most were about him and having babies.

"_She's a stalker."_ Tsukune thought.

Tsukune kept looking in the book and a picture with a caption caught his attention. The picture were of Him and Mundus training in the forest and the caption said "Would they understand me?".

"Do you think we can hang out for a bit?" she asked blushing slightly.

"Yea I don't see a problem with that." Tsukune said smiling at her.

* * *

Mundus smiled as he watched them walk away. Moka watched them as well but she felt a little jealous.

"Don't worry Moka…She just needs someone to talk to." Mundus said.

"How do you know?" She asked him.

"It's simple really. She's just like I was."

He walked away leaving Moka and Kurumu looking after him confused.

* * *

At the cliff that over looked the blood red sea stood Tsukune and Mizore talking. Tsukune looked at his watch and noticed it was getting late and the party was about to start.

"I need to go back Moka and the others." Tsukune said to Mizore.

"But…I want you all to myself." Mizore said.

Tsukune looked at her confused.

"If the others weren't around you would be all mine."

"What do you mean?" Tsukune asked

"Moka won't be around for much longer." Mizore said coldly.

Tsukune eyes widen in terror when he realized what she meant. He tried to run but found himself frozen in place and the air getting cooler. He turned to look at Mizore and saw her hair had turned to ice and she walked towards him slowly.

"**You will be mine Tsukune Aono."** She said.

* * *

About that same time Moka was setting up for the party alone. Mundus had disappeared and Kurumu and Yukari went looking for him and Tsukune had returned either.

"_Maybe I should go and try to find them."_ She thought.

She heard the door open and turned to look and saw Mizore standing there looking at her.

"Oh Mizore what are you doing here?" she asked.

"You're in the way." Mizore said coldly.

"What do you mean?"

"You're in the way of me getting Tsukune for myself."

Before Moka could say anything else, Mizore had her hands around Moka choking her. Moka struggled against Mizore's iron grip but it was no use.

"Once you're out of the way i'll go after the others and then Tsukune will be mine."

Moka grabbed a silver platter and smashed it over Mizore's head but instead of Mizore loosening her grip like she thought it would it just cracked her head revealing she was made of ice.

"The real me is with Tsukune right now."

Mizore's grip tightened then both felt some presence enter the room.

"Well now I know you're not the real Mizore I won't feel bad for doing this." A voice said.

An opened hand connected with the clone's arm shattering it to pieces. Both the clone and Moka turned to look and saw Mundus standing there with his palm where her arm was a second ago. The clone lets go of Moka dropping her to the ground. Her hand turns into an ice claw, she swipes at Mundus he dodged it by kneeling, and he drove his elbow into her stomach shattering the clone into pieces. He stood back up looking at Moka.

"You alright?" he asked helping her up to her feet.

"Yea I am but Tsukune's in danger." Moka said looking at him with worry in her eyes.

"Don't worry I'll go on ahead and help him Kurumu and Yukari are on the way back get them and head to the cliff that's where he is." Mundus said.

She nodded and he put two fingers on his forehead and disappeared while Moka ran outside seeing Kurumu, Yukari, and dragging them to the cliff.

* * *

Mizore looked at the school with a blank face.

"**Seems like they beat my ice clone."** She said

She heard a crack, she turned to look and saw the ice around Tsukune breaking.

"**How is that possible?"** she asked aloud.

"Because of me." A voice said.

Tsukune suddenly felt himself grabbed and pulled from the ice, he fell to the side, and Mundus walked up standing in front of him.

"Thanks for the help." Tsukune said.

"No problem but I hope you know this means we're increasing your training." Mundus said not taking his eyes off Mizore.

"Damn it…" Tsukune said hanging his head.

"**Why are you getting in the way?"** Mizore asked.

"I'm here because you tried to take a friend and sent a clone to attack another friend. I know what it's like to be alone Mizore." Mundus said.

His eyes soften as he remembered what it was like.

"It wasn't fun…it felt like the world didn't care about me…I was in the dark...no one understood me or cared to."

Mizore's eyes widen as he talked because that was how she felt right now. Moka, Yukari and Kurumu ran up to Tsukune checking on him.

"**No…You can't possible know…you lie!"** Mizore yelled and ice formed around her and the area. Mundus had to plant his feet in the ground so he wouldn't be knocked to the ground.

"_That's some power she has when she's upset."_ He thought.

More ice clones formed and started towards Tsukune and the others.

"Tsukune!" Mundus yelled as he turned to see the clones reach his friends.

To everyone's surprise Tsukune kick one knocking it backwards.

"We can handle them just talk to her! You can calm her down!" Tsukune yelled back turning to Moka taking off her rosaria and releasing Inner Moka. They all started to fight the clones while Mundus walked towards Mizore.

"I know you're upset because you think i'm lying but I'm not. I also know you're thinking apart killing yourself after this." Mundus said as he walked closer to her.

Her eyes widen as she watched him.

"You think if you kill yourself then you'll see if anyone cares enough to cry for you."

He stood in front of her before she knew it the clones stopped attacking Tsukune and the others and went after Mundus their hands turned into ice claws.

"I know how you think Mizore…Because I been there myself." Mundus said sadly.

Tsukune's, Moka's, Kurumu's and Yukair eyes widen and their eyes full of terror as the clone's ice claws hit Mundus in the back and sinking into his skin. Mundus gritted his teeth so he wouldn't yell and to everyone's surprised he hugged Mizore. The ice clone shattered as Mizore got ahold of her emotions and Mundus's back started to bleed but he didn't care.

"You won't be alone anymore…I'll be there for you." Mundus said softly and kindly.

"You'll be my friend?" Mizore asked.

She could tell he was smiling.

"Think of me as your brother alright?"

"Why a brother?"

Mundus looked at her smiling.

"Family is always there for each other that's why."

"Thanks Mundus."

"No problem if you need help just yell my name and I'll be there that's a promise."

Tsukune and the others walked up.

"I'll be your friend." Tsukune said.

The others agreed with him after getting on friendlier terms the girls walked away leaving Tsukune and Mundus standing there watching them leave.

"How did you know she was planning to kill herself Mundus?" Tsukune asked looking at Mundus.

"The day I met you I was planning the same thing Tsukune." Mundus said.

Tsukune looked at him shocked.

"Before I went to the park I asked Dende if I was meant to live give me a sign. He did give me a sign."

"What sign was that?" Tsukune said.

"You as a friend." Mundus said grinning and patting Tsukune on the shoulder before walking away.

* * *

Two days later Mizore sat on the edge of the cliff looking out thinking about her new friends and brother. When a shadow fell over her and she turned to look and her eyes filled with terror when she saw a dark skinned man with short red hair wearing tracksuit pants and a sleeveless shirt his beady eyes looked down at Mizore as he smirked.

"Kotsubo Okuto." She said standing up and backing away.

"You stopped coming to gym class and I was wondering why." He said.

"You know why I stopped so don't play dumb." Mizore said keeping her eyes on him.

"You said you loved me so I just wanted to see if it was true."

"You tried to take advantage of me."

"This time I won't try…I will and then I'll kill you!" He said transforming into his monster form, a Kraken.

A tentacle wrapped around Mizore who was frozen with fear but she suddenly remembered something that she was told the other day.

"Mundus!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"**Go ahead and yell all you want! No one will hear you out here!" **Kotsubo said.

He raised her into the air getting ready to slam her into the ground to knock her out. When something flew past Mizore and hitting Kotsubo in the head knocking him off balance, Mizore started to fall to the ground she closed her eyes with tears falling.

"_I just met some people that considered me a friend I don't want to lose them."_ She thought.

She felt something catch her; she opened her eyes, and saw Mundus looking at her smiling.

"Don't worry I got you. Just don't look down alright?" He said.

She saw the trees getting larger and she figured out he was in the air.

"You can fly?" she asked

"Yea I can but I prefer to walk unless I'm in a hurry." He said as he landed.

He put her on the ground, she saw him shirtless, his back bandaged up where the ice claws entered his skin, and his tail swayed to the right. He turned to look at Kotsubo his eyes were full of anger.

"Mizore are you alright?" a voice asked.

She turned and saw Tsukune running up to her without a shirt and dark blue bands around his arms and legs. He was panting slightly. Soon after Moka, Kurumu and Yukari appeared.

"Tsukune what are you all doing here?" Mizore asked.

"I was training with Mundus when he heard you scream and both of us headed this way. It took me longer because I went to find Moka, Kurumu and Yukari." Tsukune said.

"That would explain the bands." Yukari said.

"The bands are weights Mundus gave me to wear."

"Why would you all come to help me?" Mizore asked.

"Because you're our friend Mizore and we'll help a friend in need." Tsukune said smiling at her.

"**You all are pests."** Kotsubo said.

"You got a hard head. Usually when I kick someone in the head their out cold then again I can't tell if that's your head I kicked or not." Mundus said.

He took a fighting stance ready to fight Kotsubo. Kotsubo started to laugh.

"**You think you can take me on?! You're weak! Stupid ice clones hurt you!" **Kotsubo said.

"I wasn't serious then…" Mundus said in a low voice.

"What?" Mizore said.

Mundus smirked and he went super saiyan looking at Kotsubo with the same smirk.

"**Usually I don't hurt a teacher because it's against rules and that's not how my parents raised me…but I'll make an exception this time." **Mundus said

"**What?"** Kotsubo said nervously.

"**Men like you sicken me…Preying on the weak and helpless…taking advantage of innocent girls. I'll show you what happens when you do that."** Mundus said.

"**I'll kill you first!"** Kotsubo said.

He tried to smash Mundus with a tentacle but he suddenly disappeared when it connected.

"**What?!" **Kotsubo yelled.

"It's after image." Tsukune said.

"A defense technique his dad taught him to use if he is charging up a Ki attack." Tsukune said knowing what the girls were going to ask.

"Then where is he?" Mizore asked.

"**UP here."** a voice said.

They all looked up and saw Mundus floating in the air with a small ball of ki in his hand.

"**This will end it." **Mundus said.

"**What is it?"** Kotsubo asked nervously he could feel the power in the small ball like the others could.

"**A technique a friend taught me…spirit ball!"** Mundus yelled as he tossed the ball of Ki at Kotsubo hitting the ground in front of him destroying the ground at knocking Kotsubo off the cliff. Mundus landed standing in front of the others he returned to normal.

"You all alright?" He said turning to his friends.

"Yea we are." Tsukune said.

"Why did you come and help me?" Mizore asked.

Mundus looked at her and smiled.

"Already told you Mizore families are always there for each other." Mundus replied.

She blushed and nodded.

"Thanks…all of you." She said.

They all smiled at her and Yukari looked at Mundus when her eyes widen.

"Tail!" Yukari squealed.

Mundus looked at her wide-eyed.

"NO!" He said but it was too late.

She had a hold of his tail rubbing her cheek against it. Soon after Mizore walked over and did the same thing. Mundus looked at Tsukune who was sweat dropping, Moka who was smiling and Kurumu who looked angry.

"Dende...why is it always me?" He asked as he looked up at the sky.

* * *

That night Kurumu sat in her room when she heard a knock on her door. She answered and saw a female student.

"This letter came for you Kurumu and I just brought it to you since I was on my way to my room." The student said.

"Alright thanks." Kurumu said as she took the letter and shut the door.

She wondered who would have sent her a letter and she opened it as she sat on the bed.

"Kurumu, you don't know me but I know you. Mundus talks about you almost all the time when he calls. I just wanted to give you a heads up about his birthday in a week since knowing him he didn't tell anyone. If you're not sure about a gift I can tell you he needs a new fighting gi. If it comes from you, I know it will mean something special to him. That's all I wanted to say also one more thing welcome to the family Kurumu. Signed Goku, Mundus's dad."

Kurumu read the letter and blushed at the last part of the letter she folded it up and started to think.

"A fighting gi huh?" she said aloud while thinking.

* * *

The next day Mundus, Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu and Yukari sat in the club room talking with Gin when the door opened and Ms. Neknome walked in.

"Hi Ms. Neknome what's going on?" Tsukune asked.

"You have a new person joining the club today." Ms. Neknome said cheerfully.

"Who is it?" Mundus asked.

Mizore walked in the room blushing. First thing everyone notice was her short hair.

"You got a haircut?" Moka asked.

"Yea I figured it would be the first time I change about my new life. But I'm not giving up on Tsukune." Mizore said as she looked at Tsukune.

Moka glared daggers at Mizore until she had a thought.

"Why don't you go after Mundus? You two have a lot in common." Moka said.

"What?!" Kurumu jump up glaring at Moka. Mundus grabbed her hand and pulled her down trying to calm her down.

"He's dating Kurumu but the main reason is he's my brother." Mizore said looking at Mundus.

"Right Mundus?"

Mundus grinned.

"Yep that's right Mizore."

Mizore sat down and they started to get to work on the paper.

"_Things just got a lot more interesting."_ Mundus thought.

* * *

There you have it everyone. Hope you all enjoyed it and please comment with your thoughts and ideas. I need all your help deciding something. Should outer and inner Moka become two separated people or should Tsukune be able to control the vampire blood without the holy lock? Whichever it is it will show up later in the story. I also decided Mundus wouldn't be able to stay in super saiyan 2 until the second year and super saiyan 3 in his third year if I keep writing. Hope you all agree with that. As I said I write so you all can enjoy the story plus it's just fun to write. Thanks for reading and I hope you all like the story. Again, sorry for the long wait.


	8. Chapter 7

Hey everyone sorry for the wait but I tried writing this chapter differently. I used my own idea nothing from neither the show nor the manga. I hope you all enjoy the chapter.

I don't own Rosario+Vampire or DBZ.

Normal speech.

_Thoughts_

**Monster/transformation speech.**

* * *

A week past at Yokai Academy and everything seemed normal until a group of guys were seen walking through the halls, all the students that seen them went silent not daring to talk because of the power that came from all seven of them. They all had muscles and walked with an air of confidence. The one in the lead his black hair stood straight up his eyes and face had a cocky look he wore all black with white boots. He eyed the students as if daring them to make a move. Walking slightly behind him was a light purple hair guy wearing same black clothes like the one in the lead. He scanned the students as if looking for one person. A short black hair guy walked beside the purple hair one wearing a orange fighting gi he had confidence in his eyes. The fourth one had the same orange fighting gi and black spike hair but he had a scar shaped like an X on left side of his jaw. He kept looking at the female students. A girl with a blonde hair down to her shoulders walked behind him smacking him the back of his head. She wore long stripped socks blue jeans a striped shirt with a blue jacket opened and RR on the back of the jacket. Most of the male students couldn't help but gawk at her beauty. The last two got the most stares one was tall and green with pointed ears he wore a white cape over a purple fighting gi and a turban. The last one was a bald guy he was shirtless with dark green fighting pants on but the thing most people stared out was the eye in the middle of his forehead. They all stopped when a man in a white priest robe walked up to them his eyes glowing and a smile on his face.

"I know who you all are and why you are here." He said looking at them.

"If you know then why stand in our way?" the green guy said.

The man just chuckled and sent a shiver down all their spines. He started up the stairs.

"Let's talk in my office shall we?" He said looking back at the group.

The group looked at each other nodded and followed the man upstairs to his office.

Mundus saw the group of men and knew why they were there.

"_Got to warn the others."_ He thought and walked back the way he came looking for his friends.

* * *

Moka, Tsukune, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari and Gin sat in the newspaper club getting ready to start working.

"Where's Mundus?" Gin asked.

"I don't know. What about you Kurumu?" Tsukune asked.

"He seemed very nervous since about 3rd class. He kept looking around like he was waiting for someone to jump him." Kurumu said.

A minute later Mundus came in looking at them.

"What's going on Mundus?" Tsukune asked looking at him.

"I need to talk to you all its important." He said serious.

It was rare for him to be serious usually he was laid back and goofy but when he was serious it was important.

"What's going on?" Moka asked.

Mundus took a deep breath and sighed.

"Soon we all are going to be tested." He said.

"I hope its history." Yukari said.

"Not that kind of test." Mundus said shaking his head.

"Then what kind?" Kurumu asked.

"It will be a test of your powers in battle."

"We can beat anyone." Gin said with a cocky grin.

"Forget about winning Gin. There's no way you be able to win." Mundus said.

When Mundus said that Tsukune knew whom he was talking about.

"How many are here?" Tsukune asked.

"Seven of them, one for each of us. Vegeta and Piccolo are two of them."

Yukari's eyes lit up and she smiled.

"Their Z-fighters!" she said

The others eyes widen slightly.

"Z-fighters…" Moka said.

"So that's why you said I couldn't win." Gin said.

"What are Z-fighters?" Mizore asked.

"The earth's strongest fighters." Tsukune said.

"The way the test is they'll get us alone somehow and that's when it begins. If you don't fight they'll provoke you so how." Mundus said.

"So it's best to fight and not refuse?" Moka asked.

"Yea, and fight with everything you got no matter how little damage you're doing."

"So when does it start?" Mizore asked.

Ms. Neknome walked in.

"Glad you're not all busy I have some great leads." She said.

"Where are they?" Gin asked.

"I need Tsukune to head to the clearing in the forest. Moka I need you to go to the graveyard. Gin I need you to go to the gym. Kurumu to the old dorms. Mizore I need you to go to the cliff. Yukari to the roof and Mundus to the field." Ms. Neknome said.

They all looked at each other and then at Mundus.

"It's just starting, remember what I said." Mundus said.

They nodded and walked towards their separate locations.

* * *

Tsukune headed to the clearing where a small pond was. He took off his shirt because he knew he was going have to fight but only thing was he didn't know who it was he was going to fight. He stopped when he saw a person walk towards him from the other side. He notice the third eye the man have.

"Tien... been awhile hasn't it?" Tsukune asked.

"Yea it has. I heard Mundus started to train you." The man said.

"Yea but I'm still weak especially compared to you all."

"It's good you can see that now you can start working on become stronger but for now."

Tien took a fighting stance and Tsukune took one of his own.

"Show me your warrior spirit!" Tien said a second later they charged at each other with fist ready to hit.

* * *

Yukari walked to the roof looking around her every muscle tense ready to be ambushed. She walked to the middle of the roof still tensed.

"No need to be tensed for now. I won't attack you until you're ready." A female voice said.

Yukari jump and looked around before looking on the stair house where she saw a blonde hair woman looking at her. The woman jumped down and landing in front of Yukari.

"Who are you?" Yukari asked.

"My name is 18." The woman said.

"18? As in Android 18?"

"That's me. If you ask me you got lucky on your opponent."

"Why is that?"

"Since I had a daughter I haven't fought a lot so I'm one of the weakest Z-fighters."

"Still you're stronger than me…"

"Thought Mundus explained you don't have to win just fight with everything you got."

"Yea he did say that."

"Alright we can talk later."

18 took a fighting stance looking at Yukari.

"Hit me with your best."

Yukari grinned and pulled out her wand.

"I plan on it."

* * *

Mizore stood at the cliff looking around when she felt a presence behind her. She turned around with her ice claws out and ready to attack. She saw a light purple hair guy in a black fighting gi.

"Glad to see you're on guard. But before we fight how about I introduce myself?" the guy said.

Mizore nodded and watched him closely.

"My name is Trunks and I'm your opponent." He said bowing.

"Surprised to see you have manners." Mizore said.

"Yea especially giving who my dad is."

"Who is it?"

"You'll meet him later. Right now i'm ready to see what a yuki-onni can do."

"You know what I am?" Mizore asked surprised.

"Yea Mundus told us he took you in as a sister."

"How do you know Mundus?"

Trunks smirked at her.

"Guess you can call me a cousin. Now let's see if you can hurt me."

She jumped up bringing her ice claws down in a slash.

* * *

Gin walked through the doors into the empty gym lobby and heard a ball bouncing on the court.

"_That's not right."_ Gin thought as he walked where the ball court was.

He saw a man in a orang fighting gi shooting a basketball. His speed was fast even Gin was impressed by it.

"You're pretty fast on your feet." Gin said.

The man turned and looked at Gin showing the X scar he had on his jaw.

"Thanks but it's nothing compared to the others." He said.

"You're a Z-fighter?"

"I see Mundus told you about us. Yea I am; name is Yamcha." The man said.

Yamcha tossed Gin the ball. As Gin caught it he saw a roundhouse kick aimed at his head in the corner of his eye.

* * *

At the graveyard Moka walked through the graves the mist that rolled low to the ground and the crows watched her every move a chill went down her spine.

"I don't like coming here." she said aloud.

"You and me both." A voice said from her side.

She quickly turned to look and saw a green man sitting crossed legged on a tombstone.

"Then why choose this place to fight?"

"It's far away from people so less chance of anyone getting hurt." The man said.

"If you don't mind me asking who and what are you?" Moka asked.

"My name is Piccolo and I'm a Namekian. I know who you are Moka Akashiya and I heard what you could do."

"What do you mean?"

"I know you're power is sealed by the rosaria around your neck."

"How do you know?"

"We keep an eye on Mundus and his friends we know all of you, what you are and how much power you all have."

"So you pair us up with people on our same level?"

"Or close to it."

Piccolo stood up removing his turban and cape revealing a purple fighting gi.

"Now show me the power of a vampire." Piccolo said taking a fighting stance.

* * *

Kurumu walked into the old dorms the old floor boards creaked and moaned under her weight. In front of her stood a man in an orange fighting gi he had short black hair spiked up a little. He looked at her serious before grinning like Mundus would.

"So you're Kurumu huh?" He asked.

"Yea I am. Who are you?" she asked.

"Name is Goten. I'm Mundus's older brother."

"So you're the second born."

"Yep that's me. I know dad might have already told you but welcome to the family."

"He already told me but thanks. Nice to know you're welcome in a family."

Goten nodded and took a fighting stance.

"Let's see if you got what it takes to be in the Son family."

Kurumu smirked and grew out her nails ready to attack. Goten grinned at her and charged at her ready for a fight.

* * *

Mundus walked to the field his senses were all alert and his muscles tensed his guard was up. He stopped when he saw a man with his hair spiked up. The man looked at him and smirked.

"You got stronger Mundus." He said.

"Yea this school keeps me on my toes and my training tough."

"Yes I know Gohan told us about the mermaid attack."

"Say Vegeta I know why the others are here but why are you here?"

"It's it obvious? I'm here to test you just like the others are here to test you friends."

"You're just here looking for a good fight."

"Maybe I am. Now shut up and get ready for a beating." Vegeta said arrogantly.

Mundus looked at him smirking.

"What do you say we skip the warm up and go straight to the real fight?"

Vegeta smirked as well.

"Now you're talking."

They both went super saiyan and charged at each other ready for the toughest fight the school has ever had.

* * *

Tsukune and Tien's fist met creating a shock wave that knocked them back a couple of feet. Tsukune slide to a stop while Tien landed on his feet cracking the ground. Tsukune tried a roundhouse kick on Tien who dodge it with ease. Tien punched Tsukune in the chest knocking the wind out of him and a few feet away. Tsukune landed on his back and quickly stood back up.

"I see you have some weights on." Tien said.

Tsukune looked at his arms and legs noticing the black bands.

"I guess I forgot about them." Tsukune said.

"I see… take them off Tsukune."

"But…"

"Trust me just take them off."

Tsukune took off the weights and felt lighter than before.

"Now come at me."

Tsukune ran towards Tien, his eyes widen as he noticed he was faster than before. Tsukune punched Tien knocking him back a few inches. Tien grinned at Tsukune.

"Now that's more like it."

Tien and Tsukune started to trade blows. Tsukune hits were barely doing damage while Tien's felt as if he was being hit by a brick wall. No matter what kind of attack Tien hit Tsukune with Tsukune withstood it not moving an inch. Finally, the attacks stopped Tsukune was bruised and bloody but still standing. Tien looked at Tsukune nodding.

"You a lot stronger Tsukune, did Mundus teach you some ki attacks?"

"Not really, just basic things like how to form it and increase it."

"That's all?"

"He did teach me one defense technique."

"That's good."

"What do you mean?"

Tien pointed his finger at Tsukune and a light appeared at the tip. Tsukune's eyes widen when he saw the light.

"Do-don ray!" Tien said firing a ki beam at Tsukune.

The beam headed towards Tsukune cutting a path in the ground as it traveled towards him. It hit Tsukune in the chest and to Tien's surprised Tsukune vanished. Tien grinned.

"So he taught you after-image."

Tien focused on finding Tsukune but it was too late. His eyes widen when he felt Tsukune's ki behind him. He turned around just in time to get Tsukune's leg in his face knocking him a few feet backwards.

"Impressive Tsukune, you used after-image to get a distance away then started to run towards me so you have enough power to do some damage to me."

"Thanks but I think I just broke my leg." Tsukune said falling to the ground.

Tien walked over and handed him a green bean.

"Eat it. It'll heal your leg. After that we need to go find Moka so you can release her other self."

"Who is she fighting?"

"She's fighting Piccolo."

Tsukune eyes widen and he ate the bean jumping to his feet.

"We need to go help her!"

Tsukune ran off and Tien stood there watching him. He soon sighed and followed Tsukune to where Moka was facing off against Piccolo.

* * *

18 dodged more falling pans that Yukari tried to use against her. She kicked one at Yukari who yelped and ducked just in time.

"Are the golden pans the only attack you can do?" 18 asked.

"No but it's one of my best attacks." Yukari said.

"It won't always work. It's a good for a surprise attack but that's all."

"I never thought about it like that."

"You're supposed to be a genius yet you didn't see that? That's pretty sad."

Yukari's eyes flashed with anger.

"I'll show you!" Yukari said.

She pulled out a stack of cards 18 looked at her confused while Yukari held her wand in one hand the stack of cards in the other hand.

"Tarot cards!" Yukari said.

Her wand glowed and the cards started to float around her as if acting like a shield. 18 looked at them and got curious she shot a ki blast at Yukari and one of the cards deflected it back at her 18 dodged the attack and looked at Yukari.

"That's impressive and I don't get impressed easily." 18 said.

"This is just the start of it." Yukari said flicking her wand.

18 eyes widen when she saw the cards coming at her. She crossed her arms to block the attacks however they still cut her on her arms and legs. 18 felt something above her she looked up and saw the cards coming back at her and they hit at the same time causing an explosion. Yukari looked shocked at what just happened.

"Did I just beat a Z-fighter?" she asked in awe.

"No…but I sure felt that attack." A voice said from the smoke.

Yukari looked and saw 18 standing there however she had cuts on her and her clothes tore in some places.

"That was the first attack you did that actually hurt me." 18 said dusting herself off.

"Does that mean I passed?"

18 nodded and looked at the field sighing.

"Those two are going to destroy the school if they aren't careful."

"Who is?"

"Mundus and Vegeta."

Yukari eyes widen.

"Can we go watch?"

"I don't see why not. Need to keep them under control anyways."

Yukari and 18 walked down the stairs towards the field making small talk.

* * *

Trunks dodged Mizore's ice claws by back flipping away. Trunks looked at her and shot some ki blasts at her. Mizore formed some ice kunai and threw them at the ki blasts deflecting them and cutting Trunks with the ice kunai.

"Mundus said you were strong but didn't say anything about you being able to deflecting ki blasts with ice." Trunks said a little shock.

"I wasn't always able to. I asked Mundus to teach me a little after I found out he was training Tsukune." Mizore said.

"He taught you defense and not offense?"

"He taught me both I finished the offense and with defense he increased the difficulty a little."

"He pushed you past your limit but not enough to seriously hurt you."

"Yea that's right."

Trunks did some hand movements before a ball of red ki and aimed it at her.

"Burning attack!"

He shot the ki at her, Mizore eyes widen when she felt the heat coming off it. She quickly made an ice wall. The ki hit the wall shattering it and causing steam to rise from it.

"Quick thinking Mizore, You're a lot better than I thought you would be."

"I'm not finished yet." A cold voice said from behind him.

Trunks eyes widen and he quickly turned around and tried to jump away however he felt a sharp starting at his chest and going to his stomach. He looked and saw three claw marks on his torso. He looked at Mizore whose ice claws were longer then before and her hair made of ice. Trunks grinned at her.

"Alright Mizore you passed." Trunks said.

"But I didn't beat you." Mizore said.

"It wasn't about winning. All you had to do was hit me at least once."

"Is it like that for everyone else?"

Trunks nodded and looked towards the field.

"Dad and Mundus are already fighting." Trunks said.

"I'm heading that way." Mizore said.

She started to run towards the field.

"Mizore wait!" Trunks called after her.

She kept running and soon Trunks followed her towards the field.

* * *

Gin held up his arm to block the roundhouse kick. When it hit Gin he slide across the court his arm throbbing.

"You pack a punch for a human." Gin said.

He saw a shadow in front of him and he jumped away just in time to avoid an elbow to his face. Yamcha stayed on the attack while Gin kept dodging.

"Where did you learn to fight so well?" Gin asked as he back away from Yamcha.

"I trained with Mundus's dad when we younger." Yamcha said.

"So you trained with a saiyan…guess I can't hold back huh?"

"If you want to pass you can't."

"I don't really care to pass but if I can beat a human trained by a saiyan that would be enough for me."

Gin turned into a werewolf and Yamcha smirked.

"Mundus said you were a dog. Now I see what he meant."

Gin growled and charged at Yamcha who stood there smirking. Yamcha took a fighting stance and he focused his ki into his fist ready to attack. Gin didn't slow even though his gut was telling him to.

"Wolf fang fist!" Yamcha said.

He punched Gin with his ki-filled fist knocking him though the wall and knocking him out cold.

"Sorry Gin, you fail." Yamcha said.

He walked out of the hole and towards the field.

* * *

Moka tried to kick Piccolo but he stepped to the side dodging it.

"You're not trying." Piccolo said.

Moka back up and charge at him she punched him in the stomach but there was no effect. Piccolo touched her forehead pushing her backwards her heels dragging into the ground.

"What am I doing wrong?" Moka asked.

"It's simple."

"What is it?"

"You're not charging aggressively enough."

"Huh?"

Piccolo charged at Moka she backed up a couple of feet and his fist hit where she was a second ago. The power behind his punch cracked the ground, her eyes widen.

"_His power is incredible and I get the feeling he's holding back."_ Moka thought.

"If you and your inner self find a way to work as one then you would be stronger then you are now."

"Moka!" a voice called out.

They both looked and saw the Tsukune running towards them with Tien following him calmly.

"Good timing Tsukune." Piccolo said.

"What do you mean?" Tsukune said.

"Take off her rosaria."

Tsukune walked over to Moka and put his hand on her rosaria. He looked at her with worry in her eyes. She nodded and he pulled it off releasing her inner self. When Tien felt her power his eyes widen while Piccolo stood there waiting.

"_Her power feels like she can crush me with ease." _Tien thought.

"_Now the real test starts."_ Piccolo thought.

Inner Moka stood in front of Piccolo looking at him.

"**Now the kid gloves come off."** Inner Moka said.

"Agreed." Piccolo said.

He charged at her she side stepped easily he smirked and kicked towards her and she countered with her own kick. Piccolo back away smirking.

"Pretty good, however there is one flaw in your power."

"**Oh yeah? What is it?"** Moka asked curiously.

"You're driven by pride. You're letting it run wild when you shouldn't be."

"**What does that have to do with this fight?"** Moka asked.

She kicked towards Piccolo and to her surprise; he stopped it with one hand.

"Have you ever wondered why Mundus is stronger then you?"

Moka growled and kicked again he grabbed her leg and twisted it she flipped in the air landing on her feet.

"Unlike you he doesn't fight for himself, for the fun or the joy of it."

"**Then what? What does he fight for that makes him stronger than me?!"**

"He fights to better himself, to become stronger, to protect what he cares for the most. That includes you Moka." Piccolo said.

"**What do you mean?"**

"He sees you as a sister Moka, Just as he sees Yukari and Mizore the same way."

"You have the ability to do the same thing Moka." Tien said.

She looked at him confused.

"Just decide what is worth protecting to you; why would you want to gain that kind of power."

Moka closed her eyes and began to think, both Moka's decided at the same time.

"_To protect our friends."_ She thought.

She opened her eyes and axe kicked at Piccolo who crossed his arms to block it however to his surprise the kick went through the block smashing into his head and making him land on the ground he raised his head and she kicked him in the side of the head sending him into a tomb stone. Tsukune and Tien watched the match wide eyed.

"that attack was something else." Tsukune said.

"Yea it was even by our standards." Tien agreed.

Piccolo stood up grinning at Moka.

"That's more like it. Let's see if you can keep it up." Piccolo said charging at Moka.

Moka smirked at him waiting for him to get closer. Piccolo punched towards her, Moka side stepped it and countered with a kick to his ribs. Piccolo grunted in pain and back away a few feet holding his side.

"You passed Moka." He said.

"**Got to admit that was a work out."** She said taking her rosaria from Tsukune and putting it back on. She fell against Tsukune while Piccolo watched.

"What are you thinking?" Tien asked Piccolo.

"Tsukune and Moka have the ability to become stronger. Far stronger than any of us thought."

"How strong are we talking?"

"With the right training and determination they could easily be as strong as a super saiyan 2." Piccolo said.

Tien eyes widen and he looked at Tsukune and Moka. Moka finally woke up looking at them.

"Glad to see you're awake. Let's head to the field can't let those two idiots destroy the school." Piccolo said as he walked towards the school.

"Who is he talking about?" Moka asked as she followed with Tsukune and Tien.

"Mundus and Vegeta are fighting at the field and when those two fight…things tend to blow up." Tien said.

Moka looked confused while Tsukune sweat dropped.

* * *

Kurumu dodged Goten's fist before it connected with a wall behind her smashing a hole in it. She tried to slash at his stomach but he caught her hand. She kneed him in the ribs making him let go and she back away she spread out her wings and tried to fly but couldn't really go anyway.

"_Damn it. I forgot I was in a building._" She thought.

"Going somewhere?" a voice said behind her.

She ducked just in time to avoid a kick by Goten.

"You're fast that's for sure." Goten said.

Kurumu started to think of a way to fight back when Goten grabbed her by the collar of her sweater and threw her down to the ground she landed on some rotten boards and she went through them. She looked up and saw Goten coming down at her she panicked and grabbed a board and swung it at him, knocking him in the side of the head sending him into a wall breaking it. She quickly took to the air again and looked to see where he was. She heard him moan and saw him stand up. He shook his head and she knew this was the only chance of hurting him. She dove at him ready to strike he saw her coming and dodge just enough for her claws to cut some of his hair. She flipped and landed against a wall she pushed off the wall with more speed her claws ready to strike.

"_This is going to hurt."_ Goten thought.

Kurumu slashed downward while Goten tried to side step however, the claws got him on the side shredding his fighting gi and bringing blood where it hit.

"Alright Kurumu you pass. I'm also convinced you'll fit in the family perfectly." Goten said as he tried to stop the bleeding.

"Thanks. I got a question though." Kurumu asked as she returned to normal.

"What is it?"

"Is your mom as scary as Mundus said she is?"

"Oh yea she's also known as the strongest human on the planet because she can pretty much order dad around."

"Guess I better watch out then."

"No you don't. Don't know what Mundus told her but she already likes you."

"Really?"

"Yea speaking of Mundus lets head to the field to make sure Vegeta don't overdo the fighting."

They headed to the field making small talk about when Mundus was little.

* * *

At the field Yukari and 18 stood on the side watching, Mizore ran up with Trunks following close behind, Moka, Piccolo, Tsukune and Tien showed up at the same time, Yamcha walked up calmly and Kurumu ran up followed by Goten.

They saw Mundus and Vegeta try to hit each other but they kept paring their attacks and each time their fists met a shock wave came from the impact. It was easy to see they were matched on every level.

"How long has this been going on?" Tien asked.

"For a few minutes now." 18 said.

Yukari stared wide eyed at the match along with Mizore, Kurumu and Moka.

Mundus backed away and so did Vegeta.

"**This is getting us nowhere." **Mundus said.

"**Agreed time to power up." **Vegeta said.

Both he and Mundus powered up. Vegeta went to super Vegeta while Mundus watched.

"_I know I can't win. But I won't back down."_ Mundus thought.

Vegeta saw Mundus shove the self-doubt away.

"**Atta boy Mundus."** Vegeta said proudly.

Mundus smirked but it quickly vanished when he saw the light in Vegeta's hand.

"**Big bang attack!"**

Mundus eyes widen when he saw the attack heading towards him he knew he didn't have enough time to counter so he braced himself ready for the attack. It made contact causing an explosion sending a cloud of dirt and dust. Kurumu face was full with worry as well with fear.

"_Is he dead?"_ Kurumu thought.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to look and saw Goten looking at her.

"He's not gone. Just annoyed now."

From the cloud Mundus blitz towards Vegeta and knocked him into the air.

"**Kamehameha!"** Mundus yelled shooting a ki beam at Vegeta.

Vegeta dodged it but his eyes widen when he saw another one coming at him and the first one turning back at him. He was caught in the middle of the beams and let a yell of pain. He fell to the ground and Mundus wasted no time punching him in the gut knocking him further into the ground. Mundus landed a distance away his eyes widen when he felt a power so did the other Z-fighters.

"Is Vegeta insane?" Tien asked.

"He knew Mundus would push him to his limit that's why he came." Trunks said.

Vegeta stood up with a tail swaying to the side his hair stood up longer and red fur covered his torso.

"What is that form?" Moka asked.

"That is Super saiyan 4." Goten said.

"I thought Goku was the only one that could go that far." Tsukune said.

"Dad managed to just recently. He can't hold the form for long though." Trunks said.

"**It's time to end this Mundus. But I got to admit you impressed me. Only your father pushed me this far before."** Vegeta said.

Mundus took a fighting stance ready. Vegeta vanished and Mundus felt a knee in his gut. He coughed up blood and Vegeta grabbed him by the collar throwing him into the air. Vegeta started to charge up his Ki in his body. Mundus saw what he was doing and started to charge up as well.

"Everyone brace yourselves!" Piccolo ordered.

"**Final flash!"** Vegeta said unleashing his ki at Mundus.

Mundus held out his hand his palm towards Vegeta with a dark blue light forming.

"**Photon flash!"** Mundus yelled.

The light became a beam and when both attacks hit it caused a bang so loud the sound wave shattered the ground under and knocking the others to the ground. The attacks seem equal until Vegeta's cut a path through Mundus's attack and hit him. Mundus let out a yell of pain before falling to the ground out cold.

"Mundus!" Kurumu yelled running over to his batter body his shirt was completely gone while his pants were ripped.

"No need to worry. He's just exhausted." Piccolo said

Goten walked over and picked up Mundus and Yukari lead him to the infirmary.

"Hey Piccolo I got a question." Tsukune asked.

"What is it?"

"Why did you all decide to test us?"

Vegeta walked over after he returned to normal.

"It was to see if you all could make it as Z-fighters." Vegeta said.

Tsukune and the others looked at Vegeta shocked.

"You all passed except Gin. He couldn't even beat Yamcha." Piccolo said.

"That's kind of sad." Tsukune said.

"Yea..Hey!" Yamcha yelled when he realized what Tsukune said.

"You all have the potential to be Z-fighters but we won't force you. It's your call on joining or not." Vegeta said.

He walked away followed by the others Trunks stopped and turned to them.

"Oh yea tomorrow is Mundus's birthday. Well see you all later." Trunks said as he followed them, a few minutes later Goten followed as well.

* * *

The next day Tsukune walked down the hallway with a bandaged up Mundus he had his torso and forehead bandaged he looked at Tsukune.

"Don't see why you're dragging me to the club room. Don't have it today unless something happen." Mundus said.

"Don't worry about it Mundus." Tsukune said.

"Last time you said that mom chased me out of the house with a frying pan."

They walked into the clubroom and Moka, Mizore, Kurumu and Yukari stood at a table with a cake a buffet on a different table and gifts around the cake.

"Happy birthday!" They yelled at the same time.

Mundus looked at them and grinned.

"Thanks everyone this is great." He said.

After they finished eating Moka handed him a gift.

"Open this one first." She said.

Mundus took it and opened to see a new phone.

"I got us all one so we can keep in touch during the summer." Moka said.

"Thanks I always wanted one but I couldn't afford it." Mundus said.

He took a gift that was from Mizore and opened it to see a necklace shaped like a shield with a cross on it. Yukari got him a pair of black fingerless gloves, Tsukune got him a IPod. Kurumu walked up to him and gave him the last gift.

"It took me awhile to make it. I hope you like it." She said.

He took the gift and opened it to reveal a dark blue fighting gi. It had the "Son" family symbol on the left chest a black belt.

"It's great Kurumu." Mundus said smiling at her.

Kurumu blushed and kissed him on the cheek.

"_I'm lucky to have such great friends."_ Mundus thought before his grin widened more.

"Let's keep partying!" He said.

They all cheered and the party lasted late into the night.

* * *

There you have it folks chapter 7. Hoped you all enjoy it. It took me a awhile to write it. Please tell me what you thought about this chapter so I know to keep making my own chapters or not. As always thanks for reading and I hope I can keep writing stories you all will enjoy. Please comment and let me know your thoughts and if you got ideas for the story or a rival for Mundus don't be shy and let me know and i'll see if I can work them into the story.


	9. Chapter 8

Sorry for the delay in this chapter but I had writers block big time and a lot's been going on lately. But I am back now! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Also I got to give a shout out to mercwithamouth for helping me create a rival for Mundus and a oc villain that will be appearing later on. Thanks for the help! Now sit back and enjoy the latest chapter for this story.

I don't own DBZ or Rosario+Vampire.

Normal speech.

_Thoughts_

**Monster/inner moka**

It was a quiet Sunday morning at Yokai academy as Moka slept a noise from the forest caught her attention. She got up and rubbed the sleep in her eyes while she walked to the window. She saw a bright blue light in the forest and it flew towards the sky before exploding like fireworks. She got curious and decided to check it out. While she was getting dressed, she saw it again this time it was brighter. She walked out the dorms and towards the forest to see what was going on. When Moka got to the area where the blast came from she saw Mundus in his new fighting gi with black fingerless gloves and Tsukune with a ball of Ki in his hand.

"Great control Tsukune." Mundus said nodding.

Tsukune threw the ball of Ki into the air and it exploded like fireworks.

"Hey Mundus, do you think you can teach me Kamehameha?" Tsukune asked.

"Not right now let's wait until you got more experience at using Ki attacks."

Mundus noticed Moka watching and grinned a little.

"Hey Tsukune lets train some more later."

"Alright. I'm going to get cleaned up."

Tsukune walked away and Mundus stood watching him before turning to Moka.

"Morning Moka sorry if we woke you." Mundus said.

"It's fine actually I wanted to talk to you Mundus." Moka said standing in front of him.

"Well I was wondering if…." Moka started to say.

"What is it Moka? You can talk to me."

"Please train me Mundus!" Moka said bowing.

"Let me guess you thought about what Vegeta said."

"Yea the Z-fighters fight to protect what they love and I want to do the same thing."

"Moka it's not that simple. Every time you step on a battlefield, you'll be putting your life on the line. We fight to protect that's right but one wrong move, one underestimated opponent and you're dead."

"You're not scaring or changing my mind Mundus." Moka said.

Moka looked him right in the eye with a fire that only he saw one of the other Z-fighters with, it also reminded him of how he was when he first told his dad, Vegeta and Piccolo about wanting to be a Z-fighter. He had the same fire in his eyes. Mundus grinned and looked at her.

"Alright let's start your training and later we can have dad or one of the others to keep training you."

Moka nodded with the same fire in her eyes.

"I got confidence you'll make it as a Z-fighter you got the spirit of one. Now let's work on you getting the power of one!" Mundus said.

A second later he blitz at her as she took a fighting stance ready to fight.

A hour later Mundus sat in his chair snapping his bones back into place thinking about what he would do during spring break.

"Moka has got one mean kick." Mundus said aloud

He heard someone knocked on the door. He answered it and saw a male student.

"Sorry to bother you Mundus but you got a letter." The student said holding out the letter.

Mundus took it and saw a stamped "Son" on it.

"Thanks for bringing it to me." Mundus said.

He closed the door and sat at his desk opening the letter he read the contents before shaking his head.

"Don't see why not. I got nothing else to do. Maybe Tsukune and the others want to go as well." Mundus said aloud.

He put the letter on the desk and walked out to find his friends.

Moka was soaking in the female bath when Kurumu walked in and looked at her.

"When you get done Mundus wants us to meet him in the club room." Kurumu said.

"Did he say why?" Moka asked.

"No just said he wanted us to meet him there."

"That's strange. Think it's another test like last time?"

"No he wasn't serious like then, he seemed happy."

"Alright I'll be right there after I'm dressed."

Kurumu walked out and a minute later Moka got out and dressed thinking about what Mundus had to say.

Moka walked into the clubroom seeing Tsukune, Mizore, Yukari, Kurumu and Mundus in the room. Tsukune had a hold of Mundus's arm.

"Alright Tsukune hold my arm tight." Mundus said.

"Got it." Tsukune said holding on tighter.

There was a sickening pop and Mundus flinched in pain. Tsukune backed away while Mundus rolled his arm.

"What was that about?" Moka asked.

"I was popping my shoulder back into place." Mundus answered.

"What did you want to ask us Mundus?" Yukari asked.

"What do you all have planned for spring break?" Mundus asked.

"Nothing really." Tsukune said.

"Same here." Mizore said.

"I was hoping to spend time with you Mundus." Kurumu said.

"Why are you asking?" Yukari asked.

"I was planning to head home for spring break and I was wondering if you all wanted to come along." Mundus said.

"Where would we stay at?" Moka asked.

"There is room at my place." Mundus said.

Yukari eyes widen.

"What would we do there?" Mizore asked.

"We can hit the city and I can show you what it's like in the human world." Mundus said.

"And knowing Bulma she would throw a party." Tsukune added.

"That's true. So you guys in?"

"I am!" Yukari said in excitement.

"Thought you would be Yukari." Mundus said chuckling.

"I don't have anything else to do." Mizore said.

"It would be good to see Chichi and Goku again…alright I'm in also." Tsukune said.

"So we'll be staying at your house?" Kurumu asked.

"Yea it may look small but there is plenty of room in it." Mundus said.

Kurumu wasn't sure about meeting his parents and Mundus could tell. He walked over and hugged her tight.

"Don't worry everything would be fine." Mundus said smiling at her.

"Well I do want to meet your family." Kurumu said.

Mundus kissed her and she kissed back smiling.

"That leaves you Moka." Tsukune said.

"Well since you all are going I'm going as well." Moka said.

Tsukune grinned and Mundus nodded.

"Alright go get packed we leave in an hour." Mundus said.

They all left the room to go get ready. Moka was hesitant and Mundus saw she was. He remembered what she said about her being in the human world. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she turned to look at him. He smiled at her.

"Don't worry Moka, This time it will be different I can promise you that." Mundus said.

She smiled at him and nodded. He took his hand off her shoulder and both of them walked out of the room making small talk.

An hour later Tsukune walked out of the guy's dorm wearing a black shirt, blue button shirt open and blue jeans. Moka walked out of the girl's dorm wearing a yellow sundress. She saw Tsukune and ran to him.

"Ready to go Tsukune?" Moka asked.

"Yea I am, can't wait. But are you sure about going?" Tsukune asked worried.

Tsukune knew what happened to Moka in the human world she told both him and Mundus.

"Yes I am. When I'm around you and Mundus it feels like everything is going to be fine."

Tsukune chuckled.

"The Son family does that. Don't know why though."

"What are you saying about me?" a voice said.

They both turned to see Mundus walk out the dorm wearing a red hoodie with a dragon on the left sleeve, a tiger on the right sleeve and a yin yang symbol on the back. He also wore black cargo pants, light brown steel toe boots and the necklace Mizore gave him.

"Just talking about the calm feeling you and Goku have around you." Tsukune said.

"Ah." Mundus said nodding.

"Why is that?" Moka asked.

"I really don't know guess it just runs in the family." Mundus said shrugging.

They waited at the bus stop making small talk when Kurumu walked up wearing a yellow skirt and a white shirt, Yukari with her normal witch clothes and Mizore wearing her normal hoodie and a purple skirt.

The bus pulls up and the door opened revealing the bus driver smoking his cigar.

"**See you all are doing well. Well everyone going to the human world get on."** The driver said. Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, and Tsukune climbed on and Mundus was the last on the bus.

"**Got a message for you."** the driver said stopping Mundus.

"What is it?" mundus asked.

"**Wait at the bus stop in West city. Someone from Capsule Corp will come and pick you all up."**

"Alright thanks for the message."

Mundus sat in the back next to Kurumu he could tell she was still nervous. He took her hand and squeezed it. She looked at him and he smiled at her.

"We'll have fun on the trip I promise you that."

He kissed her and she kissed back. Yukari looked at them and sighed.

"You two need to get a room." Yukari said to Mundus and Kurumu.

After the kiss Mundus looked at Yukari grinning.

"You know Yukari that's not a bad idea at all." Mundus said.

Kurumu turned bright red and smiled not saying a word.

West city was busy as ever cars drove down the road in a hurry even though the person driving may have nowhere to go. The sidewalks had heavy foot traffic some people on the phone talking, drinking, eating or listening to music.

"Nothing really changes here." Tsukune said standing at the bus stop with the others.

"True but that's one good thing about it." Mundus said.

He looked over at the girls and saw Moka sitting calmly but he saw the nervousness in her eyes. Kurumu was talking to Mizore who an ice cream bar in her hands and Yukari looked around with excitement in her eyes. A black limo pulled up to the bus stop and the back door open and a man in a suit stepped out with purple hair.

Mundus looked at him and grinned.

"When did you start wearing a suit Trunks?" Mundus asked.

"Since I started to help mom at Capsule Corp." Trunks said.

"Good to see you again." Tsukune said.

"Same to you Tsukune."

Trunks looked at Moka, Mizore, and Yukari.

"Which one of you is Tsukune's girlfriend?" Trunks asked.

"I am!" Yukari and Moka said at the same time.

"I'm the one that is going to have his babies." Mizore said coolly.

They started to argue among themselves while Tsukune tried to calm them down while Mundus watched the scene amused, Kurumu standing beside him sighing and Trunks looked at Mundus worried.

"Don't worry about it Trunks. This is an everyday thing now." Mundus said.

Trunks looked at him shocked.

"Seriously?" Trunks asked.

Mundus and Kurumu nodded. Trunks looked at Kurumu.

"So you're Kurumu, Mundus's girlfriend."

"Yea I am." Kurumu said.

"Sorry we didn't get to talk at the Academy. My name is Trunks Briefs."

"Kurumu Kuruno."

Mundus chuckled as he thought of something.

"What are you thinking?" Trunks said.

"That I'm lucky." Mundus said.

"Why do you say that?"

"A girl like Kurumu took a fool like me."

"You aren't a fool Mundus." Kurumu said.

"I disagree with that." Trunks said.

Kurumu looked at Trunks confused.

"He has done some foolish things before."

Trunks suddenly remembered something and he looked at Mundus.

"Sorry to do this to you but Dende wanted you and your friends to check out something." Trunks said.

"What is it?" Mundus asked.

"Something about people disappearing at a hill covered in sunflowers. Some people think it's a witch since it's called witch hill."

Mundus started to think.

"_Piccolo could check it out and if it was something serious he could deal with it." _Mundus thought.

He looked towards Trunks who cut his eyes to Tsukune and the others.

"_Now I understand."_

"Alright we can check it out." Mundus said.

Trunks nodded.

"I'll tell Dende." Trunks said.

Mundus looked at Tsukune and the others.

"We're going to check out something before heading to my house." Mundus said.

He looked over at Moka and the others who were still arguing and sighed. He grabbed Kurumu's hand and they walked over to where they were arguing. Tsukune looked over, saw him, and put a hand on his shoulder while holding on to the Moka and the others. Mundus put two fingers to his forehead and they vanished leaving Trunks standing there looking towards Witch hill.

Tsukune and the others found themselves standing at the edge of a hill covered in sunflowers. In the distance there was an old house falling in on itself.

"Wow this is beautiful." Moka said looking around.

"All slasher flicks start like this. Beautiful scenery then you have a guy wearing a mask chasing you with an axe or chainsaw." Mundus said under his breath.

"What was that?" Moka asked looking at Mundus.

"Nothing, talking to myself." Mundus said.

"Well let's look around and head back." Tsukune said.

Tsukune, Moka, Yukari and Kurumu walked away while Mundus stood still with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. Mizore walked up next to him.

"Mundus…" Mizore started to say.

"I know Mizore. We're being watched." Mundus said.

Mundus followed the others and Mizore was right beside him. All the time a pair of eyes watched them from a batch of sunflowers.

As they walked they noticed crows watching their every move.

"The crows are really creepy." Moka said looking around.

"Stage two of a slasher flick." Mundus said under his breath.

"Hey Mundus." Yukari said,

He looked at her.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Why is this place called witch hill?" She asked.

"Around the time of the witch trails this hill was a haven for witches; the only place where they could practice magic in safety without worrying about people finding out."

"Some say this place is still guarded by witches and whoever trespasses disappear without a trace." Tsukune said.

"That might not be a rumor Tsukune." Mundus said.

"What do you mean?"

"Hey Yukari can a witch control animals?" Mundus asked.

"Not really control more of a contract." Yukari answered.

"Why did you ask that?" Kurumu asked.

"I notice that the further we go in the more crows start to watch us." Mundus said.

"So the crows have a contract with a witch?"

"That's what I think."

Suddenly all the crows that were watching took flight making Mundus and the others close their eyes from the feathers that flew. After they stop hearing the wing beats of the crows they opened their eyes. In front of them stood a girl with long black hair in two ponytails wearing a gothic dress. She was glaring at them pointing a wand at them.

"Who dares trespass on witch hill?" she asked.

"Told you the rumor was true." Mundus said looking at Tsukune.

"Answer me!" she yelled.

Yukari stepped up and looked at her. The girl looked at Yukari and lowered her wand.

"You're a witch." She said looking at Yukari.

"Yep I am. My name is Yukari Sendou." Yukari said.

The witch bowed at Yukari.

"Ruby Toujyou." The woman said.

"Why are you with humans?"

"I'm not a human." Kurumu, Moka and Mizore said in unison.

"I'm only half human." Mundus said.

"What do you have against humans?" Tsukune asked.

"They're destroying this hill! The place we witches call home." Ruby said.

"Have you tried to stop them?" Mundus asked.

"Yes I have but no matter what they return with their machines."

"Why are they doing this?" Moka asked.

"They want to build a hotel here on the hill." Ruby said.

"There must be a peaceful solution to his mess." Tsukune said.

"Peaceful solutions have failed now is the time for action." Ruby said.

"What are you planning?" Mizore asked.

"The only way to solve this problem is to take out the root." Ruby said.

Mundus knew what she was planning and stepped forward.

"I won't let you do that." Mundus said.

"I'll wage war on the humans and wipe them all out." Ruby said coldly.

Their eyes widen while Mundus frowned. He took a fighting stance facing Ruby.

"I'll say it again I won't let you do that." Mundus said his eyes becoming hard.

Ruby backed up a few feet when she saw what Mundus did.

"_What is this? It's like he became a totally different person."_ She thought.

"Fine I'll kill you first!" she yelled.

Crows flew towards Mundus who just stood there watching Ruby. He held up his hand at the crows and a wide Ki beam shot out of his hand hitting the crows after the beam disappeared the only sign of the crows being there were feathers that floated down to earth. Ruby looked at Mundus her eyes full of fear and horror.

"What are you?" she asked.

"I'm like my father." He said his eyes not leaving her.

"Who's your father?"

"Son Goku."

Her eyes widen. She never had much of a social life but even she heard of the famous Goku. The stories she heard filled her with awe at his kindness but fear at the power he had at his disposal.

"That doesn't matter! I'll still kill you!" she yelled.

The ground started to shake violently and crack.

"No way! Is she causing this!?" Kurumu asked.

"No she's not." Mundus said looking to the side.

"Those things are."

The others followed his gaze and their eyes widen in horror as they saw the sunflowers and other plants standing to the side their mouths full of sharp teeth and looking at them as if they were dinner.

"This is for my home!" Ruby yelled.

"_Damn it…I can't hold back on these things."_ Mundus thought.

As the plant creatures charged towards them Mundus yelled at the top of his lungs and his power sky rocketing as the ground shattered under him.

At the same time in the middle of a crater nearby stood a boy about Mundus and Tsukune's age, He had black hair sticking straight up he wore a black fighting gi with weights built in and a tail that swayed to the left. He looked towards witch hill and smirked. He lifted off the ground and flew towards the hill.

"_How strong have you gotten?"_ He thought to himself.

One of the plant creatures tried to bite Kurumu but it didn't get a chance to as a foot connected with its head and knocking it backwards into another one. Mundus stood between her and the plants.

"No one is laying a hand on her." He growled.

Mundus looked to his side and saw Tsukune protecting Moka. Tsukune kicked one backwards making it stagger and he formed a small Ki ball in his hand, as he formed it the plant creature charged at him with its mouth wide-open Tsukune ducked under it and shoved the Ki ball into the plant's stem. The plant creature shot backwards into three others and exploded like a firework.

"Alright Tsukune!" Yukari cheered.

"That was awesome." Moka said.

Tsukune rubbed the back of his head. Mundus looked behind him and his eyes widen.

"Tsukune look out!" Mundus yelled.

Tsukune turned around and saw one of the plant creatures come out of the ground at him. He froze in fear, suddenly the creature split in half and behind it stood Mizore with her ice claws.

"You alright?" She asked.

"Yea thanks." Tsukune said.

"You can thank me later by letting me have your baby." Mizore said.

Tsukune sweat dropped looking at her. Mundus turned towards Yukari and his eyes widen in fear. He ran towards her at full speed. She looked at him confused as Mundus pushed her away. A second later blood splattered on the ground where she was a second ago time froze for everyone especially Kurumu and Tsukune. Kurumu turned pale her eyes widen in fear tears falling from her eyes as she watched in horror as the man she loved fell to his hands and knees with blood dripping from his chest. Tsukune watched as well as images of the day Mundus died flashed inside his head. Kurumu and the others ran towards Mundus fearing the worst.

"Mundus!" Moka yelled

Kurumu kneeled down beside him with tears falling from her eyes. He looked at her smiling.

"Don't cry Kurumu…a Girl as beautiful as you shouldn't cry." He said weakly.

"Don't say anything Mundus save your strength." Kurumu said sadly.

He chuckled lightly before falling to the ground not moving.

Moka, Mizore and Yukari backed away from him while Kurumu started to cry over him.

The tempter dropped suddenly, ice formed around Mizore her eyes glowing, and her hair turned to ice. Yukari turned towards Ruby her wand ready, it suddenly got dark and there was a huge spike of demonic energy. Inner Moka stepped forward however the rosaria was still on. Tsukune shook with pain, anger and hate he looked at Ruby with a fire in his eyes that no one saw before.

"You'll pay for that!" He roared.

He pulled back his hand a dark blue light appeared in it and grew larger and brighter.

"Photon flash!" He yelled.

At the same time they heard another voice from above.

"Big bang attack!" the voice yelled.

A huge ball of Ki fell towards the ground. Both attacks hit at the same time causing a massive explosion and a blinding light. When the light faded, they saw all the plant creatures were in pieces with Ruby standing wide-eyed.

"What was Mundus thinking? Playing with small fry like these creatures." A voice said.

They all looked up and saw a guy about their age floating in the air. He wore a black fighting gi; they could see weights built it, pair of white boots. His black hair stood up on end he glared down at them with black eyes. However, the most noticeable thing about him was the tail that hung to the side.

"**Who is that?"** Moka asked.

The person landed in front of them.

"Daiki." Tsukune said.

"Who?" Mizore asked.

He turned towards them still glaring at them.

"I am Daiki Briefs prince of Saiyans!" He said cockily.

"**Another Saiyan?**" Moka asked.

"Not just a Saiyan! The Prince of Saiyans!"

Yukari walked over to Tsukune.

"Got a big ego huh?" She whispered to Tsukune.

"You have no idea." Tsukune said.

"I heard that!" Daiki said with a tick mark on his forehead.

"Anyway Aono I see you gotten stronger, Impressive especially since you can use one of Mundus Ki attacks." Daiki said looking at Tsukune.

"As for you, you crazy witch." He said turning towards Ruby.

"Only one that is going to beat the shit out of that clown Mundus is me!"

"Just look at him! He's dead!" Ruby yelled.

Daiki smirked at her.

"Are you sure about that?"

"W-what?"

"We Saiyans are a superior race to every other. We have power, speed, and intelligence but most importantly we won't give up in a fight unless we're blown to bits." Daiki said with pride.

"Wait does that mean…" Kurumu started to say, her hopes started to rise and her eyes lighting up.

"I don't care much for Mundus but I'll admit it'll take much more than a cut to take him down." Daiki said.

Kurumu looked where Mundus laid but he wasn't laying on the ground he was sitting up rubbing the back of his head with a large slash on his chest stretching from his left shoulder to the right of his abs. Dried blood coated the wound.

"You know I actually felt that one." He said grinning.

"Impossible…." Ruby said in awe.

Mundus stood up rolling his right arm.

"I'm a Saiyan." Mundus said.

"So what?"

"Impossible doesn't exist when it comes to Saiyans." Daiki said.

Mundus walked towards Ruby and stood next to Daiki and Tsukune walked up.

"Face it Ruby." Mundus said.

"It's over." Daiki said.

"No…NO! I refuse to let it end this way!"

The pieces of the plant creatures started to move and gather around Ruby. Yukari eyes widen when she saw what was going on.

"Ruby don't!" she yelled.

"What is she doing?" Mundus asked Yukari.

"She's going to use a forbidden spell."

Ruby raised her wand and the pieces came together around her. In a blinding flash of light Ruby and the plant creatures were gone. Where they stood a giant creature it had three heads each one had rows of sharp teeth vines wrapped around its thick arms. In the center mouth was Ruby she became one with the creature in front of her was her staff.

"That may be a problem…" Mundus said looking up at the creature.

"What are you scared?" Daiki said looking at Mundus.

"No not really."

"Then stop complaining!"

"**Now you will all die!" **Ruby yelled.

One of the fists came towards Mundus who stood there not worried. Mundus held up his hand and stopped the fist.

"**How did?"** Ruby said.

Mizore charged towards it with her ice claws ready.

"Mizore don't!" Mundus yelled however, it was too late.

One of the vines hit mizore in the air before wrapping around her and pulling her towards it. Two more vines came out of nowhere and wrapped around Yukari and Kurumu pulling them towards itself.

"Yukari! Kurumu!" Mundus yelled.

Inner Moka ran towards it not stopping for anything. Tsukune started to chase after her but Daiki stopped him Tsukune glared at him.

"Why?!" Tsukune asked.

"Calm down and watch Tsukune." Mundus said.

"What?"

He looked towards where Mundus and Daiki were looking.

One of the vines tried to pierce Moka but she dodged it smoothly and ran up the vine towards Ruby. Vines tried to pierce her but she kept dodging not stopping or looking back.

"The wand Moka! Take out the wand!" Yukari yelled.

"**The wand?"** Moka asked.

"A wand is the power source for all witches. Destroy the wand and she's powerless." Yukari explained.

Moka nodded and jumped into the air spinning to dodge the vines.

"**It's time that you know your place!"** Moka yelled before kicking towards the wand.

Vines started towards her but she couldn't stop nor defend herself. Suddenly the vines fell to the ground as if cut off. Mundus flew next to her cutting off vines with ki blasts if any got close.

"**What are you doing?"** Moka asked.

"Making sure you get out of this alive." Mundus said.

"**You're hurt. You should rest.**"

"I will after this is over with."

Mundus stopped in midair watching Moka's foot meet the wand. There was a bright light as Ruby yelled in pain. Kurumu felt herself fall but something caught her. She looked up and saw she was in Mundus's arms, Mizore was on his back and his tail wrapped around Yukari. However there was no sign of Ruby.

"You three alright?" he asked looking down at them.

"I am." Mizore answered

"Wow you got a strong tail." Yukari said.

Kurumu just looked at him and she snuggled up to his chest with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"I'm glad you're ok." She said to him.

"I'll never leave you alone." Mundus said.

She smiled at him as she closed her eyes. He landed and saw Tsukune carrying a sleeping pink hair Moka.

"How did inner Moka show up? The rosaria was still on." Tsukune said.

"Maybe she's like a Saiyan." Mundus said.

"What do you mean?"

"The more anger or sadness she has the stronger she gets." Daiki said.

Tsukune looked at Moka and smiled.

"Mundus." Daiki said.

Mundus looked at him confused.

"What is it?" Mundus asked.

"I better see you in the gravity room tomorrow."

"But I only got a week before I head back."

"I don't give a damn. If you don't show up I'll come find you and drag your tail there." Daiki said before lifting off and heading back to West city.

"He hasn't change a bit." Tsukune deadpanned.

"Yea he's a lot like Vegeta." Mundus said.

He looked at Kurumu then at Tsukune.

"You two ready to head to my place?" He asked.

Tsukune nodded while Kurumu looked nervous.

"Like I said Kurumu you have nothing to worry about." Mundus said.

He kissed her on the forehead and smiled with a small blush on her face.

"Yea I am." She said.

Moka woke up soon after and she stood next to Tsukune.

"Grab on Moka." Mundus said.

She held onto his arm while Tsukune grabbed on to his shoulder.

Kurumu got down from his arms, even though she didn't want to, and held his hand as he put two fingers on his forehead and they vanished.

At the Son house lunch just finished cooking. Goku, Gohan, Goten, Chichi, Videl and Pan sat at the table.

"Alright everyone dig in." Videl said.

"Don't mind if I do." Goten said.

Before they could start eating someone knocked on the door.

"Wonder who that could be. Can you go see who it is Goku?" Chichi asked.

"Sure thing." Goku said as he got up and went to answer the door.

Goku came back a minute later with his usual goofy grin.

"Hope you don't mind but we got some guests for dinner." He said.

"Who is it?" Chichi said not looking up from her food.

"Uncle Mundus!" Pan cried.

Chichi looked up just in time to see Pan jump into Mundus's arms.

"How you been Pan?" He asked hugging her.

"Good!" she said giggling.

"Mundus?" Chichi asked.

"I'm home for spring break." He said.

Chichi ran up to him and hugged him causing him to throw Pan in the air. Videl and Gohan started to panic but Kurumu caught Pan. Pan giggled and looked at Kurumu.

"That was fun! Can we do it again?" Pan asked.

"Not right now." Kurumu said.

Pan jumped down from Kurumu's arms and ran back to the table.

"Hope you don't mind that I brought some friends over." Mundus said.

"Of course I don't. But why didn't you let me know you were coming?" Chichi asked.

"Wanted it to be a surprise."

Chichi looked behind Mundus and saw Moka, Mizore, Yukari, Kurumu and Tsukune.

"It's good to see you again Tsukune." Chichi said.

"Same to you." Tsukune said.

"I don't know who these girls are." Chichi said.

"Sorry about not introducing ourselves. I'm Moka Akashiya." Moka said bowing.

"Mizore Shariyuki." Mizore said

"Yukari Sendou." Yukari piped up.

"Kurumu Kuruno." Kurumu said.

Chichi looked at Kurumu.

"So you're Mundus's girlfriend." Chichi said.

"Uh, yes ma'am" Kurumu said nervously.

"No need to be nervous." Goku said as he walked up to Chichi and stood beside her.

"Guess I need to introduce myself." He said grinning.

"I'm Goku and this is my wife Chichi." Goku said grinning at them and putting a shoulder on Chichi.

"You already met Gohan and Goten."

He looked over his shoulder and saw Gohan and Goten eating as they waved at them.

"The girl sitting next to Gohan is my daughter in law Videl. And the four yea old is my grand daughter Pan."

Videl smiled and waved before getting up and grabbing more plates. Pan started to eat while watching Videl.

"While all of you are here make yourselves at him." Goku said.

They all nodded.

"Now let's eat." Chichi said.

She walked back to the table followed by Goku, Tsukune, Moka, Mizore and Yukari. Kurumu stood there looking at them when she felt a hand in hers. She turned to look and saw Mundus standing next to her smiling.

"Like I said no need to be nervous or worried." He said to her.

They walked to the table hand in hand. As they were sitting down at the table, Videl asked a bad question.

"So Tsukune which one is your girlfriend?"

"I am!" Yukari, Moka and Mizore said in unison.

"Here we go again." Mundus said sighing.

Yukari, Moka and Mizore started to argue while the Son family watched wide-eyed. Goku looked over at Mundus who had an amused look.

"_Things have gotten a lot livelier around Mundus."_ He thought before grinning and going back to eating and watching the three girls argue that went into the night.

There you have it everyone chapter 8. I hope you all enjoyed it. As always Thanks for reading and commenting it really helps. And if any of you have ideas or oc's you like to see in this story let me know and i'll try to fit them in. Again thanks a lot for the help mercwithamouth.


	10. Chapter 9

Sorry for the wait i tried to update as fast as i could. Thanks for sticking around and reading my stories. A special thanks to mercwiththemouth who's been helping me with this story and more stories i plan on adding soon. Anyway i hope you all enjoy this chapter and keep reading my other stories.

I don't own Rosario+Vampire or DBZ

Normal speech

_Thoughts._

**Monster/Transformation speech.**

* * *

Kurumu woke up the next morning in a see through nightgown. She stretched and cracked her eyes opened and saw a ceiling fan on.

"_Where am i?"_ Kurumu thought.

She turned over and saw a picture of a young boy about three-years-old on the shoulder of a man. The boy's tail drew her eyes to it.

"_That's right…i'm at Mundus's"_

She stood up and turned around to see a king size bed with Moka, Mizore, and Yukari still asleep in the bed. Kurumu got dressed while looking around the room. She saw a desk and chair with books on it. Some posters on the wall and a night stand with some pictures on it. One picture caught her attention. She picked it up and took a closer look at it as she did she started to blush brightly. The picture was of Mundus and her sitting under a tree back to back with their tails entwined and his hand on top of hers. Both of them were smiling. She put the picture back and quietly walked out of the room. She made her way, while still half-asleep, into the living room when she got there she saw Tsukune asleep on the couch with a blanket over him. She looked down and saw something that almost made her scream. She saw a brown snake but when she looked closer, she saw it wasn't a snake but a tail. She smiled and looked at the person the tail belonged too. Mundus was asleep on the floor. She smiled and giggled making her way to the kitchen. When she got there, she couldn't help notice how clean it was.

"_Hope they don't mind if I cook breakfast."_ She thought as she put an apron on and started to get things ready to cook.

"How about letting us help?" a voice said behind her.

She turned around and saw Videl and Chichi standing there.

"I'm sorry for starting to cook without asking you." Kurumu said.

Videl and Chichi smiled at her.

"It's fine." Chichi said.

"Yea cooking for four saiyans can be hard at times." Videl said.

They stepped beside Kurumu and started to get ready to cook.

"I got a question." Kurumu said.

"What is it?" Videl asked.

"Tsukune told me that Saiyans can eat a lot is that true?"

Chichi and Videl laughed a little.

"That is an understatement." Chichi said.

"I'll put it like this do you know how rich the people of Capsule Corp is?" Videl asked.

"Yea even in the monster world Capsule Corp is famous." Kurumu said.

"When our families get together we got to eat at all you can eat buffets. Or Capsule Corp would go broke." Videl said.

Kurumu just looked at them a bit surprised.

"Speaking of monsters what kind are you?" Chichi asked.

Kurumu hesitated what would they think she knew the stories that humans told about Succubus.

"You don't have to tell us." Videl said.

"It's fine. I'm a Succubus." Kurumu said watching their reactions.

"A Succubus?" Chichi asked.

"I know you may have heard the stories but…" Kurumu started to say.

"There's more to it right?" Videl asked.

"Yea there is."

"Then can you explain?"

"Succubus are few in number so we got to find our 'destined one' out of all the men in the world."

"And you think your destined one is Mundus?" Chichi asked.

Kurumu smiled and shook her head.

"No I know he is. When I first saw him I felt something that I never felt before." Kurumu said remembering the feeling she had.

"After he saved me from getting my wings and tail ripped off I knew what that feeling was."

"What was it?" Videl asked.

"It was love, and since that time my love has only grown for him." Kurumu said with a slight blush.

"I'm glad you feel that way about him." Videl said.

"Every time he calls home he talks about you and I can hear how happy he is." Chichi said.

When Kurumu heard that, she smiled and the blush got brighter.

After a few minutes, Videl put a big pile of bacon on the table and went back to finish cooking and getting to know Kurumu.

"Back away from the bacon." Chichi said not looking behind her.

Kurumu looked and saw Goku reaching for the plate of bacon before backing away slowly. Kurumu looked at Videl with surprise in her eyes.

"How did she know?" Kurumu said.

"Chichi has known Goku since they were little. She knows how he is and raising three demi Saiyans gave her a sixth sense when it comes to them trying to take food."

"Don't worry you'll be able to do it when you stay around long enough." Chichi said.

Half an hour later the table had a breakfast fit for a king on it. Kurumu couldn't believe how much they prepared in such a short time. Videl saw her face and laughed a little.

"You have the same like I had when I first found out. I'll admit being married to a Son is tough at times. But I wouldn't change this for anything." Videl said to Kurumu.

"I'm up to it." Kurumu said with a smile.

She turned to were Tsukune and Mundus were still sleeping.

"Hey breakfast is ready!" Kurumu yelled.

Tsukune sat up half asleep while Mundus shot up looking that way. Gohan and Goten walked in from outside. Goku started towards the table but suddenly he fell.

"What the?" He looked and saw his legs in a block of ice.

"How did that happen?" Gohan asked.

Goten walked over and looked at it.

"Don't know but that is pretty solid." Goten commented.

"I know how." Tsukune said.

Mundus nodded in agreement.

Mizore, Moka and Yukari walked out of Mundus's room fully clothed.

"Oh yea Mizore is an yuki-onni." Gohan said as he remembered.

"I know how Mundus is with food and since you're his dad you're just like him." Mizore said sitting down at the table.

"Actually Goku is worse when it comes to food." Tsukune said.

Gohan, Goten, and Mundus nodded in agreement.

As they sat at the table eating Goku decided to get to know Mundus new friends.

"How did you all meet Mundus?" He asked them.

"I met him the first day of school when he saved Tsukune from Saizou." Moka said.

"He saved me from myself." Mizore said as she remembered the day they first met.

"I pulled pranks on Tsukune and him, we didn't really become friends until after a pack of lizard men tried to eat me." Yukari said.

"I met him when I had a crazy plan that was doom to fail." Kurumu said.

"I wanted to talk to you all about that fight from yesterday with the witch Ruby." Gohan said.

"What about it?" Mundus asked.

"You all did a great job however there were a few flaws."

"What were they?" Tsukune asked.

"Mizore you charged right in not thinking. While Yukari and Kurumu let down their guard and Moka was blinded by anger not thinking right. All those mistakes could be deadly." Gohan said.

They looked down not making eye contact.

"You all have great potential to be Z-fighters."

They looked up at him a bit surprised at that comment.

"You need to control your emotions. Stay on guard and always have a plan even if it's a spur of the moment plan." Goku said.

They nodded with a fire in their eyes when there was a knock at the door. The door opened and a woman with blue hair down to her shoulders wearing blue jeans a yellow shirt and a vest with "Cc" on it walked in. She looked at the table and saw Mundus and Tsukune walked up to them and hugged them smiling. Everyone watched her hug them, Moka and Kurumu had tick marks on their heads and Goten saw this and leaned over to them.

"That's Bulma Briefs a family friend and Mundus's godmother." He told them.

They both calmed down and Goten sighed in relief.

"Good to see you two." She said letting them go.

"Same to you Bulma." Mundus said.

She looked at the table and notice Moka, Mizore, Yukari and Kurumu. She turned to grin at Tsukune and Mundus.

"Didn't know you two had it in you." She said.

"What are you talking?" Tsukune said.

"Two girlfriends."

"Not exactly true." Mundus said.

"Oh?"

"My girlfriend is sitting at the table but the other three are Tsukune's"

"Really?" Bulma asked walking up to the table looking at them.

"You're eyes are like his when he was little." She said looking at Mizore.

"But it's not you. If anyone I say it's you." She said as she turned to Kurumu.

"Am I right?"

Kurumu sat there with a blush on her face and nodded.

"It's scary how you can do that Bulma." Mundus commented.

A minute later Daiki walked in looked at the table, saw Mundus grabbed his tail and dragged him out of the house.

"Hey! I'm not done eating!" Mundus said.

"Eat later train now." Daiki said.

Everyone sat there watching Daiki drag Mundus by the tail.

"I thought he was kidding about that." Moka said.

"When it comes to Daiki he has no sense of humor." Goten said.

Bulma left after Daiki saying bye to everyone.

* * *

After they finished eating Goku looked at them and grinned.

"Any of you up for a spar?" He asked.

"Sure I could use the excise." Tsukune said.

"Alright I'll be your opponent." Gohan said.

They both got up and walked outside. Goku looked at Moka and grinned.

"I'm curious to know what you can do." He said.

"Alright I always wanted to try my power against you." Moka said.

They walked outside and farther away from where Gohan and Tsukune were. Mizore walked out followed by Goten, Kurumu walked out with Pan and Videl walked out followed by Yukari.

"Videl are you sure about fighting Yukari?" Moka asked.

"Yea she may be a witch but she is strong." Kurumu said.

"Hey!" Yukari yelled.

Videl smiled and walked over to a tree.

"This one should do be enough." She said aloud.

Moka and the others watched curiously.

Videl punched the tree sending it flying and landing a distance away. Videl looked back at them with a kind smile. While Moka, Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore stood there shocked at what they just saw.

"Are you sure you're human?" Kurumu asked still in shock.

"Yea I'm human but I was trained by Gohan." Videl said.

"If you're that strong then I wonder if Tsukune can get that strong." Moka said.

"Tsukune has the potential to be stronger." Goku said.

"How strong?" Mizore asked.

"Up to super saiyan 2 level." Gohan said.

They all looked confused while Tsukune looked shocked.

"_If I could get that kind of power then I can Moka and everyone else."_ He thought.

He turned to Gohan and Goku.

"Please help me gain that power!" He said with a fire in his eyes that none of them saw before.

Gohan looked at Goku who grinned and nodded.

"Alright we'll start training and Mundus can keep up your training at the school." Gohan said.

Tsukune nodded and took a fighting stance while Gohan stood normally.

"_Let's see how strong you've been come."_ Gohan thought.

Tsukune ran towards Gohan at full speed.

"His speed has increased." Goku commented as everyone watched the fight.

Gohan went to punch Tsukune who ducked under it and sent his palm into Gohan's gut pushing him back a couple of feet. Gohan looked up and saw Tsukune's foot coming at him. He caught Tsukune's foot but didn't see the other one that hit him in the side of the head, Knocking him into a tree to everyone's surprise.

"Mundus trained you more than we thought." Gohan said rubbing the side of his head.

"Yea at first it was easy but it's getting harder." Tsukune said.

"Alright let's kick it up a notch." Gohan said.

He went super saiyan while Tsukune took a fighting stance.

"_Remember what Mundus taught you."_ Tsukune thought.

* * *

*Flash back*

Tsukune stood in the middle of the clearing of the forest facing against Mundus who was a super saiyan. Tsukune rushed towards Mundus however, Mundus pushed towards him sending him sliding backwards Tsukune's feet dug into the ground slowing him and finally stopping him.

"**Remember Tsukune when you're facing off against an opponent you know is stronger than yourself watch their movement, find an opening then strike faster than he can counter or block."** Mundus said.

"Got it." Tsukune said nodding.

"**Good, now try that again."**

The spar went on for hours.

*End of flash back*

* * *

Tsukune closed his eyes taking a deep breath he reopened them and looked at Gohan.

"_Watch and study your opponent." _Mundus's voice echoed in Tsukune's mind.

"What is he planning?" Yukari asked watching Tsukune.

"I think Mundus taught him some more tricks beside after-image." Goku said.

"_Control your breathing and focus your ki."_

Gohan blitz towards Tsukune with his fist ready to hit.

"**It's over Tsukune."** Gohan said.

Suddenly Tsukune vanished everyone's eyes widen except Goku who smirked.

"Teleportation." Goku said.

Gohan stopped and focused looking for Tsukune's Ki.

"Gohan above you!" Videl said.

Gohan looked up and his eyes widen more.

Tsukune was in midair with his hands pulled back behind his head with a ball of ki in his hands.

"Whoa…I didn't even sense Tsukune before now." Goten said watching Tsukune.

"Spirit ball!" Tsukune yelled throwing the ki at Gohan.

Gohan crossed his arms to block it when it hit it caused an explosion. When the dirt and dust cleared, Gohan has his clothes ripped in several places. He looked at Tsukune as he landed on his feet before falling on his back. Gohan returned to normal and walked over to Tsukune helping him stand up.

"Very impressive Tsukune. You defiantly will make a strong Z-fighter." Gohan said grinning.

Goku looked at Moka and nodded before walked to where Gohan was at the start of the fight. Moka stood where Tsukune was as he walked towards Moka ready to pull off the rosaria.

"Wait Tsukune." Goku said.

"What is it?" Tsukune asked.

"Moka think back to when Mundus got hurt." Goku said.

Moka remember the pain and sadness she felt.

"That's good let the pain and sadness flow through you."

She started to image her other friends being hurt. The one that hurt the most was her imaging Tsukune hurt. Her power spiked and inner Moka stood there.

"I was right." Goku said.

"Tsukune doesn't have to take off the rosaria to let inner Moka out. Her power is like a saiyans."

"More anger or sadness she has the stronger she is." Gohan said.

"Alright now let's see how strong you are Moka." Goku said.

Moka nodded and rushed towards Goku. Goku watched grinning.

"_Good speed but how about power?"_ He thought.

Moka tried to kick Goku but he smoothly dodged it by stepping back. She smirked while she spun on her foot trying to kick him with her other foot but to her surprise he stopped it with one finger.

"**I knew you were strong but never knew how strong."** Moka said.

She tried to axe kick him but he caught her foot and spun her in air making her flip in the air and she landed on her feet.

"Mundus taught you a trick didn't he?" Goku asked.

Tsukune's eyes widen a little.

"_He's been training Moka also?"_ Tsukune thought.

"**He tried but there was a slight change in it."**

* * *

*Flash back*

Mundus and Moka stood facing each other Moka was trying to catch her breath with sweat pouring down her forehead.

"You're getting better. You may be able to use a technique my dad tried to teach me but I was never really able to master it." Mundus said.

"What is it?" Moka asked.

"It's called dragon fist. No matter how much I tried, I couldn't master it as he could. But I can still use it. If you want i'll teach you it."

"Sure." Moka said.

*End of flash back*

* * *

"Show me what he taught you." Goku said.

Moka focused her energy into her fist and it started to glow red with power.

Goku gulped he knew that attack but he didn't know how powerful it would be.

"The dragon fist." Goten said in awe.

"**Not quiet the dragon fist I came up with my own version of it." **Moka said.

She rushed towards Goku with her fist drawn back Goku drew his fist back and they both connected causing a sonic boom.

"**Vampirc fist!"** Moka said

The power she had in her fist shot towards Goku causing a huge explosion and sending Goku back into a line of trees. Everyone was stunned at what they just witness.

"**How is that for power?"** Moka asked.

"Not bad at all." A voice said.

Moka looked at where Goku was and her eyes widen as he walked back without a scratch on him. He dusted himself off and grinned.

"Wow I felt that attack." Goku said.

Goku popped his arm back into place and chuckled.

"I'm impressed you knocked some of my joints out of place." Goku said.

"I want to play!" Pan said.

"I'll play with you." Kurumu said kneeling down to pan.

"Uh that might not be wise Kurumu." Videl said.

"Why not? I'm good with kids."

"Really?" Moka asked.

"Well I'm not sure but I think I am."

Pan and Kurumu walked in the clear area when Moka and Goku where.

Moka returned to normal and stood next to Tsukune.

"You got good control Moka." Tsukune commented

"Thanks but I wonder if the reason I can do that is because the seal is getting weak." Moka said looking at Tsukune.

"Hey!" Kurumu said.

Moka looked and saw Kurumu dodging punches and kicks by Pan.

"Told you that wasn't wise." Videl said.

The phone rang and Tsukune went to answer it a couple of minutes later he came back out sighing.

"Who was on the phone?" Gohan asked.

Everyone turned to look at Tsukune while Pan kept trying to hit Kurumu.

"Hey! Someone help me!" Kurumu yelled as Pan laughed in enjoyment.

"That was Bulma. She invited us all to Capsule Corp." Tsukune said.

"Alright let's go!" Yukari cheered.

Pan stopped and looked at Tsukune.

"Can I go too?" she asked.

"Think its best you stay here Pan." Gohan said.

"Alright." She said pouting a little.

"I'll take you all there." Goku said.

He walked over to Kurumu who was trying to catch her breath.

"Alright everyone grab on."

Moka, Mizore, Yukari, and Tsukune touched his arms and shoulder while he put his hand on Kurumu's head.

* * *

A second later they were in a living room that had the kitchen built in and a big screen TV.

"Move your ass Kakarot." A voice said.

They looked on the couch and saw Vegeta and Trunks sitting on the couch and watching TV or trying to. Goku and the others were standing in front of it.

"Sorry about that." Goku said grinning.

He moved and so did the others.

He looked around and saw Mundus and Daiki at the kitchen table eating.

"Hey if you were eating why didn't you let me know?" Goku asked.

"They're having a eating contest." Trunks said.

Moka, Mizore, Yukari and Kurumu eyes widen when they saw the empty dishes that were around Mundus and Daiki that reached the ceiling and still eating.

"They ate all that?" Yukari asked in awe.

"Yea Saiyans have insane appetites." Tsukune said.

"You said they could eat a lot…" Moka started to say.

"Never image it could be that much." Mizore finished.

"I though Chichi and Videl were kidding about how much they could eat." Kurumu said.

"All Saiyans have two things no matter if full blood or Demi. Power and an appetite." Bulma said putting more food in front of Mundus and Daiki.

Half an hour passed before Mundus and Daiki finished eating.

"Who won?" Daiki said.

"Don't know, we ran out of food." Trunks said.

"How about you guys get out and hit the town." Bulma said as she washed dishes.

"Where would we go?" Tsukune asked.

"Could go to the movies." Trunks suggested.

"Hey yea they got one in theaters I want to see." Mundus said.

"Which one is it?" Tsukune asked.

"It's a horror flick called Evil dead." Mundus said.

"I'm not sure about a horror movie." Tsukune said.

Trunks and Mundus looked at each other before dragging Tsukune out in the hallway.

Trunks closed the door so the others couldn't hear.

"What is it?" Tsukune asked.

"You want to get closer to Moka right?" Mundus asked.

"Yea of course."

"Then a horror movie is the best way to get closer to her. She'll be so scared she'll be hanging on to you every second." Trunks said.

"Are you sure?" Tsukune asked.

"Trust me on this one." Mundus said.

"Last time you said that our mail box ended up blowing up." Tsukune deadpanned.

"Then trust me." Trunks said.

"Are you sure this will work?"

"Of course. How you think Goten got his girlfriend?" Mundus asked.

"Alright I'll take your word for it."

"Good choice, you'll be glad you listen to us." Trunks and Mundus said in unison.

"_Think I already regret it."_ Tsukune thought.

They walked back in.

"What were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing important just giving some guy advice." Trunks said.

"Anyway anyone up to see Evil dead?" Mundus said.

Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari raised their hands.

"What about you Daiki?" Tsukune asked.

"Humph as if I got to the movies with you." Daiki said.

"Be nice Daiki." Bulma scorned.

"It's fine Bulma." Moka said.

"Yea he doesn't have to come along since he is scared." Kurumu said with an evil smirk.

"What did you just say!?" Daiki said looking at her.

"I agree, you claim you're a Saiyan but you're scared to go see a movie." Mizore said.

"Fine! I'll go with you and I prove nothing scares me." Daiki said walking out.

Mundus and Tsukune looked over at Mizore and Kurumu.

"What?" Kurumu asked.

"Only been around us for one day and you already know how to get a Saiyan to do what you want." Tsukune said.

"That's a bit scary." Mundus said.

Kurumu giggled and took Mundus hand leading him outside.

For some reason Mizore felt a pain in her heart when she saw that. She shook her head and walked out the door followed by Yukari, Moka and Tsukune. Bulma watched them leave and smiled a little.

"It seems like Mundus doesn't just have a girlfriend but also an admirer." She said before sitting on the couch with Trunks to watch TV and Vegeta arguing with Goku about what to watch.

* * *

Two hours later the group of friends walked out to the theater lobby, Mundus had Kurumu latched to his arm and Yukari on his back both pale and shaking. Mizore walked with her hands behind her head Moka walked next to Tsukune.

"Wow that was an amazing movie what do you think?" She asked.

"I think I should've brought extra pair of boxers." Mundus said

"I agree with you Mundus." Tsukune said.

Daiki walked out the movie room to the lobby where Mundus and the others were.

"You're a wuss Mundus. I wasn't scared one bit." Daiki said smirking.

"The wet spot in your pants says differently." Mizore said.

"Quiet you." Daiki growled before leaving the theater.

Mundus used instant transmission to teleport them back to his house.

"Can we all sleep in the same room?" Yukari asked

Mundus looked at her and at Tsukune who nodded.

"Sure why not." Mundus said grinning.

Yukari gave a small sigh of relief and they headed inside to Mundus's room to try and get a good night sleep.

* * *

Well there you have it folks. Hope you all enjoyed it. As always please comment. Thanks again for reading and supporting my stories. Hope you keep liking liking my stories. And a Big thanks to mercwiththemouth for helping me out. If any of you have ideas let me know and i'll try to fit them in.


	11. Chapter 10

I'm back with the new chapter for Mundus. I'm sorry it took so long i've been working on different stories at the same time. Sorry for the wait and thanks for being patient I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thanks to my co-author mercwiththemouth for the help. Now sit back and enjoy the latest chapter.

I don't own Rosario+Vampire or DBZ

Normal speech

_Thoughts_

* * *

Moka woke up the next morning she sat up in Mundus's bed and stretched she saw two sleeping bags across the room one had Tsukune sleeping in it while the other was empty.

"_Guess Mundus is already up."_ She thought.

She walked into the living room and saw Mundus on the phone.

"Alright…no problem." He said to the other person on the other end before hanging up.

He turned to see Moka standing there in her PJ's.

"Morning Moka sorry if I woke you." Mundus said.

"It's fine. Who was on the phone?" Moka asked.

"Ms. Neknome wants us to go back to school tomorrow afternoon."

"I see…"

Moka was sad that they had to leave because she was enjoying her time here in the human world. Mundus got an idea.

"How about we all go to a place where you all want to go today?" Mundus asked

"Really?" Moka asked

"Yea but you all got to agree on the place."

She nodded and smiled.

"Also if you want to get dressed no one is in the bathroom." Mundus said before walking outside.

"Ok." Moka said she went to get her clothes and headed for the bathroom thinking of a place she wanted to go.

Mundus walked into the old mansion at witch hill he saw the wood falling apart and the furniture cover in years of dirt and dust.

"I know you're in here Ruby. You don't have to show yourself but I want you to hear me out." Mundus said.

A minute later he felt someone watching him but he couldn't see who.

"You don't have to worry about this place being destroyed anymore. This place is safe now, it's a landmark and under the protection of Capsule Corp. You can also go to Yokai academy with us if you want. You don't have to be alone anymore." Mundus said.

He walked out of the house and on the second floor Ruby watched him leave while thinking.

* * *

Back at the Son house Mundus walked in and saw Moka, Mizore, Kurumu and Yukari sitting at the kitchen table while Tsukune, Gohan, Goten and Goku sat on the couch watching TV.

"You girls decided were to go?" Mundus asked.

"Yep we have." Yukari said.

"Alright where did you choose?"

"The mall!" the girls said in unison.

"Somehow I'm not surprised." Tsukune said.

"Hey shopping in the human world is one thing I don't want to miss." Kurumu said.

"Something tells me we're the ones that are going to be carrying the bags." Tsukune said.

"Small price to pay." Mundus said.

"Who knows Tsukune…" Gohan said grinning.

"You may get to see Moka in a bikini." Goten finished

Tsukune started to image Moka posing for him in different bikinis. He started to turn red and get a nosebleed.

Mundus started to chuckled and smacked Tsukune in the back of the head.

"Pull yourself together man." Mundus said.

"What are you talking?" Moka asked walking into the living room with the other girls.

"Nothing much just messing with Tsukune's mind." Goten said patting Tsukune on the head.

Mundus teleported them to an alley way near the mall. They walked out the alley and into the mall.

"Well here we are." Mundus said.

The mall had two floors first floor had clothing stores, a food court, and the second floor had electrics, books and other entertainment stores.

Mundus turned to look at his friends, when he did he chuckled a little when he saw Moka, Mizore, Kurumu and Yukari eyes widen and looking around like they were kids in a candy store.

"What is it?" Moka asked finally finishing looking around.

"Your faces are priceless. But still you all are cute." Mundus said.

Mizore and Kurumu blushed at what Mundus said.

"Which store do you want go to first?"

* * *

Five minutes later Tsukune and Mundus sat in two chairs in front of three dressing rooms surrounded by lingerie. Tsukune looked at Mundus.

"You had to ask didn't you? Tsukune asked.

"I don't see a problem we both know this store was a must on their list." Mundus said.

"Well at least we're suffering together Mundus."

Mizore walked out in a black bra with white lace and black panties with lace also. She modeled for Tsukune and Mundus, walked back into the dressing room and Kurumu walked out in a red top with strips and red panties with lace she to model before walking back into the dressing room.

"Who says anything about suffering? I'm enjoying this." Mundus said giving Tsukune a goofy grin.

"_Oh god he's turning into another Gin." _Tsukune thought.

Moka walked out in a black one piece with red lace. She looked at Tsukune with a small blush.

"What do you think?" she asked nervously.

"You look great in it Moka." Tsukune said smiling a little.

She blushed deeply and went back into the dressing room with Tsukune looking after her. He felt someone elbow him in the side and turned to look and saw Mundus grinning wider.

"You're starting to enjoy this too." Mundus whispered to Tsukune.

Tsukune turned red a little then he remembered something.

"Hey where's Yukari?" He asked.

"She's outside waiting on a bench."

"Why is that?" They heard Moka asked from behind the door.

"Yea she was more excited to come here than any of us." Kurumu commented.

"I disagree with that Kurumu." Mundus said.

"Huh?"

"You literally dragged me into the store."

"Any way why is she outside?" Moka said trying to get back on topic.

"She's kinda mad they didn't have anything in her size." Tsukune said.

"Well she is flat chested and has a small body." Kurumu commented before they heard a thud from her dressing room.

"I think she heard you." Mundus said.

"That was a given." Mizore deadpanned.

* * *

Half an hour later they walked out and Yukari looked at Mundus.

"Hey Mundus someone was looking for you." Yukari said.

"Who was it?" Mundus asked.

He didn't know anyone that would be looking for him. He never had friends when he was growing up except Tsukune.

"Some girl named Alice." Yukari said.

Mundus and Tsukune eyes widen a little and looked at each other the others looked at them confused.

"Wonder what she wants." Mundus said thinking.

"You're guess is good as mine." Tsukune said.

"Who is Alice?" Kurumu asked.

"Do you remember what I told you about the girl before Kurumu? She ran away scared after Mundus told her the truth about him." Tsukune asked.

"Yea what about her?"

"Her name was Alice." Mundus said.

"The same Alice that asked Yukari about you?" Moka asked.

"I get the feeling it's the very same." Mundus said.

Mundus started to think and Kurumu started to worry.

"_What if she wants to be with Mundus?"_ Kurumu thought

Tsukune, Yukari, Mundus and Mizore started to walk away talking while Kurumu stood there with thoughts running through her head. Moka walked up and shook Kurumu. Kurumu blinked.

"Huh?" Kurumu asked.

"You're worried about that Alice aren't you?" Moka asked.

"Yea I am. What if Mundus chooses her over me?" Kurumu asked worry.

"That's not going to happen."

"How do you know?"

"He told me himself."

"What do you mean?"

"He once told me that he couldn't image himself without you."

"Are you sure he said that?"

"Of course Tsukune and Yukari heard as well."

Kurumu blushed and smiled.

"Come on lets catch up with the others before they start worrying."

Kurumu nodded and they both walked to catch up with the others.

They found their friends at a swimsuit store.

Tsukune and Mundus were talking to Bulma while Yukari and Mizore looked at swimsuits. Kurumu and Moka walked up to Tsukune and Mundus.

"What are you talking about?" Moka asked.

"Bulma invited us to a party tonight since we head back tomorrow." Mundus said.

"I don't see a problem." Tsukune said.

"What do you two think?" Mundus called out to Mizore and Yukari but found they were gone.

"Guess they found a couple to try on." Tsukune said.

"I'm going to try to find something." Kurumu said taking Mundus's hand and leading him away.

"Guess we'll see you tonight Bulma." Tsukune said.

He and Moka waved before heading into the store.

* * *

In the store, they saw Mundus sitting down in front of some dressing rooms Tsukune sat beside Mundus.

"Looks like Gohan and Goten were right." Mundus said.

"What do you mean?" Tsukune asked.

Moka walked into the dressing room with a swimsuit she was trying to keep hidden from Tsukune's view. Mundus grinned and looked at Tsukune.

"You'll see Moka in a bikini."

Tsukune grinned a little.

"Maybe I'm looking forward to that." Tsukune admitted.

Kurumu and Moka walked out and stood in front of Tsukune and Mundus. Kurumu wore a dark blue bikini and Moka had a yellow one on.

"What do you think?" Moka asked

"Since you're the only one that will see me in this I can show more if you want." Kurumu said seductively to Mundus.

Moka looked at Tsukune and blushed.

"I can do the same for you Tsukune." Moka said her blushing growing.

"More please!" Tsukune and Mundus said in unison.

Kurumu and Moka giggled at that and walked back into the dressing room. A few minutes Mizore walked out in a white bikini with the cups held together by a ring and the bottoms the same way.

"What do you two think?" Mizore asked.

She looked at Mundus and Tsukune noticing they weren't looking at her but something else. She looked in the same direction and saw a girl about their age wearing skinny jeans, and a sleeveless shirt she had light brown hair that went down to her shoulders and emerald eyes. She stood a few feet away and looked nervous for some reason.

"Mundus can I talk to you?" She asked.

Mundus nodded and walked over to where the girl was.

"Tsukune who is that?" Mizore asked.

"That's Alice." Tsukune said.

Kurumu heard what Tsukune said and the mysterious girl's voice and her heart started to pound faster.

"_He wouldn't leave me. He's not that kind of guy. Or is he?"_ she thought.

She tried to shake the doubt away but no matter what it always came back louder. She decided to see for herself. She got her clothes back on and walked out. She saw Mundus and the girl named Alice talking she tried to find a place to hide when Mizore tapped her on the shoulder. Kurumu turned to look at Mizore and she pointed to a clothes rack that was big enough for someone to hide in and not be noticed it was also close enough for her to listen in. Kurumu nodded her thanks and walked towards the clothes rack.

* * *

"You sure changed a lot Mundus." Alice said.

"How is that?" Mundus asked.

"I remember when the only friend you had was Tsukune. You were so shy it was cute. Now you're surrounded by girls."

"Tsukune seems to be a magnet for trouble and girls. I'm just here to make sure he lives after all he's like a brother to me."

"You always took care of your family that's what I liked about you."

"I get the feeling you weren't looking for me to talk about when we were younger."

Alice looked down sadly.

"I've been haunted since you confessed you're feelings to me."

"It's alright. I don't blame you."

"No it's not alright! I could tell it hurt you but I ignored that. I was just being selfish."

"I'll admit it did hurt. Felt like you ripped my heart out and stomped it."

Alice could hear the pain and sadness in his voice.

"However something good happened to me after that."

Alice looked at him confused and curious.

Kurumu listened intently and Mundus last sentence got her curious.

"_What good could come from having your heart broke."_ She thought.

"What do you mean?"

"I met the girl I love with all my heart. I can't image being with anyone else even if I could I wouldn't want to be with anyone else." Mundus smiled as images of him and Kurumu being together ran through his head.

"She's lucky to have a guy like you. I feel jealous because I let you slip through my fingers." Alice said.

"We were young; you got scared and ran away. I don't blame you."

"Thanks for understanding."

She hugged him and walked away with a smile on her face because a weight had been lifted off her that was there since she was little.

Mundus watched her walk away and turned to head back to the dressing rooms when he was tackled from the side knocking him down. He looked and saw Kurumu hugging him.

"Guess you listened in huh?" He asked chuckling.

"Yea I did. I overheard all of it." She said.

He hugged her back and smiled.

"I promise I'll make you the happiest girl on this planet."

Kurumu looked up at him and smiled before kissing him.

"You already have."

Mundus got up and helped Kurumu up and they walked back hand in hand.

* * *

That night everyone was at Capsule Corp waiting for the party to get started. Tsukune and Mundus sat at the table playing chess while Moka, Kurumu and Yukari watched them. Mizore was nowhere around.

"Anyone seen Mizore?" Tsukune asked.

"She's talking with Vegeta right now." Mundus said not looking up from the board.

"I wonder why."

"Not sure…check mate." Mundus said grinning.

Tsukune looked at the board and sighed.

"Tsukune." A voice said from behind him causing him to jump. He quickly turned around and saw Piccolo standing there looking at him.

"What is it Piccolo?" Tsukune asked.

"During the summer I'll train you." Piccolo said.

Tsukune nodded.

"You better be ready. I won't go easy on you like Mundus or the others."

Piccolo walked away to talk to another Namekian that they never saw before.

"Who is that?" Kurumu asked pointing at him.

"That's Dende guess you can call him Earth's guardian." Tsukune said.

"Hey everyone foods almost done." Bulma called out.

"I'll go get Vegeta and Mizore." Goku said.

* * *

Vegeta stood on the roof of Capsule Corp looking at the moon when he felt someone behind him. He turned towards the person and saw Mizore standing there looking at him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I have a question about Saiyans." Mizore said.

Vegeta smirked at her.

"Then you came to the right person. What do you want to know?"

"Can a Saiyan have more than one wife?"

"I saw Saiyans with more than one mate but only the strongest of the elite. It also depends on if the Saiyan wants more than one mate."

"I see…" Mizore said as she started to think.

"You have feelings for one huh?" a voice said from behind her. She turned around and saw Goku looking at her.

"Yea I have. It didn't start out that way." Mizore said with a small blush.

"It's Mundus isn't it?" Goku asked.

Mizore looked at him shocked.

"How did you know?"

"Mostly the way you look at him."

"At first I loved him like a brother. He was always there if I needed help, or to talk."

"And now?"

"I love him like a woman loves a man."

Goku chuckled and grinned.

"Good luck Mizore you're going to need it. Anyway it's almost party time."

* * *

A few minutes later Goku, Mizore and Vegeta walked in and saw most of the people trying to hold Mundus, Gohan and Goten back from the food.

"Everyone gets food before the Saiyans." Bulma said.

"That's no fair." Mundus said.

"If you got to it first there would be no food left." Chichi said.

"Sad but true." Gohan said.

"You have no room to talk" Mundus said.

The party lasted into the night. Tsukune, Moka, Yukari, and Mizore fell asleep on the floor. While Mundus and Kurumu fell asleep on the couch in each other arms. Bulma covered each one up with a blanket but stopped at Mundus and Kurumu she notice that their tails were intertwined with the tips of their tails meeting and forming a heart. Bulma smiled and took a picture before covering them up.

* * *

Well there you have it everyone. I hope you all enjoy it. Please send me your comments and thoughts on this story and any of the others I wrote. Thanks for reading and I hope you keep enjoying my stories.


	12. Author note 2

Hey everyone I got a couple of things to say about Mundus the youngest son of Goku. First off I'm so sorry it's taking so long for me to update I've been busy with work and ideas for different stories keep getting in the way. I promise you all that the update is coming and it's going to be soon. So please be patient. As for the second thing most of the ideas I'm getting right now is for the sequel to this story. So I plan on starting the sequel if you all want I'll post Tsukune's and the others children. I know some of you may not want me and I understand that. Also i'm still planning on writing Mundus the youngest son of Goku I got plenty of ideas left for that story. That's all I got to say right now. Thank you all for reading and again I'm so sorry that it's taking so long to update.


	13. Chapter 11

Hey everyone here is the latest chapter. Sorry it took so long to post it i had writer's block and been busy with work. Thanks for your patients and i hope you enjoy the chapter i worked hard on. Thanks to my co-author mercwiththemouth and thanks for all the reviews and comments. Now please sit back and enjoy.

I don't own Rosario+Vampire or DBZ

Normal speech

_thoughts_

**Monster/transformation speech.**

* * *

Kurumu woke up laying on the couch in Capsule Corp. She looked around and notice everyone was gone except Bulma who was cleaning dishes. Bulma turned to face her smiling.

"Morning Kurumu sleep well?" Bulma asked.

"Yea I did I'm surprised though since I didn't have a bed." Kurumu said.

"You did have a bed."

"What do you mean?"

"Some time last night Mundus fell over and you slept on top of him."

Kurumu started to do a impressing of a tomato when Bulma said that and Bulma started to laugh.

"Are you serious?" Kurumu asked.

Bulma picked up her phone and showed Kurumu a picture of her sleeping on top of Mundus who had his arms and tail wrapped around her. Kurumu blush grew but she couldn't help but smile.

"He really does love you ya know." Bulma said.

"I know he does and I love him too."

"I'll warn you right now." Bulma said

Kurumu gulped nervous.

"Chichi is very protective of Mundus."

"Why is that?"

"A mother is always very protective of their youngest child. If you cross her there will be hell to pay."

"Is she really that bad?"

"Everyone is scared of her even Vegeta and Daiki are." Bulma said giggling a little as she remembered Vegeta's and Daiki faces when they made Chichi angry.

"Where is everyone else at?"

"Daiki dragged Mundus towards the gravity room and they followed to watch them train."

"Gravity room?"

"It's a place where Vegeta and the others train. They can set the room any way they want to maximize their training. If you want I can take you to it so you can see it for yourself."

Kurumu nodded and Bulma lead her to the gravity room.

* * *

At the gravity room she saw Tsukune, Moka, Mizore and Yukari looking through a glass at something. Kurumu walked over and stood next to the others looking at the glass. On the other side of the glass were Mundus and Daiki sparring while they were in super saiyan.

"Won't they break the room?" Moka asked

"No they won't. Bulma made it herself to be Saiyan proof." Tsukune said.

Yukari looked over at a screen and saw it read X1500.

"Hey Bulma what's that X1500?" Yukari asked.

"That's how much they increased the gravity." Bulma said

They looked confused at Bulma.

"They can increase the earth gravity in that room."

"So they increased the gravity by 1500?"

"You got it."

Yukari looked watched Mundus and Daiki fight.

"It's barely affecting them."

"Once it's not, they increase it by 500." Tsukune said.

"Just how strong are those two?" Moka asked watching them spar.

"Compare to the other Z-fighters they are still weak but they can hold their own against anybody." Bulma said.

They sat and watched Mundus and Daiki spar for half an hour before they came out cut and bleeding but not out of breath.

"Who do you think is stronger?" Mundus asked looking at his friends.

"It's hard to tell to be honest." Tsukune said thinking.

"Mundus." Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore said in unison.

Mundus chuckled at their outburst while Daiki scoffed.

"You all are women. What do you know?" Daiki said.

The room went deadly quiet and Daiki could feel killer intent coming from the girls.

"Damn Daiki you screwed up big time." Mundus said.

Daiki looked and saw Kurumu with her nails out, Moka ready to fight, Mizore with ice claws and Yukari had her wand out and ready. Daiki turned to demand help from Tsukune and Mundus however, he saw they were gone and the door was wide open.

"Get back here you idiots!" Daiki yelled.

"Idiots? They're the smart ones." A cold voice said behind him.

He turned around, his face met Moka's kick, and then the beating started.

* * *

Tsukune and Mundus walked into the living room where Vegeta, Trunks, Goku and Chichi sat watching TV.

"Where is Daiki?" Trunks asked looking at them.

"He made a mistake insulting the girls." Tsukune said.

"He's a goner." Trunks said turning back to the TV.

Mundus nodded in agreement when they heard the door open and they turned to see a cut up, bleeding and bruised Daiki standing at the door.

"Hey you survived." Mundus said grinning.

"You sound surprised I did." Daiki said annoyed.

"Because we are." Tsukune said.

"I hate to admit it but you two have strong mates." Daiki said popping his arm back into place.

He walked to a jar and opened it picking up a senzu bean and eating it.

Daiki leaned against the wall while Tsukune and Mundus sat at the kitchen table. A few minutes later the girls walked in. Daiki kept his distance which Tsukune and Mundus found amusing but didn't dare say anything. They knew what the girls could do and they didn't want to feel their wrath.

"Ready to go back?" Goku asked Mundus and his friends.

"Not really wish we had more time." Mundus said.

"Yea I was enjoying the trip here." Moka said.

"Well you can always come back during the summer." Chichi said.

"Really?" Yukair asked her eyes shining.

"Yep you'll always welcome." Goku said grinning.

Moka looked around at the others and they had the same look that Goku had. A looked that said they would always be there.

"_Mundus was right this time was different." _Moka thought

* * *

Half an hour later the bus arrived and the group of friends sat on the bus.

"Got to admit that was more fun than I thought it would be." Mizore said.

"Yea I didn't know the human world would be fun." Yukari said.

"Your family was nice so were the Briefs except Daiki." Kurumu said.

Mundus chuckled and pulled her close.

"He's always been that way." Mundus said.

"Yea Daiki can be an ass at times but when it comes down to it he'll set aside his rivalry and work together to protect his family." Tsukune said.

* * *

At the school the group of friends were walking down the path when a box hit Tsukune in the chest almost knocking him down. Mundus helped him stay up. Mundus opened the box to reveal some newspapers.

"About time you all got back." A voice said.

They turned to look and saw Gin looking at them.

"We got work to do now. Let's get the paper passed out." Gin said.

"Can't we get something to eat first?" Mundus asked.

"You're always thinking about food." Gin scolded

"Least I'm not sneaking around school taking pictures of girls in their underwear." Mundus said

Gin started to say something but stopped when he saw the look in Mundus's eyes that dared him to deny it.

"Let's just to get back to working on the paper." Gin said walking away.

"What a slave driver." Yukari commented

Mundus chuckled, took the box from Tsukune, and walked towards the clubroom.

* * *

Two hours later the club was handing out the papers when a group of students walked up to them the one in the lead had long blonde hair and his eyes brows were dots. Gin turned to look and he frowned.

"Great just want we need right now." Gin mumbled.

Mundus looked at Gin and wondered what he meant.

"So you're the new newspaper club." The person said.

"What do you want Kuyou?" Gin asked.

"I want you to cease all newspaper activities."

"What makes you think you can tell us what to do?" Tsukune asked.

"I am Kuyou the head of the safety committee." Kuyou said.

"What if we don't?" Kurumu asked

"There would be consequences…deadly consequences."

That hit a nerve with Mundus. He never did like people that threating his family and friends. Mundus frowned as he started to step towards Kuyou however a hand on his shoulder he turned around and to his surprise it was Gin. Gin shook his head.

"It's not worth it." Gin said quietly to Mundus.

Gin looked at Kuyou.

"Alright we will." Gin said.

Tsukune and the others looked at Gin shocked while Kuyou smirked.

"Good pack up and leave." Kuyou said before turning around.

"You're scared of us aren't you?" Mundus asked.

Kuyou turned around and faced Mundus.

"What was that?" Kuyou asked

"Mundus shut up!" Gin growled.

Kuyou grinned looking at Mundus.

"I guess Morioka never told you about the first newspaper club. You don't want to end up like that them. I know you wouldn't want your friends and girlfriend to end up that way. If you cross me they will though." Kuyou said the last part low so only Mundus could hear.

Mundus growled and went to punch Kuyou; Kuyou dodged and drove his knee into Mundus's gut making him kneel over before falling to his knees.

"_Damn it all I let my anger cloud my judgment."_ Mundus thought.

His friends ran over to him to make sure he was all right while Kuyou started to walk away, Gin stood there watching Kuyou his eyes narrow before walking over and helping Mundus up.

* * *

Back in the clubroom the group of friends watched while Gin paced back and forth in front of them.

"That was a stupid thing to do Mundus!" Gin said.

"Yea I know. You don't have to tell me over and over again." Mundus said.

"What did he say to cause you to do that?" Kurumu asked looking at Mundus.

Mundus didn't say anything but Gin already knew.

"He threaten us all didn't he?" Gin asked.

"Yea he did." Mundus said.

"How do you know that?" Tsukune asked Gin

"It's what he does. He tries to get people to do what he wants by threating people they care about."

"That's low and just plain wrong." Yukari said.

"It didn't work with Mundus." Mizore said.

"Yea I think you're the first one that tried to punch his lights out." Gin said with a hint of pride in his voice.

"I would have knocked his head off his shoulders if I was thinking straight." Mundus said.

"It seems like he had a history with the newspaper club." Moka said.

"You can say that." Gin said sitting down.

"Can you explain?" Mundus asked.

"Like Kuyou said he's the head of the safety committee. But they don't care about safety." Gin said.

They listened closely to what Gin was saying.

"They go around bullying other students extorting money if you don't pay tributes, from other clubs and even from students, to them. They just use their power anyway they want not giving a damn about others."

"What if you don't pay?" Tsukune asked.

"If it's a club they shut it down. If it's a student they are 'punished' for disrespecting." Gin said making air quotes when he said punished.

"In other words they torture you if you don't do what they want; Sounds like the school has a mafia." Mundus said.

"That's pretty much it in a nutshell." Gin said.

"But what does that have to do with the newspaper club?" Kurumu asked.

"The club before us had enough of it and decided to expose the truth about the safety committee hoping to set things straight. It didn't go that way it went the opposite way." Gin said.

"How?" Yukari asked.

"The committee told them to stop but they didn't listen just dug deeper to find answers. Kuyou killed some to show what would happen if someone defied them." Gin said sadly.

Their eyes widen except Mundus who just frowned.

"Yep just like the mafia." Tsukune said.

"That's why no one wanted to join the club." Mizore said

"It's always the same. No matter what the newspaper club does they show up and try to shut us down." Gin said his teeth clenched.

"That's your fault Gin." Mundus said.

Everyone looked at him surprised.

"What do you mean?" Gin asked.

"You said it yourself Gin their bullies." Mundus said.

"So what?"

"You keep backing down so they keep coming back for more. Stand your ground Gin show that you won't be pushed around anymore." Mundus said looking Gin in the eyes.

Gin didn't know what to say. He knew what Mundus said was true but he was scared even though he would never admit it. Mundus stood up and walked out the room while the others watched him.

"Does anyone know where he is going?" Moka asked.

They all looked at Tsukune who was staring at the door.

"Knowing him he is going to face Kuyou." Tsukune said.

"Is he insane?-!" Gin yelled.

"No he's not. He can't stand people who abuse power like that."

* * *

Kuyou and two more of the safety committee were walking down the hallway. One was a tall student with black hair that covered his eyes. The other one was a girl with long dark purple hair. Students moved out of their way except one student who stood in the middle of the hallway facing them.

"It's that idiot Mundus." The girl said.

"Want us to take care of him?" the tall guy asked.

"No. Let's see what he wants first." Kuyou said.

"_I read his file and heard the stories. He could be a good addition to the committee."_ Kuyou thought.

They walked towards Mundus who stood there not moving.

"This is a surprise Mundus. You saved me time looking for you. I wanted to talk to you." Kuyou said.

"What about?" Mundus said.

"I heard about the fights you had here at the school. I would like to extend an invitation to you. I want you to join the committee." Kuyou said.

The other two members looked at Kuyou shocked while Mundus smirked.

"I'll decline thanks." Mundus said.

"That's a shame."

"I'm here to tell you one thing."

"What is that?"

"I'm going to finish what the last newspaper club started."

Kuyou's eyes narrowed as he looked at Mundus.

"You're a fool Son." Kuyou growled.

"I may be a fool but I won't be pushed around like the other students."

A fire appeared in Mundus's eyes that surprised Kuyou.

"I'll stand my ground. I'm not afraid of you." Mundus said.

"You'll regret this decision."

Mundus smirked which made Kuyou furious.

"I won't regret doing this. You'll regret threating the people I care about."

The students watched what was going on. Some was full of awe others were scared. One male student went to fetch a shovel because he thought it would be the end of Mundus. Mundus walked away while Kuyou and the other two watched him. Kuyou turned to the girl.

"Keito take care of that pest." Kuyou said.

"Yes sir." Keito said.

* * *

Later that day Mundus was talking to three first year students when Gin walked up and pushed him away so he could talk to Mundus.

"What is it?" Mundus asked.

"Do you have a death wish?" Gin asked.

"What do you mean?"

"It's all over the school how you stood up to Kuyou."

"So what? No one else would."

"Because they are afraid of dying."

"So I have death wish because I stood up to him?"

"Yes that's right. Aren't you afraid of dying?" Gin asked seriously.

"Of course I am Gin. I died once before." Mundus said.

Gin looked at him shocked.

"Then why?"

"If I didn't who would? You said it yourself everyone is afraid of him. If someone didn't they would keep doing what they are doing, Preying on the weak and innocent. I don't know about you, but I was raised to stand up for the weak and innocent, fight to protect those that are weaker. That's what I plan on doing."

Gin looked at him and saw he wasn't about to budge on this and Gin sighed in defeat.

"Well we better start working." Gin said.

"You'll help out?" Mundus asked surprised.

"Yea of course like you said I need to stand my ground."

"Got to admit Gin you surprise me at times."

They walked away talking about how to bring the safety committee down.

* * *

At lunch Mundus saw a girl talking to Kurumu and Tsukune his eyes widen when he saw the safety committee armband on her. He quickly ran up standing between them.

"I was wondering when you would show up Son." The girl said.

"Who are you?" Mundus said.

"I am Keito of the safety committee." The girl said.

"What do you want?"

"I'm here to kill you Mundus."

"You can try but I'm not going down that easy."

Keito smirked and turned into her monster form. Spider legs came out of her abdomen. Pincers formed around her mouth and her eyes split into eight eyes.

"She's a Jorogumo." Kurumu said.

"Where's a giant can of bug spray when you need one?" Mundus asked.

Keito shot a web at Mundus who held up his arm the web sticking to his arm.

"**Got you!"** Keito said.

"Are you sure about that?" Mundus said.

"**What?**"

Mundus swung his arm sending Keito air born and into the ground snapping the web off.

Mundus turned to Kurumu and Tsukune.

"You two alright?" He asked.

"Yea we are." Tsukune said.

"Mundus look out! Behind you!" Kurumu yelled.

Mundus turned around and held up his arm. He felt a sharp pain in his arm and saw Keito biting him.

"Hey! No biting!" Mundus said going super saiyan and knocking her away with a headbutt.

"**Run!"** Mundus said to Kurumu and Tsukune.

"I'm not leaving." Tsukune said walking up and standing beside Mundus in a fighting stance.

"Go get help Kurumu." Tsukune said.

Kurumu ran to find Moka and the others.

"**She won't make it in time."** Keito said smirking.

"What do you mean?" Tsukune asked.

Keito charged at them. Mundus started to charge as well but his eyes widen when he felt pain in his blood and his heart that he couldn't explain.

Keito punched Mundus who went flying into the wall. Tsukune looked at him terrified.

"Mundus!" Tsukune yelled.

He saw Mundus back normal not moving but breathing heavy and ragged.

"**I poisoned him.**" Keito said with a hint of pride in her voice.

Tsukune looked at her with a fire in his eyes.

"You'll regret that!" he yelled.

He charged at her swinging wildly she dodged the hits easily smiling all the time.

"_Why can't I hit her?" _ Tsukune thought angrily that's when he realized why.

"_I'm letting my anger get the better of me. I need to calm down and focus." _

Tsukune stopped attacking and backed away with his eyes closed and breathing deeply.

"**Already tired? That's a shame.**" Keito mocked before charging at Tsukune.

Tsukune kept his eyes closed as he ducked under Keito and kneeing her in the jaw sending her into the air.

"**How did you-"** Keito didn't get to finish when she was axe kicked into the ground by Tsukune who appeared above her.

He landed as the others ran up.

"Tsukune are you alright?" Moka asked Tsukune worried.

"Yea I am just a bit exhausted.

Tsukune walked over to Mundus who hadn't moved and was still having a hard time breathing. He saw the others looking at him worried. Kurumu was close to tears. Tsukune wslung one of Mundus's arms around his shoulders, and started to walk slowly to the infirmary.

"You need to rest Tsukune." Moka said.

"Not until we get Mundus some help."

Moka knew there was no talking to Tsukune right now. She walked over and slung Mundus's other arm around her shoulders and helped take him to the infirmary with the others following close behind.

* * *

There you have it everyone. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I already got most of the next chapter already in mind so the next one shouldn't take very long for me to write. After the next chapter the next ones will be custom with my ideas with the help with my co-author. As always thanks for taking the time and reading. Please comment and review it really helps.


	14. Chapter 12

Hey everyone here is the newest chapter and as promise it's up faster then the last ones. Before reading i like to say something about a couple of comments i been getting about going SSJ4. I plan on both Mundus and Daiki going to SSJ4 but it will be later on. So please be patient. Now That is done with please sit back and enjoy chapter 12. Thanks to my Co-author mercwiththemouth and Thanks to you all for reading.

I don't own Rosario+Vampire or DBZ

normal speech

_thoughts/person on the other end of the phone_

**monster/saiyan speech**

* * *

An hour later Tsukune, Moka, Yukari, Mizore and Kurumu stood in the infirmary looking at a weak unconscious Mundus. It was easy to see he was in pain by his body that shook sometimes his breathing still ragged.

"Mundus…" Kurumu said sadly.

"I only seen him like this once before." Tsukune said as memories flooded his mind.

"When was that?" Moka asked

"The day he died."

The girls flinched when Tsukune said that.

Tsukune looked at the girls and notice that they were close to tears especially Kurumu and Mizore.

"_Back then I couldn't do anything at all."_ Tsukune thought.

He looked at Mundus remembering when they hung out and helped each other out.

"_This time I can do something."_

"We need to help Mundus." Yukari said.

"Yea that's a no brainer. But how the hell do we help him?" Kurumu said a little anger in her voice.

"Kurumu…" Moka said.

"I'm sorry it just hurts to see him like this." Kurumu said sadly.

"I know…." Tsukune said.

"You have a plan?" Mizore asked.

"Yea I do it's not much but it's a start."

"What is it?" Moka asked.

"First off we need to slow the poison down."

"How do we do that?" Yukari asked.

"Mizore can you freeze him enough where his heart beat is slow?"

"I can try." Mizore said walking over to Mundus.

She put her hands on each side of Mundus's head and chilled him. They notice that after a few seconds his body stopped shaking in pain and he looked peaceful.

"What else?" Moka asked.

"You and Yukari head to the library and try to find anything about the poison and possible an antidote."

Moka and Yukari nodded before heading to the library. Tsukune looked at Mundus then at Kurumu.

"Kurumu stay here with him."

Kurumu nodded not looking at Tsukune.

"Kurumu…"

She looked at Tsukune with tears streaking her cheeks.

"Last time Mundus did die but it won't happen this time. I promise he won't this time."

"What are you going to do?" Kurumu asked.

"I'm going to go get help from the outside." Tsukune said before walking away.

Kurumu and Mizore looked at each other confused.

* * *

While Moka and Yukari dug through any type of medical book they could find in the library. Tsukune walked towards the phones, He stopped at one and picked it up dialing a number. As it rung he took a deep breath.

"Please don't let Chichi answer." He repeated repeatedly.

"_Hello?" _a female voice said.

"Videl?" Tsukune asked.

"_Yes this is Videl."_

Tsukune took a sighed in relief.

"Videl it's Tsukune."

"_Tsukune is everything alright?"_

"Things could be better."

"_What's going on?"_

Tsukune told Videl about what happened to Mundus.

"_That explains a lot."_ Videl said.

"What do you mean?"

"_About an hour ago Goku, Gohan and Goten started to act like something was bothering them but wouldn't say what it was."_

"Well now you know what it is."

"_Yea. How can we help?"_

"First off don't say a word to Chichi about this."

It went quiet on both ends of the phone and Tsukune sweat dropped.

"You got me on speaker don't you?"

"_Yep she does_." Goten said.

"_Don't worry Chichi isn't around."_ Videl said.

"_Anyway what do you need us to do?"_ Gohan asked.

"Right now Moka and Yukari are in the library trying to find the antidote."

"_You want us to try and find it out here?"_ Videl said.

"Yea that's right."

"Tsukune!" a voice said behind him.

He turned around and saw Moka running towards him.

"What is it Moka?"

Moka handed him a piece of paper with a list of ingredients.

"That's the antidote." Moka said happily.

"Change of plans Videl." Tsukune said in the phone.

"Moka and Yukari found the antidote and got a list of what we need."

"_What do you need?"_ Goku asked.

Tsukune told them what to look for and when he hung up the phone he looked at Moka.

"How are they?" Moka asked worried

"When Chichi find out she probably will try to head this way." Tsukune said.

"Come on let's go check on Mundus and tell Kurumu and Mizore we found it."

Tsukune nodded and they both headed back to the infirmary.

* * *

At the Son house Goku, Gohan, and Goten looked at the items Tsukune asked them to find.

"We need to help Mundus before Mom finds out." Goten said.

"Yea. If we don't she'll head straight to the school." Goku said.

Gohan picked up the list and looked at it.

"All of these are plants." Gohan said.

"Do you know where the plants are?" Videl asked.

"Sadly no, couple of them I never heard of before."

They started to think when they heard a knock on the door. Goten went to answer and saw a girl about 17 with black hair in two ponytails and purple eyes. She wore a gothic dress. She looked at Goten and the others.

"I think I can be of assistance." She said.

"How is that?" goten asked.

"I know a lot about plants."

Gohan walked up behind Goten and looked at the girl.

"Can you gather plants easily?" Gohan asked.

"Depends on the plants." She replied.

Gohan handed her the list and she read it over.

"I got some of these already."

Gohan and Goten eyes lit up.

"Really?" Goten asked.

The girl nodded at them.

"I just need to go back and get them. I can even make it for you."

"We'll come along with you if that is alright?" Goku said standing next to Gohan.

"That's fine saves me a trip back."

"What's your name?" Gohan asked.

"Ruby Toujyou."

"Wait a second, last time you tried to kill Mundus and the others. Why help him now?"

"He helped save my home and protect it. Now it's my turn to help him." Ruby replied.

Goku, Gohan and Goten nodded each one had a small smile.

"Thanks." Goku said.

"I always repay my debts." Ruby said before growing wings and flying off towards Witch hill followed closely by Goku, Gohan and Goten.

* * *

The day passed by slowly for Tsukune and the others at the school. Tsukune and Gin moved Mundus to his room and laid him down in his bed.

"What do we do now?" Moka asked from the doorway. Yukari stood in front of her while Mizore peeked over at Mundus at the foot of his bed and Kurumu sat next to him in a chair. Gin walked over and leaned against the wall looking at Mundus.

"_Mundus Son, it's hard to tell if he is brave or stupid at times. Maybe it's a bit of both._ Gin thought.

"All we can do now is wait." Tsukune said bringing Gin out of his thoughts.

They all started to leave the room while Kurumu stayed by Mundus's bed. She held his hand and looked at him. She let go of his hand and stood up about to leave when something grabbed her hand alarming her. She looked and to her surprise it was Mundus.

"Mundus…can you hear me?" she asked quietly hoping that he would wake up.

His lips moved as if trying to say something but nothing came out. She hung her head about to start crying when she heard it.

"Please…don't leave me." Mundus said barely above a whisper.

Kurumu's eyes widen as she looked at him. She gave a small smile before crawling into his bed lying next to him with her hand still in his.

"Don't worry Mundus." She said.

She kissed his forehead and snuggled up to him.

"I will never leave you."

She was exhausted and worried but also excited since she was in the same bed as the man she loved. She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

Two days later Mundus was still in the same state he been in just less pain. Two people walked towards the school one was a guy the other was a girl.

"So this is Yokai academy?" The guy asked.

"Yes it is, but you don't have to worry Goku. Mundus is safe here."

Goku laughed a little and the girl looked at him confused.

"When it comes to my family nowhere is safe Ruby." Goku said.

Gin walked towards the school building hitting on girls when a shadow fell over him. He stiffened up because he felt the power coming from the person he slowly turned around while the girls kept walking. Behind him stood a man in an orange fighting gi with a blue undershirt and dark blue armbands on. He had black hair spiked up forward and black eyes.

"_I'm so dead."_ Gin thought.

The man looked at Gin and gave a goofy grin.

"Sorry if I scared you I was wondering if you knew a student named Mundus Son." The man said.

"Mundus? Yea I know." Gin said a little nervously.

"That's great! Do you know where he is?"

"Yea he's in his room. But he's not doing very well right now."

"Yea I heard about that. Can you take me to his room?"

"Sure I can. I was going to go check on him anyways."

Gin led the man down the path towards the guys dorm.

"What do you think of Mundus?" the man asked.

"He's a great guy always there for his friends but sometimes it's hard to tell if he is brave, stupid or suicidal." Gin replied

The man chuckled.

"Yea that runs in his family."

They stopped at a door that had "304" on it.

"Here it is." Gin said.

He knocked and walked in.

In the room sat Tsukune, Moka, Yukari, Mizore and Kurumu.

"Hey everyone you're going to be late for class if you stick around here." Gin said to them.

"Right now there is something more important on our minds then school." Mizore said.

"Yea it won't hurt if we miss one day of school." Moka said.

"Glad you're worried about Mundus but I don't think he would want you to skip." A voice said behind Gin.

Gin stepped in and the man walked into the room. Tsukune's and the others eyes widen in surprise.

"This guy wanted to come see Mundus so I brought him here." Gin said.

"Goku what are you doing here?" Moka asked.

Gin stiffened and his hair raised a little and his eyes widen as he turned to the man.

"G-Goku? As in THE Goku?" Gin asked

Goku nodded and chuckled a little.

"Wait a second!" Gin said looking at Tsukune.

"You never told me Mundus knew Goku!"

"Of course Mundus knows him. Goku is Mundus's dad." Kurumu said.

Gin looked at them wide eyed.

"That explains why he's so damn strong. Why didn't you tell me before?" Gin mumbled.

"If you were listening and not being a pervert you would have heard." Yukair said.

Goku walked over and kneeled next to Mundus looking at him.

"This poison is like the heart virus I had years ago." Goku said.

"What does that mean?" Moka asked.

"If he doesn't get the antidote he'll die…" Goku said sadly.

"No!" Kurumu yelled.

They looked at her surprised at her outburst.

"I won't let that happen! Even if I have to make the cure myself!"

"Calm down Kurumu." Tsukune said.

"How can I?-!"

Goku put his hands on Kurumu's shoulders making her look into his eyes.

"He won't die, that's why I'm here to make sure he doesn't." Goku said calmly.

"What do you mean?

Goku opened up a small pouch on his belt and pulled out a bottle of pills.

"Goku…is that…"Tsukune started to ask but Goku cut him off with a nod grinning.

"It's the antidote." Goku said.

Everyone in the room immediately lighten up.

"But how did you make it?" Yukari asked.

"Ruby had the ingredients and made it." Goku said.

"Ruby? You mean Ruby Toujyou?" Yukari asked

"Yea, she wanted to repay Mundus so she agreed to help out."

Mundus started to shake violent and his Ki started to go crazy. Goku quickly got a pill out of the bottle he had.

"Someone get some water!"

Kurumu ran to the sink and got a glass of water taking it back to Goku. Goku put the pill in Mundus's mouth and helped him swallow the pill with the help of the water. A few seconds later Mundus stopped shaking and his Ki returned to normal. Goku sighed in relief as did the others.

"That was close." He said.

"Will he be alright now?" Mizore asked.

"He should be. Just needs to take it easy."

"Easier said than done." Tsukune said.

A few minutes later Mundus stirred in his bed opening his eyes. He looked at everyone.

"Hey everyone what's going on? Also why is dad here?" Mundus asked weakly.

Tsukune and the others sighed in relief. Kurumu hugged him tightly.

"I just came by to give you these." Goku said handing Mundus the pills.

"It's the antidote take one whenever you feel like the poison is coming back."

"Alright thanks dad."

Goku waved before leaving the room and using instant transmission to get home.

"How are you feeling?" Mizore asked Mundus.

"Weak but mostly hungry." Mundus replied.

He started to get up but Kurumu gently pushed him back down.

"I'll cook so just lay there and rest alright?" Kurumu asked.

Mundus started to say something but Kurumu gave him a look that said "Don't argue."

"Alright." Mundus said after sighing in defeat.

Kurumu giggled and kissed him before walking to the kitchen.

"All of you are welcome to stay and eat." Mundus said to Tsukune and the others.

"Sounds good." Gin said.

"Yea it does." Yukari said.

Mundus listened to his friends talk after a few minutes he fell into a peaceful dreamless sleep.

* * *

Three days later Mundus was slowly on the mend he was still weak though. He missed school that day and Kurumu was taking him his homework and some food she cooked. Every time she could she would stay by his side. There was no doubt that their bond was getting stronger. She knocked on the door and walked in. She froze in the doorway when she saw Mundus doing pushups and Mizore sitting at the table watching him.

"Mundus what do you think you're doing?!" Kurumu asked.

He looked up at her and grinned.

"Hey Kurumu I'm trying to get my strength back." Mundus said.

"You should be resting." Kurumu said.

"I tried to tell him that but he wouldn't listen." Mizore said.

"How long have you been here?" Kurumu asked looking at Mizore

"Since after Lunch." Mizore said.

Kurumu looked on the table and saw some empty plates and bowls.

"You cooked for him?"

"It wasn't much just some food from my home."

Kurumu sat at the table beside Mizore. Mundus took his homework and sat in on his desk before joining Kurumu and Mizore at the table.

"I cooked you some food." Kurumu said handing the food to Mundus.

"Thanks." Mundus said taking it and starting to eat.

"I know what you're doing." Kurumu whispered to Mizore.

"What do you mean?" Mizore asked.

"You're trying to win Mundus's heart by cooking for him."

"Well I did hear the way to his heart is through his stomach." Mizore said.

If one looked close enough they could see the sparks fly between Mizore and Kurumu. Then she remembered something.

"Hey Mundus can you help me out with my homework?" Kurumu asked.

"Sure I can. Want to stick around to Mizore?" Mundus asked.

"I would love to." Mizore replied.

Mundus finished the food and put the dishes into the sink and grabbing his books before sitting back at the table.

* * *

At the same time Tsukune, Moka and Yukari walked around the school when a couple of the safety committee along with Kuyou approached them.

"Tsukune Aono you're under arrest." Kuyou said.

"For what?" Tsukune asked

"For being a human." Kuyou sneered.

"What happens if I am a human?"

"Then you will be put to death." Kuyou said narrowing his eyes at Tsukune.

His, Moka and Yukari eyes widen. Moka and Yukari started to say something but Tsukune stopped them. He turned to look at them.

"Go find Mizore and Kurumu tell them what is going on." He whispered to them.

Moka and Yukari wasn't sure about that but Tsukune walked up to Kuyou.

"Alright let's go." Tsukune said.

Kuyou and the other two members looked at Tsukune in surprise.

"I was expecting to have to drag you." Kuyou said.

"Something tells me I need to save my energy."

"Maybe that's a good thing."

Tsukune followed the safety committee while Moka and Yukari ran towards the guys dorm to find Kurumu.

* * *

Mundus, Kurumu and Mizore sat in his room when they heard banging on the door. Mizore went to open when it busted open Moka and Yukari falling into the room.

"What is it?" Mundus asked looking at them.

"Kuyou just arrested Tsukune for being human." Yukari said.

"He's going to kill Tsukune." Moka said panic in her voice

Mundus, Kurumu and Mizore eyes widen.

"Over my dead body." Mundus said standing up.

His eyes widen when he felt a pain in his heart and he fell to one knee clutching his chest.

"Mundus!" Kurumu yelled instantly at his side with Mizore on the other side.

"Damn poison." Mundus said.

"You need to rest and finish healing." Mizore said.

"Not while Tsukune is in danger."

Mundus stood up and started to walk slowly to the door but Kurumu and Mizore stopped him.

"You'll rest we will take care of it." Kurumu said.

Kurumu and Mizore helped him back to his bed.

"Don't worry about anything." Mizore said.

Kurumu kissed Mundus before leaving followed by Mizore.

Mundus laid in bed looking at the ceiling.

* * *

Kuyou took Tsukune to the roof of the school.

"If you're not human Aono then prove it." Kuyou said.

"How?" Tsukune asked.

"Turn into your monster form."

Tsukune stood there looking Kuyou.

"So you can't transform?"

"You're right I'm human."

"_If he tries to kill me I just need to dodge until the others get here."_ Tsukune thought.

"I see….I admire you coming out and telling the truth." Kuyou said.

"Still going to try and kill me aren't you?" Tsukune asked.

"Of course I am."

Kuyou threw a fireball at Tsukune who side stepped it to Kuyou's surprise.

"I won't go down easily." Tsukune said.

"I was hoping you wouldn't."

Moka and the others showed up while Tsukune kept dodging the fireballs that Kuyou threw and it was easy to see he was getting furious.

"Stop dodging!" Kuyou yelled

"Only if you stop trying to kill me." Tsukune said.

Mizore ran towards Kuyou with her ice claws out. She tried to slash him however he back handed her away, She slide towards the edge of the roof.

"Mizore!" Tsukune yelled.

That moment when Tsukune took his eyes off Kuyou was all he needed to strike Tsukune. Kuyou punched Tsukune making him fly off the roof.

"Tsukune!" the girls yelled while Kuyou watched smirking.

His smirk vanished when he saw Tsukune land back on the roof standing beside Moka.

"How?" Moka asked.

She saw someone land next to Tsukune and she recognized the person. It was Ruby Toujyou.

"Ruby what are you doing here?" Yukari asked surprised.

"I brought Goku here to give the antidote to Mundus and then I decided to stick around to help out my friends." Ruby said.

"Glad to see you're on our side." Tsukune said.

"You all make me sick." Kuyou said.

They turned to look at him. He sneered at them all.

"Humans and monsters friends? That can't be possible!" He said.

"It is Kuyou. Some monsters even marry humans and have children. My best friend is like that." Tsukune said.

"I won't allow it! I'll kill all humans and monsters that think they can be friends. Starting with you all!"

Tsukune took of Moka's rosaria releasing Inner Moka.

"**You're a fool Kuyou."** Inner Moka said.

"The only fool around here is you." Kuyou sneered.

Moka ran towards Kuyou kicking him into the other side of the roof sending up a dirt cloud.

"Thanks for helping." Tsukune said.

"Doesn't matter if you human or monster. You're still a friend Tsukune." Ruby said.

"Plus I want to have a threesome with Tsukune and Moka." Yukari piped on.

They all looked at her wide-eyed. Suddenly there was a pain in Tsukune's chest and the girl's eyes widen in horror. In Tsukune's chest there was a fire bolt. It burst into flames setting Tsukune on fire. Tsukune yelled out in pain and horror before falling to the ground not moving or breathing. From the cloud of dirt Kuyou stood in his monster form, a Kitsune, He had a satisfied and evil smile.

"**So ends Tsukune Aono."** Kuyou said chuckling.

"**NO!" **Moka yelled.

* * *

In Mundus's room his eyes snapped open he hadn't been asleep five minutes when he felt something that chilled him. He felt Tsukune's Ki vanish.

"No it can't be…" He said sadly.

"I should have been there to protect him…to protect them all." He said.

He clenched his hand into a fist and hit the pillow.

"I don't care if it kills me I'll make Kuyou pay." He said.

He started to yell and his Ki skyrocketed his windows shattering into glass fragments. A light exploded from him causing a massive shock wave that destroyed his room. He flew out the window towards the place that could be his grave.

* * *

On the roof of the school the girls crowded around Tsukune's body.

"It can't be…" Yukari said.

To their surprise Moka walked over to Tsukune's body.

"**I'm sorry Tsukune."** She said sadly before sinking her teeth into his neck.

"What are you doing!?" Kurumu yelled.

"She's injecting him with her vampire blood." Yukari said.

"Besides their strength vampires are known for their regeneration." Ruby explained to Kurumu and Mizore.

The sound of shattering glass got their attention.

"It came from the guys dorm." Mizore said.

"Mundus…" Kurumu said worriedly.

They saw something fly out of a window and head that way. All they could see was a gold light that surrounded it. When it got closer and landed in front of them they looked at it in awe, worry and shock. It was Mundus his hair gold and spiked up a bang over his forehead and lighting sparked through his body. Moka, Yukari and Kurumu recognized as super saiyan 2

"Mundus!" Yukari yelled.

"Are you insane?" Mizore said.

Mundus looked at them and at Tsukune's body.

"**Is he…**" Mundus asked.

They didn't answer and looked away.

"**I was afraid of that."**

"**Don't worry you'll join him soon enough." **Kuyou said.

"**I say you first."**

"_I don't have much time. I can feel my Ki dropping and the poison still in me."_ Mundus thought.

Mundus charged at Kuyou but half way there, Mundus fell back to his normal stated.

"Damn it all." Mundus said.

Kuyou smirked and drove his knee into Mundus's stomach making him cough up blood before chopping him in the neck making him fly backwards however Kuyou didn't let him. He grabbed Mundus's tail and threw Mundus through the roof and into the school where he landed in a crater.

"**He's not getting back up."** Kuyou said.

"Damn you!" Kurumu yelled unleashing her wings and nails.

She charged at Kuyou who dodged and grabbed her foot throwing her down where Mundus was.

Moka walked towards Kuyou shakily.

"**I see you gave the human too much of your blood." **Kuyou said.

"**It doesn't matter. I'll still beat you."** Moka said.

Kuyou grinned and started to move faster than Moka could see attacking her with punches and kicks. Not giving her a chance to retaliate he kicked her away and held his hand up at her.

"**You'll die next." **Kuyou said.

He threw a fireball at Moka who stood watching it get closer. It hit and caused a massive explosion. Kuyou started to laugh but stopped when he saw something he wasn't expecting. Moka was gone.

"**Where did you go?!"** Kuyou said.

"**Over here."** Moka said.

Kuyou turned and his eyes widen when he saw Tsukune standing next to her.

"**How?!" **Kuyou yelled.

"**I thought my blood didn't work but it did. He just took his time getting up."** Moka said.

Tsukune said nothing just stepped between Kuyou and his friends.

"**What do you plan on doing?"** Kuyou asked

Tsukune took a fighting stance cupping his hands together and to the side. Yukari eyes widen.

"He's going to use the Kamehameha!" she said.

Mizore and Moka watched wide eyed as Ruby looked confused.

A dark blue light formed in Tsukune's hand and grew brighter. He pushed his hands outward and the light shot towards Kuyou destroying part of the roof. Kuyou yelled in anger and pain when the light swallowed him. A shock wave hit destroying part of the school. Tsukune stood normally facing his friends.

"Tsukune?" Ruby asked.

He collapsed on the roof.

"Tsukune!" Ruby yelled.

"Don't worry he's just exhausted." A voice said behind them.

They turned to look and saw a beat up Mundus being helped by Kurumu.

"You'll alright!" Yukari said.

"Of course I am. Even when I'm sick I'm still one tough guy." Mundus said giving a goofy grin.

Moka slung one of Tsukune's arms around her shoulder and took him down to the infirmary. Mundus looked at Kuyou's beat up bleeding body.

"You have no problem with him being human now huh?" Mundus said.

The others followed Moka while students gathered around the destroyed part of the school.

* * *

There you have it everyone. Hope you all enjoyed it. As always please comment its a big help and thanks for taking the time and reading. Til next time everyone.


End file.
